A Never Ending Friendship
by MissDbzMedabots
Summary: -FINALLY COMPLETE- This fic features Jin and Julia. They have been friends for like forever, but after primary school Julia has to go to another school. They get separated and they think they'd never see each other again, but...
1. Juliet's Poem

**Author****'****s ****n****ote before you ****read the greatest love story of Jin Kazama and Julia Chang.**

**T****his is my first fanfic, I really don't know if it's any good. I'm from the Netherlands by the way, so**** that could be the cause of some grammatical errors****. Anyway, enjoy the story (hopefully!) Reviews are really appreciated. Thanks to the authors of 'Daydreamer in the Dark' (Takita) and 'Not the Admirer' (Chibi-Sugababy), they inspired me very much. And a very special thank**** you**** to wolf33 a great author and friend. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken (Namco), but I do own the plot of this story. ****Everything here is written solely for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

**A Never Ending Friendship**

*** T****hree y****ears ****a****go ***

"Come on Jin, or we'll be late for school," Julia shouted as Jin ran towards her, thick black bangs waving. When he reached his friend, his breath was short and fast.

"I… just have to… catch my breath," he said panting, as Julia chuckled.

"Let's walk though, or we'll get into trouble. Did you oversleep again?" Julia asked with a smirk. Jin grinned.

"Yeah, I guess I have to buy that alarm clock soon anyway. Thanks for waiting for me by the way." Julia placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, that's what friends are for right?"

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Juliet's Poem**

*** ****Rrrring! ***

As soon as Jin heard the alarm clock, he was wide-awake in an instant. He yawned, rubbing his eyes, where after he peered at his clock.

"WHAT!" He exclaimed in horror. "8 o'clock?! I just _know_ I set it up for 7! I'll be late AGAIN! Damn thing."

He quickly did his hair and dressed, then rushed into the kitchen to grab some breakfast before he left for school.

When he arrived at his school, Mishima High, he quickly ran through the halls. The girls in the halls swooned at his beauty after he passed them by. He had no time for that right now, but he could hear the dreamy sighs.

"Oh isn't he just_ perfect_?" A girl hushed as some others giggled. "Isn't he!!"

His face was exceptionally handsome, with a perfectly shaped nose, rich chocolate brown eyes, covered by soft, raven bangs… and that body. That lean and muscular body every girl dreamed to touch…

'Girls…' he thought as he sighed inwardly. The last bell rang just as slammed the classroom door open and rushed inside.

Ms. Kirano looked at him, then at the clock hanging above the black board, and then back at him again.

"Late again are we, Mr. Kazama?"

He'd tell her about the alarm clock, but changed his mind… she wouldn't believe him anyway cause it sounded like a bland excuse, so instead he went to his seat.

"I don't want any more latecomers, or else there will be detention! Is that clear?" Ms. Kirano said angrily.

"Yes Ms. Kirano," the students replied.

Ling Xiaoyu, a petite Chinese girl with long pigtails, who sat behind him, was about to ask why he was late but decided not to, as she heard her teacher start today's lecture. 'I bet he overslept again,' she giggled to herself.

"Open your books at page 17, there you'll find a poem called 'Juliet's Poem'. Read it carefully, and I will ask someone to read it out loud in front of the class in 10 minutes," said Ms. Kirano.

'Juliet…' Jin thought. 'Sounds so like 'Julia', my long lost best friend…'

They had always been together… always. After primary school, Jin went to a different school than his friend. Julia even moved to different country! Jin missed her so much and he still thought about her often. He sighed, eyes cast downwards, long dark eyelashes hiding the sadness in his eyes. 'I miss her so much…'

"Mr. Kazama, please come here and read the poem for us," Ms. Kirano said suddenly. The sudden harsh voice snapped him out of his memories, as he realised he was still in class and hadn't even taken one look at this poem.

He took his book and walked to the teacher's desk, feeling a bit nervous. He took a deep breath and started a bit too fast and insecure.

The poem was about a man who lost the love of his life, a beautiful woman named Juliet.

"Mr. Kazama! _Please_! Read more slowly please, and read it as if it's reality. As if _you_ were the man who lost the love of his life," the teacher instructed. That's what made Jin do what he did. He started reading and made the poem not about the beautiful woman 'Juliet', but his long lost best friend Julia.

"Juliet's Poem."

He called the title, took a deep breath and started.

"…Baby blue eyes, not as cold as ice  
But warm, with your charm…"

When he finished everyone looked stunned, even Ms. Kirano, who adjusted her glasses.

"Well Mr. Kazama, that was magnificent. You really surprised me, and your classmates as well, I believe… Which leads me to the following… I would really like for you to read that poem at Talent Day," Ms. Kirano said.

Jin had a puzzled look on his face and blinked curiously at his teacher.

"Talent Day is a special day full of events, when everyone can show off their talent, it will be held in the first week of the summer holidays. The school year's end party will be held on the same day, but in the evening," Ms. Kirano explained.

The black-haired boy nodded. "I'll do my best, Ms. Kirano," he said with a slight smile, before he went back to his seat.

It wasn't long before the bell rang, and the students headed off to their next class. Ling skipped along next to her friend, feeling super excited.

"Oh Jin, you did great! You really, really did!" Her friend grinned.

"Thanks Xiao," he replied as they walked into classroom 68.

* * *

**Author's ****n****ote:**

Yes, I know this was short. But was it any good? I hope so, please review it if you like? I would certainly appreciate it. Next chapter will bring excitement, and will be longer than this one, I promise you.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **Next chapter preview: "Accident & Confusion" **~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_'My throat… oh my god, I cannot breathe. I am going to die!' she thought as she shook her head, unable to say anything. She touched her throat with her hands._

_"Can't… breathe…" she gasped as her eyes slid closed slowly._

_Jin's eyes widened as he realised what was going on. 'SHE'S DYING!'_


	2. Accident & Confusion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken (Namco), but I do own the plot of this story. ****The song "First Love" is by Japanese pop artist Utada Hikaru (Sony Music Japan). I only borrowed it. ****Everything here is written solely for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Accident & Confusion**

The next morning at school, everybody was chit chattering about Talent Day when the teacher stepped in the classroom.

"All right, settle down everybody. I have good news for you all. Starting today, you will have a new classmate," Ms. Kirano said smiling as she headed towards her desk, followed by a girl.

She definitely caught Jin's eye. She was tall, had long brown hair, and a beautiful slim body. She was wearing a wavy knee-length black skirt and a simple top.

The teacher sat down at her desk, nodding at Julia, allowing the girl to introduce herself. The girl turned at the class and finally looked up to meet all the curious faces staring at her.

"Hi, my name is Julia. I'm 17 years old and I love to ride horses and to take long walks, but I also enjoy dancing and singing a lot!"

As she continued to introduce herself, Jin noticed how clear and gentle her voice sounded and how her chocolate brown eyes sparkled with delight.

'She sounds and looks so familiar,' he thought. "…and sometimes I even wr—…," Julia stopped talking. Her eyes caught the sight of a handsome, black-haired guy sitting in the back of the classroom. His eyes fixed on hers.

'Who is that?... And why does he seem so familiar to me?' she was very confused.

Ms. Kirano called her name.

"Oh, yes. Sorry. Um… so yes sometimes I even write my own songs. Like this is your last year of school, it is mine as well, and because me and my family suddenly had to move here, I have to finish school here. I know that there's only little time left before graduation, but I hope to study hard and make many new friends," she finished with a smile.

"Thank you, Miss Chang, let's see…, you can sit next to… Ling Xiaoyu," Ms. Kirano said.

'Chang? _Julia_ Chang?!' Jin's thoughts were screaming in his head. He was speechless. Was this the same Julia Chang he had known for so long? She looked much, much more mature, but of course, 5 years had passed without her.

"Hi Julia, over here! I am Ling Xiaoyu!" The petite Chinese girl waved her arms wildly, a bright smile on her face as she introduced herself to Julia.

As Julia headed for her seat, she passed by that handsome guy… He looked familiar, but how? And who did he remind her of?

Julia shook Ling's hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you I'm Ling Xiaoyu!" Ling chirped cheerfully as she shook the brown-haired girl's hand happily. Julia grinned and decided she already liked this bubbly Chinese girl.

Jin still couldn't push his confused thoughts aside and peeked in Julia's direction. He felt the urge to just walk straight up to her and go, "Hey are you Julia Chang? Do you remember me? Your best friend from ages ago?" But he didn't, because she and Ling were busily chattering about girly things.

But the only one chattering was in fact Ling, as Julia gazed at the familiar stranger from the corner of her eye.

"Hey! Julia? Are you listening to me?" Julia turned at her new friend. "Sorry, I was a bit.. distracted," she replied. Ling looked over Julia's shoulder, then she grinned.

"I understand, hehe. He is _the_ hottest guy around here," Ling whispered as she smiled. "All girls like him, I mean, who _wouldn't_like him? Just look at him… his muscular body, his raven black hair, his deep, dark eyes, that killer smile…," she trailed of dreamily. Julia smiled. "Yes, he is indeed very handsome…," she admitted.

She turned to Ling again. "But, you were saying?" Ling grinned.

"Oh I'll tell you again. This class is homeroom. We don't do much in this class usually, but sometimes we discuss problems we might have with teachers or with other students and also events and such are usually announced in this class. So yea, Ms. Kirano is our homeroom teacher. She is strict. Nice… but strict," Ling said with a funny face.

"Ling can I s-… ."

*** ****RRRRRING! *******

"Sorry Jules, I've got to get my chemistry books from my locker quick. I'm kinda slow today, so, see you there!" Ling said as she quickly grabbed her bag and ran off.

Julia walked along with her classmates as she was lost in her thoughts. Suddenly she realised her classmates were gone, and she was standing in the hallway all alone. With so many classroom doors, where could the chemistry classroom be?

"Just my luck, on my first day I'm already lost…" Julia muttered under her breath.

"Don't worry, just come with me," a warm voice said as she was pulled by her arm.

Before Julia could look at whoever pulled her she was already at the doorstep of the chemistry classroom. Her arm was released and Julia turned at whoever just helped her out.

She looked into beautiful brown eyes, belonging to, what she thought, a Brazilian girl. The exotic girl smiled at her.

"Sorry about that, like, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Christie Monteiro," she said. Julia smiled and thanked her.

"You're welcome…," Christie said over her shoulder as she made some swinging moves to her seat.

"I bet every guy likes her," Julia mumbled to herself unconsciously as she approached Ling.

"Who?" The Chinese girl asked curiously.

Why did she have to be so nosy?

"Oh that girl, Christie Monteiro," Julia answered. Ling looked irritated by hearing that name and made a funny face again.

"Don't worry, she's more interested in dancing than in boys, at least… I _think_ so."

"SILENCE!" the teacher shouted. "Miss Xiaoyu, who is that _girl_?" he asked irritated.

"This is Julia Chang, she's new," Ling replied.

"There are just a few weeks left and she's _new_?" The teacher shouted.

"Yes sir," Ling said.

"Miss Chang, come here please," the teacher said. Jin bit his lower lip as he sympathised with his new classmate, Mr. Roberts could be very annoying to new people.

Julia walked to Mr. Robert's desk, not knowing why she had to, though.

"Miss Chang. I don't understand why you came here, not to sound negative, but the school year is almost over already! Why did you come then, why now?" He asked.

"My family and I moved here, because of personal reasons I will most certainly keep to myself. I wanted to finish my school. And I don't want to re-do my last year."

He frowned. "Miss Chang, you look and sound very bright, is it true?" Julia was confused. She didn't know what to say.

"Um,… I'm not sure. Everyone h-has other expectations when they think of the word b-bright," she stuttered and she tried not to sound too rude.

"Hmmm…" He frowned. "Right. There are some things you need. You will do experiment 2a. The description is in your workbook," he said as he seated himself.

"Why do I have to do an experiment?" He looked smug.

"Just a test, to see if I'm right about you."

"B-but sir, I… do I have to do this alone," Julia asked concerned.

He raised an eyebrow. "Normally, yes, hmm but 'cause you're new… I suppose I'll let someone help you out," he said with a sigh as Julia sighed in relief. She looked hopefully at Ling, but she shook a 'no' with her head.

'Ling… why not?!'

"Anyone volunteering?" Mr. Roberts called. Jin raised his hand.

"Ok. You can go and help her." Jin walked to the table and looked at Julia. She instead looked at the ground.

'He looks so familiar, but who does he remind me off… I just don't seem to remember. But he's so handsome, I feel like a shy little girl being this close to him.'

"…now Julia will add 10 milligrams of salt," Jin said looking at her. Julia snapped out of her thoughts and met his eyes. They looked like they were saying 'add the salt, add the salt…' because their teacher simply wasn't a patient man.

'10 milligrams of salt? Where do I find that?' Julia didn't know what to add and ended up grabbing the wrong test tube. Jin's eyes widened as he realised she took the wrong tube and added it to their experiment.

"NO!!! Watch out!" he shouted as he pushed her aside. But before he could jump away, a big explosion knocked Jin, Julia, the teacher down and knocked the people in the front row out of their chairs.

A thick, black smoke spread throughout the classroom as their teacher shouted. "Don't inhale the smoke! Everybody get a gasmask quickly, and open all the windows!"

Jin had fallen next to Julia and was about to get up when he saw her coughing. "Julia, hey you ok?" Jin asked concerned, his voice raspy because of the smoke.

'My throat… oh my god, I cannot breathe. I am going to die!' she thought as she shook her head, unable to say anything. She touched her throat with her hands.

"Can't… breathe…" she gasped as her eyes slid closed slowly.

Jin's eyes widened as he realised what was going on. 'SHE'S DYING!'

Without a second thought, he crawled to the brown-haired girl and cupped her face with two hands, where after pressing his lips gently on hers. She did her best to open her eyes and as soon as she did, she looked into his deep, gentle eyes. He parted his mouth a bit, allowing her to share his breath. He waited for her response… Julia felt it. His eyes looked so trusted…

She was stunned but did the same as her saviour and parted her lips. What would she say after this? Could she ever look at him again? She didn't even know who he was!

And then she found he was sharing his oxygen with her… saving her life!

The classroom windows were opened and luckily the thick smoke soonly cleared. Jin let go of the shocked girl and stood up. He held out his hand and pulled her up. Julia didn't know where to look, how to look or what to say. Julia walked to her desk and sat down, ashamed and sad. Luckily they were behind the desk, no one saw them. Every eye in class was watching her, though, but that was because they were confused.

"Why did it explode? What did she do," she could hear her classmates murmur.

'Oh god. That was the most embarrassing thing ever,'she thought.

Mr. Roberts sat down at his desk, and looked at Julia. "Miss Chang, could you tell us what happened?"

Julia looked at her desk. "I'm sorry sir, I was lost so deeply in my thoughts that I accidently added the wrong test tube."

"I see Miss Chang, well… it's no problem. No one got hurt eventually, but please try to be more careful next time ok?" All prior strictness had vanished from the teacher's voice, probably because of the sudden explosion.

Julia could only nod. The bell rang and everyone left the classroom.

"Jules? You okay?" Ling asked concerned. Julia nodded. Her throat ached a bit. "Can you give me a moment alone please?" Julia whispered. Ling nodded and went to the others.

It was recess and Julia went outside alone. She saw a big oak tree, and sat down behind it, thinking about _him_ again.

'What did I do…? I messed up everything, I didn't even thank him for saving my life! What kind of person am I? I'm horrible! He shared his breath with me, I mean, he could have died there because of my stupid mistake, or he could have let me die but he didn't, because… he saved me instead.'

She sighed.

'I'm so thankful… And there's something so, so familiar about him… but… _what_?'

Julia decided to stop thinking about it, and pulled out her notepad to work on the song she had been writing. Even though her throat ached and her voice didn't sound like it normally did, she started singing softly.

"Where will you be, this time tomorrow? Who will you be thinking of?"

She took a deep breath and continued.

"You are always gonna be my love, even if I fall in love with someone else someday… I'll remember to love, you taught me how. You are always gonna be the one, I will keep singing this sad love song until..."

"Wow… that's beautiful."

Julia immediately stopped singing and put her notepad away. She stood up and dusted herself off to see that guy. The guy with the beautiful black bangs and the trusted brown eyes.

Jin cringed inwardly. Why did she stop suddenly? She was singing so beautifully!

"Oh… thank you," she mumbled as she was about to leave, but he grabbed her by her arm… tight, yet, gently.

'She's so familiar. Could this really be the same Julia Chang? I have to know now, or I'll never know.'

"Julia," he started. "Do you remember me?"

Chocolate brown eyes and rich dark brown eyes met.

Julia was confused. It had to be someone she knew a long, long time ago, but she wasn't completely sure.

"Let go off me, I don't know who you are! W-what are you talking about?"

* * *

**Author****'****s ****n****ote: **

Woah! Much has happened all of a sudden. Hehe… I soooooo hope you liked it! Well, I'm proud of myself anyway, although I have no idea if this is good. Please review, I'd appreciate it so much!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **Next chapter preview: "Friends"** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"_Julia? Julia are you in here?" It was Ling. She stood up and __got out of the toilet, wiping the tears away. She met the concerned gaze of __Ling and __another__ girl__ she hadn't met before._

"_Hey Jules, what's wrong?" Ling asked__ as__ Julia looked at the ground. "Nothing," __she__ muttered._

_Ling placed her hands on her hips. "Julia__ Chang__! You can tell me__, you know__! It's obvious that you've__ been crying.__" _


	3. Friends

**Author****'****s ****n****ote:**

**D****ear readers, thank you all so much for reviewing my story****,**** I really appreciate it!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken (Namco), but I do own the plot of this story. ****Everything here is written solely for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Friends**

"Julia!" Jin said loud yet gently.

"Julia, look at me," he demanded softly as he placed his hands on her shoulders and forced her to look deep into his eyes.

His dark brown eyes shimmered, directly gazing at her own confused ones, as he reached out a hand to brush a strand of brown hair out of her face.

'He is so familiar… it's scaring me, what's wrong with me???' Julia thought, heart beating anxiously.

"Julia…," he started, casting his eyes downwards momentarily as he paused.

"Don't you remember all that time that we spent to—…" Just then Julia pushed him away from her and cut him off.

"No! I-I don't know what you're talking about! You're… confusing me!" she confessed in a shaky voice, before turning on her heel and running off… leaving a saddened Jin behind.

She ran to the toilets, she wanted no company. Feeling the tears in her eyes, she ran into one of the many toilets and closed the door. She sat down and buried her hands in her hair as some tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Why can't I remember who he is? Why did I run away anyway…? What a stupid thing to do…" She sobbed.

"Why didn't I just ask him his name? Argh…" she scolded herself.

"I feel so strange…" the confused girl trailed off as she heard some footsteps.

"Julia? Julia are you in here?" It was Ling. She stood up and got out of the toilet, wiping the tears away. She met the concerned gaze of Ling and another girl she hadn't met before.

"Hey Jules, what's wrong?" Ling asked as Julia looked at the ground. "Nothing," she muttered.

Ling placed her hands on her hips. "Julia Chang! You can tell me, you know! It's obvious that you've been crying."

Julia thought about it. 'Well, she doesn't need to know everything and especially not when that other girl is around.'

The other girl, with chestnut hair and kind brown eyes was staring at Julia, thinking she was angry with her for standing here.

"Sorry, I'm Miharu Hirano," the girl said quickly. "Julia Chang," Julia replied.

"Listen Ling, it's really none of your business. And it's not that serious," Julia tried, as she fixed her hair in front of the mirror, but it was no use.

"Is this because of me? I can leave…," Miharu said.

"No, no, it's not because of you. I won't tell anyway," Julia replied.

Julia stepped away from the mirror, ready to leave, but Ling blocked her way.

"Tell me now Julia," Ling said angrily. "Are we friends or what??"

Julia sighed. Stubborn girl…

"Well ok, … it's just, you know, chemistry is so difficult and I feel so ashamed about what happened."

'That's not true, well the last part maybe, but I want them to mind their own business.'

"Ooh…," Miharu acknowledged. "Well, we're not in the same class, so I don't think I can help... I have to go get my books now anyway. See you girls around," she said over her shoulder as she walked away.

Ling grinned.

"I can help you, though, but I gotta warn you; I'm not that good at it either, but hey, we could give it a try!" Julia smiled and nodded. Ling hooked their arms and they walked to their next class as the bell rang.

* * *

"So, Julia, I have a question," Ling started, leaning back with her chair, as they waited for their mathematics teacher to appear. Julia looked at her friend in surprise.

"What is it?"

"How would you like to come over Friday evening? Since we are friends you could stay the night if you'd like, it would be a nice opportunity to get to know each other better. So whaddya say?"

When Julia didn't respond right away, Ling's eyes grew big like saucers and her expression was serious.

"We ARE friends now… right? I would want to be your friend, if you want to be my friend too?" Ling looked at Julia with the sweetest smile of all time. Julia laughed.

"Hihi… yes we're friends, Ling. We're gonna be the bestest of friends! And I'd love to come over," Julia said.

"Yaaaaaaaaay! Coool! We'll have a great time!" Ling said excited, wobbling around on her chair, before giving her friend a big hug.

"Hey Jules? What clothes do you like? I was thinking we could go shopping sometime soon!"

"I like leather clothing, I guess. It looks so soft and comfy, you know?" Julia replied. Ling stuck her tongue out.

"Leather? Oh, I hate it… too showy. I like dresses! Here, I'll show you what I mean," the Chinese girl replied as she opened her agenda to reveal a page with some pictures of herself and friends.

"See that dress? It's my fave, so I save it for after-school moments," she explained as she smiled, white teeth showing.

"Ah… I see…" Julia replied, where after sinking deeply into thought.

'The exams are in eight weeks already, it seems long... but I have some catching up on to do. When I spoke to the principal, she said this school was the best choice to go to, because it was similar to my old school.'

Julia took her books out of her bag as the teacher entered the classroom.

'Well, I just hope it's not too much work… and my teachers will decide if I'm ready to take the final exams or not. If they think I'm not ready to do so, because I changed schools in the middle of the year, I'll have to re-sit this year. I'd better study hard. Studying will be priority number 1 from now on,'she thought.

'No more thinking about that guy's name… I guess I'll soon find out his name anyway, and then everything will clear up, I'm sure. And even if I don't find out soon, I can ask him later. First thing to do is to concentrate on studying.'

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Next chapter preview: ****"Memories" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_When she had passed him by, he began following her. When Julia noticed the guy following her she stopped and turned right at him, looking straight into brown eyes._

"_Excuse me, but why are you following me?" __She asked sincerely confused. __He looked at her__, smirk still on his lips__._

"_I just saw a__ hot__ girl passing by, that's all," he replied__ smoothly__._


	4. Memories

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Tekken (Namco), but I do own the plot of this story. Everything here is written solely for entertainment purposes.**** Used some lyrics of "The Name Of The Game" by ABBA, "Makin' My Way" by Billie and "In Your Eyes" by Sylver. I don't own these lyrics.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Memories**

_**Five**__** weeks had quickly passed at Mishima High. Julia felt good at her new school, except when she was near that guy. She watched his every move, **__**somehow she felt drawn to him in a sense**__**. What **_**was**_** it about him? He was handsome yes**__**,**__** Julia loved the way **__**his black, silky **__**bangs waved as he walked**__**, seemingly tickling his handsome face…**_

_**But anyway, who was he? No one**__** had**__** told her. She didn't ask anyone, let alone**__** the guy himself**__**. **__**Catching up on all her subjects went very well. The teachers seemed pretty satisfied with Julia's hard work.**__** Meanwhile, Julia grew much closer to Christie and Ling, especially **__**the ever bubbly Chinese girl**__**; they became best friends**__**.**_

_

* * *

_

"… and you are such a talented girl. You are willing to learn much, and you learn fast as well. We think you are perfectly capable of taking the final exams. We're all convinced that you will succeed," Ms. Kirano finally said. Julia smiled. "Thank you very much!"

*** ****RRRING!**** ***

The final school bell went off as Ling met Julia in front of the school.

"Finally, I thought this day would never end," Ling complained. "Don't even start about it," Julia replied, grinning.

"How did the meeting go anyway?" Ling asked, toying with one of her pigtails.

"They said I work very hard, and that I can take the finals along with you guys!"

"Oh Jules, that's fantastic! Let's go and celebrate!" Ling exclaimed, jumping up and down on the spot. "Oh, I know!"

Ling placed her hands on both of Julia's shoulders and lowered her voice.

"Let's go shopping."

Julia's eyes widened. "But…"

"_Please_ Jules, just look at this dress. I'm growing too big for it, so I want a new one. And maybe we'll find some other nice things too," Ling begged.

The older girl sighed. "Ling… We have to study. The exams start in four weeks! I will never pass them if I don't study hard enough and—…"

"Julia! You have been studying so hard already lately and the teachers gave you their word that they believe you can do it, right? You WILL pass, and you have four whole weeks left to study, but you mustn't forget about your friends and other very important things… such as shopping. So whaddya say… let's go?"

The brown-haired girl smiled at her defeat.

"Well ok, I guess one day won't matter anyway," she grinned.

"Let's change and meet in front of club Blizz, in, say… 30 minutes?" Ling nodded and took off.

Julia went home too. On the way home she saw a guy standing against a wall. As she walked by, she caught his eye.

'Mmmmmm… that looks fantastic,' he thought, a smirk on his face. When she had passed him by, he began following her. When Julia noticed the guy following her she stopped and turned right at him, looking straight into brown eyes.

"Excuse me, but why are you following me?" She asked sincerely confused. He looked at her, smirk still on his lips.

"I just saw a hot girl passing by, that's all," he replied smoothly. Julia felt uncomfortable. He looked like a street thug, but… there was something about him that she liked. His muscular body was nothing less than obviously sexy in those tight clothes he was wearing, and strands of his bright red hair hung in front of his face, and brown eyes. He _was_ kind of handsome. 'No,' she then thought. 'I don't even _know _him.'

"Well, anyway, I have to go and would you please stop following me? Thank you very much," she said before turning on her heel and going home. As she had demanded of him, he stopped following her. His smirk got even bigger. He knew he'd get a hold of her anyway… 'Because Hwoarang never loses.'

* * *

Sometime later, the two friends met in front of club Blizz.

"Hey Ling, sorry I kept you waiting, I got held up a bit," Julia explained smiling lightly. "Ah, no biggie! Let's go and get a new dress!" the Chinese girl exclaimed, pulling Julia along with her into the first clothing shop they saw.

"I'll go and check out the skirts," Julia said.

"No, no, no… Jules you _HAVE_ to see the dress I'm gonna buy before I buy it! What if it wouldn't look good on me? C'mon Jules, I need your advice!" Ling said as she dragged Julia over to the dresses.

"Look! That's the one!" Ling said, pointing at a model wearing an emerald green dress with white flowers. Julia looked at it thoughtfully. She thought it looked a bit childish, but who cares…

"It's cool Ling! I didn't know you liked green though?" Julia asked.

"Well there's more colours to choose from. But as a matter of fact, I _don't _like green. It's just not _my _colour. And blue is so I dunno," she mumbled as she was going through the rack with dresses, her hands gracing the soft materials, "I wear blue all the time already so that's too boring and… yeah…"

Julia rolled her eyes at her small friend before her eye caught sight of a bright red dress with a golden flower on the front and back. Smiling, she took the dress out of the rack and held it up for her friend to see.

"Ling, what about this one?"

Ling's eyes widened as she saw the dress her friend had found.

"Oh wowieeeee! That one is _perfect_! Julia you have such a great fashion sense!" Ling exclaimed, glomping her friend. Julia laughed.

"You can look for more dresses now, Ling, but I'll just be going to check out the skirts," Julia said with a wink, before heading over to the other side of the shop.

As she saw all kinds of skirts in all colours of the rainbow, she smiled. She knew kind of what she was looking for… she really wanted a leather skirt. Leather was smooth, luxurious and very very pretty. But if it would be pretty on _her_, she didn't know yet,when suddenly her eyes caught sight of a model.

"Oh my gosh! That's it!" She exclaimed quietly.

A simple black top, and a very very sexy black leather skirt with little glittering stars on it. The look was completed by velvetty boots.

Julia gazed dreamily at the outfit. She needed a new outfit anyway, and it really looked great on the model… but should she buy it?

'Yes, no, yes, no, yes, no… _yes_… _no_… oh hell, I'll just buy it! I know Ling doesn't really like leather anyway, so I'll go and pay before she comes over here blabbering about how leather is yucky or something,' she decided.

* * *

Julia was waiting for Ling near the information desk. "I wonder if she'll like them, if only just a bit," she murmured unconsciously.

"Like what?" Ling suddenly popped up, grinning madly. When Julia said nothing, the black-haired girl pouted.

"_Wh__aa__at_? Tell meeeeee!"

Julia sighed.

"You're so childish, Ling…! I bought some clothes for myself but I don't think you'd like them," she explained.

Ling looked at her friend in confusion.

"Jules, you're my friend. Even if I wouldn't like the clothes myself, I'd be happy for you that you have some fancy new clothes," she simply said, nodding as to emphasize her honesty.

As they walked out the shop, Julia opened her bag just enough for Ling to peek inside.

"You see? Those are my new clothes…," Julia said.

"They are cool Jules! Looks very shiny, sparkly and most of all, very, very _sexy_!" Ling exclaimed with excitement.

Julia looked at her friend accusingly.

"Yeah right, you're just saying that," Julia closed the bag and walked on. Ling pulled Julia's hair.

"Hold it right there, miss! I'm honest you know! I mean, would you ever seen me in leather? No. But you Julia Chang, you might very well be able to pull of the sexiest leather look ever," she nodded her head slowly and winked cheekily.

Julia smirked. "Maybe… glad you think so. Thanks," she said, giving one of her friend's pigtails a friendly tug.

"Hey!" Ling exclaimed, laughing. "Let's get some ice cream!"

* * *

On the way back they ate their ice cream, while enjoying the comfortable silence between them.

"Hmm that was delicious," Julia murmured contently before peeking at her friend, who wasn't even close to finishing her ice cream yet.

Ling blushed, icecream all over her lips.

"I like ice cream, so I take my time enjoying it," she said childishly. Julia grinned.

"So I noticed."

They reached Ling's house and stopped.

"Well Jules, have 'fun' studying," Ling said as she walked to the front door. "Bye bye!" she said before entering. "Bye Ling," Julia said.

* * *

Julia continued the way home by herself and as she reached her house, got her keys and opened the front door, her thoughts once more drifted to that guy… that street thug. He was scary in a way… but he was very sexy as well.

Putting her new clothes in her closet, she smiled with satisfaction. "They look absolutely great. I will save them for a nice event."

Then, with a sigh, Julia took out her exam schedule and studied it.

"French, Japanese, Maths…," she muttered.

She took her French books and began studying, but after some minutes her thoughts found a new subject… that classmate of hers, that guy.

Who was he? And who did he remind her off?

"Why didn't I ask? I am sucha whimp…," she mumbled, burying her face in her hands.

'I can't study like this,' she thought to herself, closing the book. She got up, walked over to the bed where she dropped down, closing her eyes momentarily.

"I've seen you twice, in a short time… only some weeks since we've started…," she started to sing softly. She sighed and layed around a bit more, just thinking.

When she stood up and went over to the mirror, the only thing reflected deeply in her eyes was sadness and confusion.

"Why am I so sad inside? Why am I so confused? This has to stop soon. If I can't get him off of my mind, I will have to go and ask him who he is…," she told herself sternly.

She nodded at herself, promising herself mentally that she'd solve all the confusing things bothering her.

"I'm on my way, I've got a plan… I'm making my way anyway that I can," she sung to herself, skipping back to her table to get her French book. She flopped down on her bed once more and continued her studying.

* * *

"That is enough for today."

Jin Kazama closed his mathematics book and turned on his stereo. The first thing he heard were some uninteresting commercials, as he headed over to his closet and started changing into his training outfit.

Just about done, Jin looked himself over in the mirror, as a sad melody filled the room.

Deep brown eyes softened with sadness and he sighed at his reflection.

_I can still remember, long ago  
Living in the fast lane, never slow  
And nothing that__ could come between me and you_

*** Flashbacks ***

"_I said you had to shut up!" __The bully roared, raising his hand, ready to hit her.__ Her eyes were big, full of fear and she screamed. _

_Then a young __boy came out of nowhere and k__nocked the bully down with a swift move.__ The rest of the boys were looking pale__ and started to tremble._

"_It's Kazama!" __They exclaimed before running away as fast as they could._

"_Come back you cowards!" The __biggest bully yelled__ as he __got__ up again. _

"_What's the big idea Kazama?!"__ He spat, clenching his fist at Jin._

"_Hurting you for hurting her," __Jin said dangerously._

"_D-do you know each other? I mean, come on, I didn't know she was your friend and__…" _

_He didn't get a chance to finish. Jin pu__nched him in his face__ and the boy staggered back. His nose was bleeding. _

_"I'm out of here!" He shouted before taking off, the alley becoming quiet._

_The girl sitting on the ground __looked up at the boy who was left. She stood up__, dusted herself off lightly and gazed at him curiously. __It was a pretty boy with __silky__ black hair and beautiful brown eyes._

"_Who are you?" Julia asked shyly. _

"_I'm Jin Kazama."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Julia's hair waved as she hopped next to him on their way to school. _

"_Today is going to be so cool, come on hurry up Jin!"_

_Jin smiled at her and stopped walking. _

'_She's so energetic and excited all the time, I just love__ her so much__,__'__ he thought as he stood still__, his own thoughts sinking in only now._

"_Come on already!" She said as she took his hand and ran away with him._

_~*~*~*~_

_The note was __perfumed.__ On the front of the envelope it said:__ 'To Jin'. _

_Jin opened i__t__ and read._

'_Dearest Jin, _

_I know we've been __getting __along very well in class and I kind of like you… so I am asking you, would you want to be my boyfriend? It's just…'_

_J__in stopped reading and headed over to the bin without a second thought, throwing it away. _

"_What is Elva thinking? I don't like her, and we DON'T get along! I don't want a girlfriend__ like her__!"_

_~*~*~*~_

_She opened her bag to look for a book but instead, she found a letter. The letter was __wrinkled__and said__ 'to Julia from Jin'. She lay down on her bed and read it._

'_My dear Julia, _

_I liked our friendship, but you've got to understand I __have feelings for someone else__, and that girl __is the only one I want to be with. She's with me on vacation as __I write this__. I'm sorry, but it all ends here. _

_Don't hate me, but I don't want to have contact with you ever again_

_Jin__.__'_

_Tears streamed down her cheeks. _

"_No, this__ can't be__ from Jin, it __just __can't. We are best friends! What is he thinking? I'm calling him now." _

_She __dialled the number. _

'_Oh wait, he's on vacation,__'__ she thought__ sadly and she was about to hang up as a familiar voice picked up the phone._

"_Jin Kazama here."_

"_J-Jin??? Is it __really __you?"_

"_Yes, it's m__e __Julia__… __what's going on__,__ Jules__?__Y__ou sound like something's wrong," he said._

"_Yes, I got this letter and it was written by you and it said you wanted to break our contact for forever and that you were on vacation with__ the girl you loved…__," she s__obbed._

"_Oh Julia, I would never break our friendsh__ip, we are BEST friends Jules__… __don't worry," he said trying to comfort his friend._

"_I knew you wouldn't but, that letter__…"_

"_Jules, whatever it all said, it's not true. Let's m__eet in the park, we'll find who did that to us. Ok?__ I think I have a hunch as to who did it…__"_

"_Ok__… __Mr. D__etective, see you soon," __Julia giggled and hung up._

'_We will find out who did this, we're just 12 and we are detectives already!__' s__he thought happily._

*** End Flashbacks ***

'Julia. It just can't be her. She has some qualities of my best friend but she's so different as well somehow. What was I thinking?' He sighed.

"I'd better get my training started for today…," he said to himself.

Walking out the door, about to close it, his eyes caught sight of the mess he left on his table. Oh and he left his stereo on as well. He sighed again.

"Stupid books, oh well, I guess I can put them away… why not. I won't be able to continue my studying today anyway."

_I hope that you can hear me,__  
__though you're living in another world,_

"Remembering the friendship that was ours," Jin started singing. He sung the words that came into his mind, not bothering if it fit or not.

_If only I knew,__  
__that chances were few,__  
__maybe I,__  
__would still be with you_

Jin sung along until the song finished and then he turned off the stereo.

"She doesn't want to know anything about me, and IF this was Julia Chang, she would have been so happy to see me. But she wasn't, she was nothing but confused. Maybe I should give her some time… no, I gave her a lot of time already," he thought aloud. He was confused as well, he just wanted things to clear up.

'I'll try to talk to her again soon,' he thought.

"My training," he said, as he left the room.

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ****Next chapter preview: "Detention Announcement" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"_No excuse? Well then there's detention!" _

_Julia felt __extremely __guilty._

'_Oh… if I __hadn'__t started talking to him__ in the locker room,__ he would__'ve__ probably left for class immediately__,__'__ she thought._

_Without thinking__,__ Julia protectively swung her hand in front of him._

"_Ms. Kirano, don't punish him. It was all my fault!_


	5. Detention Announcement

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Tekken (Namco), but I do own the plot of this story. Everything here is written solely for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Detention Announcement **

******* 4 ****boring weeks full of ****endless ****studying had passed. This ****was it… time for the finals! *******

Julia looked at the exam schedule that Christie handed her the other day.

"2 exams at one day, 4 days in total, 8 exams…" Julia muttered.

"French and Chemistry/Natural Science (2 grades for this subject) on Monday, Maths and English on Tuesday, Geography and Japanese on Wednesday and Informatics and History at Thursday. Friday is a free day this week… hey that's cool! I like that," she said.

"Grades are obvious, F and less is fail. 90 minutes for each test… test results will be available on Monday after all exams have been taken. Make sure you are not late for your results," it read.

"Hmm well that's all fine with me, I just hope I pass."

*** The next morning, 8:30am at school ***

Julia looked at the clock as the exam papers were handed out.

"You will have 90 minutes exactly to work on this exam, good luck," the teacher watching this exam said.

'Ok. Here we go…' Julia thought as she started.

*** After the ****two**** tests ***

Julia took her coat out of her locker and walked to the exit.

"Hey Julia, wait up!" she stopped and turned to see Christie. Julia greeted her with a smile.

"Hi Christie, how did your exams go?"

The bronze-tanned girl looked down and sighed lightly.

"French is like, not something I'm good at. I think I have passed that test though…," she replied.

"Hey Julia, would you—…" She was interrupted by a familiar, but annoying voice.

"Juleeeeeees! Juliaaaaaa! You comin' or what?" Ling shouted. Julia turned and saw a waving Ling at the exit.

"Sorry Christie, I promised Ling I would help her with maths this afternoon," Julia apoligsed.

"Bye," she said as she walked over to Ling.

Christie looked angry and crossed her arms as she watched the two girls leave.

'Why would she only want to spend time with Ling? Ling never runs out of energy, she's just an over-active kid, and now she spends all her time with Julia!… but I'd also like to be good friends with Julia,'she thought sadly.

'Stupid Ling.'

* * *

It was 5:37 when Julia woke up on Monday morning. She looked at the time and got up.

'I can't sleep anymore, anyway… I'm so nervous. What if I messed up my tests? I'd be in so much trouble… I would have to— No! Stop it, Julia. You passed those tests, you did. You have passed them, just like Ling and the others.'

Julia snapped out of her thoughts and entered the bathroom. She put the plug in the tub and let it fill with warm water. She let her nightwear slide off her body and stepped into the bathtub.

As she soaked in the warm bubbles, she was still thinking nervously about the exams. She'd really studied hard and really did her best on each and every exam, but what if? Ah well, she'd find out soon enough…

*** 8****:22 ****AM ***

Julia walked down the long hallway, high heels clicking on the tiles, as she headed over to her locked. She unbuttoned her coat, took it off and was folding it as someone entered the locker room.

… it was _him_.

It was now or never, she just HAD to ask him his name. Stuffing her coat in her locker, she closed it and as she collected all her nerve, she walked up to him.

"Hey… g-good morning," she started, smiling lightly.

He looked at her with a surprised look on his face. "Oh, hi,… Julia," he replied.

She simply drowned in his beautiful brown eyes right then and there… boy, was he ever handsome!

Suddenly the school bell rang, snapping the two out of their short stare. "Oh, we'll be late… see you in class," Julia said, growing nervous, taking off immediately.

'_What did I do now??? I hate myself! I hate myself! I hate myself! What's more important, Chang? That boy or not getting late into class?!_'

She glanced at a clock on the wall. 8:28… she wasn't going to make it.

Jin had snapped out of it and had gone right after her. He knew she was going to say something, so he ran after her. He had to know.

She ran swiftly through the halls, not minding any teacher saying "don't run". She could see the door of the classroom just closing right in front of her face.

"Damn…" she stopped in her tracks, right in front of the door.

"I'm in trouble now…," she sighed.

Jin saw her enter the room as he came around the corner. He didn't follow her inside right away, momentarily contemplating what he'd tell Kirano after she'd find out he was late _again_.

Meanwhile, everyone had turned at Julia… she was late. Julia just stood there in the doorway, as her cheeks turned red.

"M-ms. Kirano? I'm very sorry I'm late," Julia apologised sincerely.

Ms. Kirano, who was just writing something on the blackboard, turned around and looked at Julia.

"That's no problem Miss Chang, just sit down quickly… so we can start."

Julia breathed a sigh of relief and was about to head to her seat as the door opened behind her.

"Ms. Kirano?"

Julia turned and saw him. Ms. Kirano looked irritated.

"You!!! You're late…" she spat dangerously.

Julia jumped, her eyes widened.

'Is she really that angry? Why is she only angry with him? I was late too…'

She had never heard Ms. Kirano talking in such a harsh tone of voice before.

"You're late AGAIN!" Jin looked at the ground.

"What's your excuse now, huh? The alarm clock didn't work again?"

Jin was quiet, because what she just said truly happened. He had set it one hour earlier than he would on a normal day, just to make sure he'd be on time today, but the thing had made no sound at all!

But she wouldn't believe him anyway… Jin fixed his gaze on his feet, he couldn't face her.

"No excuse? Well then there's detention!"

Julia felt extremely guilty.

'Oh… if I hadn't started talking to him in the locker room, he would've probably left for class immediately,' she thought.

Without thinking, Julia protectively swung her hand in front of him.

"Ms. Kirano, please don't punish him. It was all my fault! And…" Ms. Kirano got angrier by the second, or by every word Julia said.

"Miss Chang! Not another word! Don't you _dare_ stand up for him! He is ALWAYS late, and I warned him about the consequences over and over and over again," Ms. Kirano exclaimed angrily.

"But Ms. Kirano! Please… it was my fault, if I hadn't started talking to him in the locker room, he would have gone to class immediately," Julia tried.

"You can punish me instead!" she added without thinking.

Jin's head snapped up from his stare to the ground and his eyes widened as he looked at Julia.

Their classmates looked shocked, no one had ever dared to reject Ms. Kirano's detention announcements, let alone stand up for someone who just got detention, ever since that one time one year ago. She got so furious, she scared everyone in class, that year.

'What is she doing? Ms. Kirano will go ballistic!'Jin thought.

Ms. Kirano was furious.

"Julia! Don't!" Jin exclaimed.

"SILENCE! Miss Chang! That's enough!!! Detention for you… _both_!" She shouted.

"And I don't want another word about this! From _no one_!"

Julia sighed and stared at her shoes. All that trouble for nothing and now she was stuck with detention as well. She felt miserable.

"Miss Chang, I thought you were smarter than to behave like this. You both, sit down and we'll start with the results."

Disappointment could be heard in the teacher's voice.

Julia and Jin walked to their seats.

Ling looked at her friend as she sat down. Julia met the gaze of her friend shortly, noting the obvious confusion in her brown eyes.

Julia looked away from Ling and just stared at the blackboard, as she silently watched her teacher writing the final homeroom grades on everyone's papers.

She'd probably gotten herself an extra low grade for behaviour, that was certain.

What had she done…?

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ****Next chapter preview: "Useful Detention" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

_Then he smiled back with the sweetest smile._

"_You done too?" He asked._

_Then it hit her. Her eyes widened and she just stared at him. _

"_Julia? Is something wrong?"_

_

* * *

_**Author's note: please read & review! Thanks!**


	6. Useful Detention

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Tekken (Namco), but I do own the plot of this story. Everything here is written solely for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

**Chapter ****6 – Useful Detention**

No one said a word, until the teacher broke the silence.

"I will start calling your names one by one now. When you hear your name, please come forward to receive the results of your final exams. And as you all know, grades for behaviour, effort and insight are included as well. Lastly, you can look at your results as soon as everyone received their results."

The black-haired woman got up from her seat and started calling students' names.

'I really blew it now… I probably messed up some exams and I bet I failed the behaviour grade horribly because of detention.' Julia was lost in her thoughts when she suddenly felt someone touching her arm.

"Julia, she called your name. Go!" Ling whispered urgently.

"Miss Chang! Now, or never!" Ms. Kirano called her, sounding annoyed. Julia quickly stood up and walked up to the front of the classroom. She accepted the papers from her teacher and bowed lightly.

Julia walked back to her seat and placed the papers on her table, eying them nervously.

Soon everyone had received their papers and it was time to see the results.

"You may all look now," Ms. Kirano said as she seated herself. Julia looked at the papers.

With shaking hands she took the papers, lost in her thoughts, so deep, she could only vaguely hear her classmates shout in bliss or disbelief. Slowly turning the page, her brown eyes widened the second she saw the results.

"This c-can't be…," she stuttered. She looked around and saw everyone comparing their results.

Ling stood at Christie's table, both hands on her small hips.

"My grades are way better than yours, Xiaoyu!" The tanned girl snapped.

"No way Monteiro, mine are _much_ better!"

"Oh yeah? Look at that horrible grade for mathematics. Mwahahaaha!"

Ling turned around and saw Julia sitting quietly at her table. Thinking her friend was upset, the Chinese glared at the girl in front of her one more time.

"Mine are better!" she stated angrily, before turning on her heel, heading over to Julia.

Julia smiled lightly as Ling joined her and together they looked at her results.

**French: C**  
**Japanese: B**  
**English: A**  
**Maths: C**  
**Chemistry: C, Natural Science: D**  
**Geography: C**  
**History: B****  
****Informatics: A**

Julia smiled, blinking away some happy tears.

"I passed them, Xiao! And how…," she said, her voice shaky.

The expression on the petite girl's face was stunned.

"Jules! You are so bright! Look at all those fine grades! Oh I'm so proud!!!"

Julia smiled at her friend.

"Thanks Xiao!"

Ling patted Julia on the back.

"Who'd have thought my best friend was not only a beautiful lady, but a genius as well!"

Julia blushed and giggled. "Aw, c'mon Xiao. I'm not all that… oh, but what about you? I'm sure your results are great as well! Show me?"

Ling handed Julia the papers.

"Well… your grades are neat too, Xiao! Too bad about mathematics but hey, who cares about maths anyway huh?" She said, nudging her friend playfully.

Ling smiled, as Julia gave her back her papers. "Thanks Jules. Hey, how would you like to come over this afternoon? To celebrate our grades, I was thinking we could do something fun!" Julia nodded.

"Oh, by the way," Ling continued, fixing her pigtails, "Have you looked at page 3? There are the other grades Kirano was talking about. Julia curiously turned the page.

**Insight: B**  
**Effort: A**  
**Behaviour: /B/ -- ****D**

"What?!" Ling shouted. "How can this be?"

Julia said nothing and stared blankly at the page.

While the original grade for behaviour had been a B, it was replaced with a D. But Julia knew why. She sighed sadly and put away her papers. Ling glared at the teacher, brows knitting together furiously.

"Oh, that's _so_ not fair! She can't do that! That old hag!"

*** ****R****rrring! ***

After the bell rang everyone stood up, ready to go home.

"Hey Jules, don't be sad okay? Your grades are great and you're the best!" She grinned, before turning serious for a moment, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Good luck in detention Jules… you'll be fine. I have some stuff to do now, but I'll see you at my house at around 8?"

Julia smiled lightly. "Yeah, sure Xiao. See you later."

Everyone had left, leaving Julia and Jin together with Ms. Kirano.

"Well you two, this isn't all. You can go and start to write."

She pointed at Jin.

"You. Write 'I am not allowed to be late at school' 200 times. And you," she continued, pointing at Julia. "Write 'I will not stand up for late-comers' 200 times… after writing, show it to me and then you may go!"

Julia hated her harsh tone of voice. Deep down she wished she had never walked up to him this morning, because then all of this would have never happened.

"I have to copy some papers. I'll be back in 5 minutes, so you'd better start writing immediately." Ms. Kirano left the classroom, and locked the door behind her.

Julia sighed and decided it'd indeed be better to not waste any time and walked up to the teacher's desk to take a paper. Walking back slowly, she unconsciously thought about how irresponsible of the teacher it was to lock them in the classroom.

Sitting down, she took a pen and started writing. She wrote quickly, but careful enough not to make it look messy… if it turned out messy, she'd surely have to do it all over again.

She paused, secretly looking at her classmate who had also grabbed a paper, who was now scribbling carefully. A small smile crept upon her lips. Weird fate for them to suddenly be in detention together, after everything…

Julia finished her hundredth sentence and got up to get a new paper. Heading back to her seat, she looked at the black-haired guy again, writing his sentences.

'He really _is_ handsome, just like Ling said, I know he is. But his bangs, his eyes, his voice… everything about him reminds me of someone. I know it for sure now. But _who_?'she thought confused.

*** ****Flashback**** ***

'_No more thinking about that guy's name… I guess I'll soon find out his name anyway, and then everything will clear up, I'm sure. And even if I don't find out soon, I can ask him later. First thing to do is to concentrate on studying.'_

* **End Flashback**** ***

'It's so strange… no one ever used his name in class. On the other hand, I never asked him his name. Maybe he is shy? Nah, not likely… maybe he just doesn't like to be called by his name?'

Brows knit together in confusion, she was staring at him, lost in her thoughts. Little did she know that Jin had been watching her for a while already, noticing the puzzled expression on her face.

She suddenly realised she had been staring at him and she blushed, smiling weakly.

Then he smiled back with the sweetest smile.

"You done too?" He asked.

Then it hit her. Her eyes widened and she just stared at him.

"Julia? Is something wrong?" She didn't reply.

'Is he really… No… he couldn't be… could he?'

Julia was too confused to answer. Jin shook his head and stood up, heading for the stereo in the back of the classroom.

He switched it on and the famous song 'In The End' was playing.

Julia shook her head.

'Relax Julia, look at him and see if it's true, see if it's really him!' she told herself. She lifted her eyes to look in his direction, the music in the background.

'Is it…?' She squinted her eyes, but then her heart skipped a beat.

'Yes, I believe it! It's a miracle but…'

"I've put my trust in you  
pushed it as far as I can go  
for all this  
there's only one thing you should know,"Jin sung along with the song.

His beautiful, soft voice filled the room, leaving Julia speechless as her thoughts became more clear.

'I know who he is. It's…'

"J-Jin…" she whispered inaudibly.

Julia couldn't say or do anything, she could only smile hopefully. Maybe this detention and all wasn't as bad as she thought.

'If I wouldn't have stood up for him this morning, I wouldn't be here right now and I'd still be wondering who he is! This is a miracle!'

Jin suddenly cut off her train of thoughts, breaking the silence between them.

"Miss Chang, you have detention!"

He paced over to the teacher's desk, slamming his hand down on the desk. "You have _detention_! You can write 'I love you so much Ms. Kirano' and you can write 'You are the best teacher in the whole wide world'," he said, mimicking their teacher.

Julia laughed, deciding to play along with him and walked up to Ms. Kirano's desk. Her braids waved as she moved.

'God, she really is gorgeous… more beautiful than in my memories even,' Jin thought as he took a look at her body. He loved the skirt on her, she looked adorable.

"Ms. Kiwano? I think you are a vewy, vewy nice teacher," Julia said innocently, looking simply angelic.

"Ah child! That's the reason for me to give you detention! Just write 'I love you Ms. Kirano' a 1000 times," Jin replied. Julia laughed.

"Miss Chang! Don't-…," Jin stopped abruptly as he smelled something. Julia frowned.

"Um.. I-Is something wrong?" Jin looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face. He seemed fearful.

"Don't you smell smoke?" Julia frowned.

"Smoke?"

She sniffed and her eyes widened suddenly. Her face grew pale and her eyes were big, full of fear.

"Julia?"

"Th-There!!!" She screamed as she pointed. Jin turned and his eyes widened as well。

"Oh no!"

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Next chapter ****preview: "****Escape****" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_Suddenly, she red shades of red, orange-ish light and felt a heat burning in her back. She looked over her shoulder to see the fire._

_"Jin! The fire! It's h-here!"_

_The sound of desperation in Julia's shaking voice, made Jin's heart beat faster in fear._

_'It's no use, we're trapped.'_

* * *

**Author****'s note: please read & review!**


	7. Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken (Namco), but I do own the plot of this story. Everything here is written solely for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Escape **

Julia screamed, petrified.

"Smoke!!! Oh god!!!"

Jin abruptly turned and saw smoke entering the classroom from under the door.

"Don't panic, Julia. We're gonna get out of here," he said firmly, heading over to the emergency exit door, but it was locked!

"Great! Just great! An emergency door, _locked_?!"

Julia was shocked.

"No… oh no, this can't be," Julia whispered in disbelief as she dropped to her knees, tears burning in her eyes. Jin sat down next to Julia and gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Julia, look at me." Julia looked up in his brown eyes. Despite everything, she felt save… was it really him after all?

"Listen to me, we're going to get out of here, okay. Trust me," he said gently.

She just nodded.

Jin stood in front of the door. "We _will _escape," he muttered, before high-kicking the door with all his might, making the door drop backwards.

"Julia, let's get out of here," Jin said, holding out his hand to the scared girl standing next to him.

"I'll lead," he said he lead Julia into a dark passage, holding her hand tightly.

Jin hoped his eyes would somehow adjust to the darkness inside this passage, but they didn't and they couldn't see a thing. As they slowly continued going forward, Jin suddenly fell into something, pulling Julia along with him, their fingers no longer entwined.

"Aaaaaahhh! What is this? We're going to die!!" Julia screamed as they fell.

"No, we're not!" Jin shouted back.

"Grab my hand," Jin said reaching his hand behind his back.

"I can't see you Jin, I can't see anything!"

"Just reach out and see if you can feel my hand," he suggested. Julia did so and poked her hand into the darkness that seemed to be all around them.

As soon as Jin felt her hand, he took it and held it tightly. "Gotcha, Julia."

Still sliding down, Jin began to think it was an emergency slide they were on. Just like the one they had at the building of their primary school, instead of a emergency staircase. The passage became a bit lighter, and Jin saw they were headed for a stone floor.

Julia peeked over his shoulder and gasped.

"Jin! We're going to smash onto that stone floor!"

"Brace yourself!" Jin shouted, letting go of her hand. Julia prepared to make a roll as soon as she would hit the floor.

"Julia, you have to-… " Jin couldn't finish his sentence, as he smacked hard onto the stone floor. Wasting no time to think about any pain, he turned and got to his knees, holding his arms up to catch Julia.

He only saw a glimpse of widened brown eyes as Julia landed right into his arms, but the impact was so great that Jin toppled over with the girl in his arms.

On the cold stone floor, Jin lay on his back, the brown-haired girl sprawled across him. Jin clenched his teeth as his back ached slightly. Julia moved away from him, she panted a bit.

"I'm so sorry… are you okay?" she whispered concerned, gazing down at him.

"As long as you're fine," he answered, momentarily closing rich brown eyes.

Julia blushed slightly as she moved away from him, giving him some space.

"I'm fine… because you caught me."

She tried to stand up, but she couldn't. Jin got to his feet and carefully helped the petite girl up.

"Thanks…" she said silently.

He looked around and saw an exit.

"There's our exit," Jin said relieved. They walked over to the door and tried to open it, but to no avail.

"Not again! Just great, look at it. It's even better locked than the other door."

"WHAT?" Julia exclaimed in shock. "What is this, some kind of prison???" She shouted angrily.

"Step back, I'll kick the door open," Jin said, as Julia stepped back. She watched him try over and over again to open the door, but the door wouldn't open.

Suddenly, she red shades of red, orange-ish light and felt a heat burning in her back. She looked over her shoulder to see the fire.

"Jin! The fire! It's h-here!"

The sound of desperation in Julia's shaking voice, made Jin's heart beat faster in fear.

'It's no use, we're trapped,' he thought hopelessly.

"We have to get out of here," Julia said, looking at Jin helplessly. "Come on, we must kick the door together, it's our last chance. You're strong right? Maybe together we can do it!"

He looked at her, admiring her courage and power. He saw a confident look in her brown eyes… just like 5 years ago. How could he not try and help her? Jin walked to stand by her side and gave her a nod.

"Okay then, 1, 2, 3… NOW!" Julia shouted as they ran towards the door together, jumping up and high-kicking it together. It fell open and they landed outside in a grass field that stretched on almost as far as they could see.

As they stood side by side, they realised this must be the back of the school. Their hands locked once again, as Jin smiled. "Let's go Julia," he said softly, before they ran out, out into the red sunset.

'Is it that late already? Hours must have passed,' Julia thought.

As they were running, Julia was so relieved they escaped, so lost in her thoughts that she suddenly tripped over as rock on the path and fell down, pulling the black-haired youth in front of her along.

"Sorry," she muttered as she glanced at him, dusting herself off and giving him a hand to stand up

"I'm sorry, I didn't look where I was going," she apologised as she helped him get up.

"No problem, at least we made it out of there alive," Jin said smiling.

Then they walked to the gate. From there, they could see around 20 fire fighters trying to take care of the fire. Jin's hand brushed Julia's lightly, before he took her hand in his once more.

'Why does he take my hand like that every time?' Julia wondered. She peeked at him shortly, when they suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Are you both okay?! I'm _so_ sorry I didn't come back earlier, I got held up by the copy machine and when I got back I noticed the fire…" she stammered, fear and shame written all-over her face.

"Weren't you two afraid?"

"Yes, I…," Julia peeked at Jin.

"We were, but we made it out of there alive…" she trailed of before quietly adding, "Ms. Kirano, he saved my _life_…"

The teacher smiled, seemingly relieved.

"I guess the written sentences are burned now, but as long as you are both alive… you may go home."

She apologised once more, before turning back towards the fire fighters.

It had gotten quite dark already by the time Jin and Julia had started walking towards the big school gate, as it started raining lightly. They kept walking, but before they knew it, the rain had increased and gotten very heavy.

"I don't have an umbrella with me. We might catch a bad cold, since it's freezing out here, or maybe it's just me who's cold," Julia muttered.

Jin wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her a bit closer to him, as they kept walking. She glanced at him surprised.

"I also have no umbrella or jacket with me, but I hope this keeps you warm enough for now," he said gently.

"Thanks," she said, smiling weakly.

They kept walking, not saying anything, just listening to the rain hitting the stone path and grass.

"Julia?" Jin spoke up, breaking the silence.

Julia looked at him. "Hmm?"

"Julia, I've been longing to ask you something for like weeks. Ever since you came here," Jin confessed, coming to a halt, meeting her gaze.

"I have to ask you something too," she replied truthfully, blushing lightly. Jin laughed nervously.

"You first."

"No, you."

"Ladies first," Jin tried.

"Nice try… together ok…"

"1… 2… 3…!"

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **Next chapter preview: "Reunited Forever!"** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_The man __turned on is heel, heading back towards her. He seemed irritated and stopped right in front of her, looking deep into her eyes._

"_You see, l__il' lady__, life __ain't__ fair__,__ a__'__right?! So get the hell out of my face!" He snarled at her._

"_What's going on here?"_

* * *

**Author****'s note: please read & review, thanks!**


	8. Reunited Forever!

**A/N to Michelle: I mailed you, please contact me. Even if you decided not to help me. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1.**

**Chapter 8  – Reunited Forever!**

"IS IT REALLY YOU?" Jin and Julia asked at the same moment. 

They stared at each other in shock. It was only raining harder and harder, but they didn't seem to care. Julia's hair was all wet, and so were her clothes. Jin's hair didn't stand up anymore, and he was also soaking wet. 

"Julia Chang? You are my b-best friend!" 

Julia's eyes lit up.

"That's me… I guess. You see, I had an accident in 8th grade, and ever since that accident, my memory has been bad. You remember me of my best friend from years ago…," Julia said, smiling weakily.

"Jin, is it really you?" Now Jin's eyes lit up. 

"Yes, Julia... it's me! Jin Kazama..." A big smile crossed Julia's lips. "Jin!" 

Jin wrapped his arms around her. Some tears streamed down her cheeks. She couldn't believe it. 

"Oh Julia, I thought I'd never see you again, you were my best friend" Jin whispered in her ear. 

Julia lifted her head to look at him, tears still running down.

"W-we still are best friends, right? And we will be forever... right?" Julia asked with a shaking voice. Jin nodded smiling.

"Of course! Forever friends…" 

Julia smiled weakily. She was shivering. She couldn't believe it! She just couldn't. Jin gently rubbed her arm. 

"Hey... it's ok, we won't ever part again, I promise. We are forever friends!"

"Thank you Jin."

They stayed in each others embrace for some minutes, when Julia broke the silence.

"I'd better go home," Julia started after a moment of silence. Jin nodded.

"Yes, or you'll catch a nasty cold... I mean look at you, you're soaking wet," he said, removing her hair from her face. 

"You are too silly, it's not like we should only care about me..."

Jin smiled.

"I'll walk with you."

"Thanks Jin," Julia said. 

"You're welcome Jules, you always are." 

-------------

When they got to Julia's house, they stopped. Julia looked at her friend. 

"Hey would you like to come in? We have much to talk about don't you think? By the way, you have to dry up." 

Jin agreed and they entered her house. She turned on a lamp and walked straight to the bathroom, grabbing two towels. She handed one to Jin. He dried his hair and clothes, as Julia walked into the kitchen drying her own hair and clothes.

"Would you like some warm chocolate milk?" she asked. "It's only 19.15, so we have lots of... time." Julia giggled as she looked at her friend.

"What?"

"Hihi... nothing... your hair, it's just so messy," she said. Jin looked down.

"Oh well, I'll fix that in a bit."

Jin walked into the kitchen. 

"You still like choco... right? Or not...." He smiled. 

"Of course I do," he replied. 

"We used to drink it so much!" 

Julia looked in a cupboard but she couldn't find the chocolate milk. 

"How odd, I'm sure it was here a couple of days ago..." Julia mumbled. Jin smirked. 

"Maybe you drunk it all already." 

"Not funny Jin, I swear it was here...," she said. Julia looked sad.

"I wanted chocolate milk so badly...," she said followed by a sigh. Jin smiled. 

"Cheer up, Jules, I've got an idea. Why don't we go to that new café in town? I heared they have the best chocolate milk there." Jin looked through his long, black bangs as she suddenly held them aside and looked him right into his gentle, brown eyes.

"Do you mean that? I mean, I LOVE chocolate milk! I wanna have choco!!!" She exclaimed.

"And we can catch up on things aswell...," Jin added.  

"C'mon let's go, we wouldn't wanna keep the chocolate milk waiting right?" Julia cheered. 

"Yaaaaaay! Chocolate milk, watch out, 'cause here I come!" 

Julia grabbed her umbrella and gave it to Jin as they stepped outside. She locked the door and left the yard with Jin. Jin held the umbrella above them, so they wouldn't get all wet again. The hard, cold wind made Julia shiver. 

"What a w-weather," Julia said shivering. 

"We're almost there Jules, look there it is!" Jin said as he pointed.****

***After some minutes***

"Why isn't there a free table? It's so full!" Julia said irritated. 

She was looking for a table, while Jin ordered the drinks. 2 girls just left a table. 

_Finally!_ Was the only word Julia could think of. Julia sprinted forward, towards the table, when she suddenly fell on the floor. She 'blocked' her fall with her arms. Someone tackled her. 

"Ah... my arm... what the-..." She looked back and saw 3 guys standing around her. 

"Woops! Sowwy wittle guwl, you fell down pwetty hawd... does it huwt?" One of them said in a baby-like voice. Julia stood up and was pretty angry. 

"Why did you do that! What the hell is wrong with you? I didn't do anything wrong!" Julia said angrily. The guy smirked. 

"We had to stop you from getting our table." Julia got even angrier. 

"What? I was the first one to sit there, if a certain person wouldn't have tackled me!" 

"Ohhhhhh wight, sowwy but it's ouw table now. Too bad," he said. Julia was upset. She sighed. The guy turned and was about to leave for the table.

"Please... I've been standing here for such a long time, waiting for a table. And then I find one and you tackle me! That's just not fair," Julia tried. The man was irritated by Julia's complains. He turned and looked deep into her eyes. 

"You see, girl, life isn't fair alright?! So get the hell out of my face!" He snarled at her. 

"What's going on here?" Jin's voice called. 

"Jin he-...," Julia started but he cut her off as he gave her the drinks. 

"Here hold this. It's very simple, Jules, with these kind of people you gotta stay polite," Jin said. 

"Jin?" Julia was confused. "You have to be polite at anytime...," Jin continued reaching out his hand. As soon as Jin felt his hand, he grabbed his hand tightly, turned and flipped him over his back. 

"Jules, ALWAYS be polite... but not towards losers like these." The other 2 guys looked shocked at Jin. 

"Guys, that WAS her table wasn't it?" Jin asked with a smirk on his face. 

They could only nod. They grabbed their friend and left the cafe. Julia's eyes were big, amazed as she was she put the drinks on the table and sat down. 

_He is so strong..._, she thought. Jin sat down across her and smiled. 

"Did I scare you? I am not violent if you think that. Like I said, just be polite and stop being polite when they go messing around," Jin said. Julia smiled shyly. 

"I know, I know, and you didn't scare me." She giggled. 

"It's just, you've become so strong since primary school," she explained. He looked at her. 

"I've trained much... I'm using my mother's fighting skills." Julia nodded. 

"You also did when we were little, she taught you very much huh?" 

Jin only nodded, finding it hard to talk about his mother. He had lost her when they were in the last year of primary school. Julia leaned forward over the table. She took his hand. 

"Jin, I'm sure she's out there and very proud of you Jin." 

He smiled.

"Thanks," Jin replied. They both smiled and talked on about the last couple of years. 

***After 40 minutes***

Julia laughed. 

"Yes, true, you were always late when we were little. Ms. Kirano said you're always late here too." Jin looked embaressed at his empty cup. 

"Well it's mostly my alarmclock, I just have to buy a new one," he explained. Julia grinned. She turned and glanced at the clock.

"Oh it's only..." She turned back at Jin, but abruptly turned back at the clock again.

"Oh gosh! It's that time already?" Jin looked and saw it. 

"Jules, who cares? We're free now anyway...," he said. Julia smiled weakily.

"I know, Jin, but I'm pretty tired... and... OH NO!!!" Julia shouted, jumping up and knocking her chair back. 

"What?" Jin looked puzzled. 

"I was supposed to go to Ling this evening... I'm late!" Julia grabbed her coat and put it on. 

"Jin, I'm so sorry but I have to go, she'll kill me... with all those questions!" 

Jin grinned. 

"Yep, that's Ling." She gave him a friendly hug. 

"We'll go here sometime soon again ok? I really have to go now, bye!" She left the café and headed straight to Ling's place. She just hoped Ling wasn't angry, let alone Jin...

**Authors Note: Well, hope you liked this. SPECIAL THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS! Tell your friends about my story... I want more readers, or is it this bad? Oh well. We'll see. And indeed, my writingstyle has changed during the chapters. I try to describe the looks and surroundings and feelings as good as possible, but it's hard because I'm not that good at English yet. Well I don't know much words to use yet, I'm pretty good at grammar and spelling though... Preview, specially for the reviewers (slight changes could be made later):**

"Ooooooh that's great Jules! Where'd you find him back…?" 

Julia told her about the detention and the fire, and that moment of truth in the rain. 

"But, are you serious! You're saying your best friend is that same Jin Kazama from our school? Our class?!" Ling asked. Julia nodded. "That's so cool Julia! I'm so happy you two found each other again and-…" 

DING DONG. 

"Who could that be?"

Thats it. Keep on checking, and readin' and updatin' and REVIEWING!!! (hint hint) ..::Iris::..


	9. A Little Change Of Plans

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews all of you. It's almost completed, on paper ^_^ we still have a long way to go here R&R! HUGE THANKS to Lacrease... (dunno if I'm spelling that ok, you from that cool story!) THANK YOU SO MUCH for reviewing!!! I openend my mailbox this morning and I saw 10 new messages, while yesterday there were no emails... And god you reviewed each chapter... that's so cool, thank you so much! I didn't review your every chapter, but I liked every bit of it. **

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1. **

**Chapter 9 – A Little Change Of Plans**

She ran, harder and harder. 

_It wasn't nice to leave Jin like that, but I can't let Ling wait either can I?_ She thought to herself. 

When she reached Ling's house she was panting heavily.

"I hope... she's... not angry..." she mumbled. She pressed the doorbell and waited patiently. After some minutes, she finally opened. 

"Julia! Where have you been? Why are you so late?" Ling said curious. Julia just stepped in. 

"I'll tell you in a few minutes ok?" Ling was angry. 

"Fine," she mumbled as she slammed the door. 

They went to Ling's room where Ling moved all her cuddly toys so Julia could sit on her bed. Ling brought her a cup of tea and she sat down in a chair. 

"Anything you want to do Jules?" 

Julia shook her head. 

"I don't know… um…" Ling grinned. She grabbed a pen and held it as mic at Julia. 

"Miss Julia… can you tell me about your dreamboy?" Julia laughed. She didn't really have a dreamboy, so she just made something up. 

"Yes, um a tall boy with cool hair and brown eyes. He has to be nice and funny." Ling winked. 

"Good choice." Ling threw the pen away and jumped on the bed. 

"Mmmmmm… my dreamboy is tall, muscular, really cute and really really sweet," Ling said dreamily. Julia giggled. 

"You're sweet like chocolate boy... uh-huh... sweet like chocolateee," Julia sung. Ling laughed. 

"Great voice Jules!" Julia thanked her friend. 

"Oh Julia, why were you late anyway? You still haven't told me." Julia saw at the look in her eyes, that she had to tell. 

"Well I guess I'll have to tell you something. Long ago, I had this best friend. A boy. But when I had to go to a other country, I thought I'd never see him again. But everything worked out fine eventually. I found my long lost best friend back," Julia said. Ling's eyes were big and she was excited. 

"Ooooooh that's great Jules! Where'd you find him back…?" 

Julia told her about the detention and the fire, and that moment of truth in the rain. 

"But, are you serious! You're saying your best friend is that same Jin Kazama from our school? Our class?!" Ling asked. Julia nodded. 

"That's so cool Julia! I'm so happy you two found each other again and-…" 

DING DONG. 

"Who could that be?" Ling said as she ran downstairs followed by Julia. She opened the door and saw Christie. 

"Christie…," Ling said. Christie smiled and stepped in. 

"Sure, come in," Ling muttered under her breath as she slammed the door again.

She had her hair loose and wore a leather top and skirt. Julia was staring at her clothing. Leather! So fashionable! 

"What? Is something wrong?" Christie said. 

"Yes!" Ling started. "What are you-…" Christie ignored Ling and cut her off. 

"Julia?" Julia snapped out of her stare and looked up. 

"Oh… it's just… your clothes. They are so fashionable," Julia said. Christie smiled. 

"Gosh thanks Julia, do you really think so? I wear them all the time." Ling took Julia's hand and took her upstairs again. Christie followed them. 

"What brings you here anyway Monteiro?" Ling said irritated. 

"Well, I was looking for Julia. Julia, I wanted to take you to a cool place this evening… but seeing you are here with Ling I suppose she can come along too," Christie answered simply. 

"WHAT! Monteiro!!! She is going to stay here this evening, with me!" Ling shouted angrily. 

"What's your problem, Ling? I said you can come along too!" Christie said. 

"Hey! I asked her to come here, and you are not just walking in here and taking her away!" Ling was very angry. 

"Oh, who says I won't?" Christie replied. 

"I do!" 

The tension between them was growing. 

"Hey you guys, please don't fight about-…," Julia said but Ling cut her off. Ling clenched her fists. 

"If you don't leave my house right now I'll introduce you my fists!" 

"No! You two stop it right now! I don't want to be argued about! Ling, Christie!" Julia said, stepping in. Ling placed her hands on her hips. 

"Hmpf! How did you know she was here anyway?" Christie sat down.

"On the way back home I passed Hwoarang and I asked if he had seen you two." Ling's face lit up. 

"He actually said my name? Hwoarang? Oh my god! How did he say my name?" Christie rolled her eyes. 

"He said it like… 'Ling'." 

"Oh my god! That's so cute!" Ling said dreamily. 

"I hope I will hear him say that some time…" Christie placed her hand on Ling's shoulder. 

"Ling, we will. The boys are going to 'Blizz' this evening, and we can go to.. we could have a drink." Julia was confused. What was this 'Blizz' thing… and who was Hwoarang? 

"What if we go to my place now, practice some moves and hit the dancefloor in Blizz?" Christie asked excited. 

"Ohhhhhh let's do that Monteiro," Ling said. "You coming along too Jules?" Julia nodded. 

"There's only one problem, I don't have fashionable clothes to wear for such a thing," she said sadly. Christie smiled. 

"No problem, you can borrow something from me," Christie said. 

"Now let's go to my place and get ready for this evening!"

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaank you reviewers!!!!! After chapter 11, it might take longer to update... cause when I was on vacation. That week I wrote chapter 12 till 19. 20, 21 and 22 are typed... but the rest are written so I have to type it. I will make time for it, don't worry. Preview:**

**"Karaoke!"**** Ling said excited. Julia grinned. "You singing then Ling?" Ling's excitement vanished. "Um, no… I just, uh…" Christie laughed. "…and who's gonna sing?" the dj asked. Julia wasn't sure, she wanted to… but what if she would make a mistake? Suddenly she felt a push and she stood in the middle. All lights were on her and everyone applauded. She looked back and saw Ling looking very innocent. "Ling… I'll get you!" Julia muttered.**


	10. Out In Blizz

**Thanks to: Michelle, Takita, Chibi-Sugababy and Lacrease!**

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1.**

**Chapter 10 – Out In Blizz**

They crossed a street as Christie pointed. 

"That's my place, c'mon… let's get ready!" They ran the last part. Christie let them in and they went to Christie's room. Julia and Ling looked with huge eyes at her closet, which stood open. Christie saw their faces. 

"What? Like, it's just my clothes." Julia grinned. 

"Let's just say, we like them." Christie smiled. 

"Thanks, I even make some clothes myself. Just choose something nice for tonight to wear ok?" Ling jumped up and down in excitement and she walked in the closet room. Yes, closet room. It actually was a big room. And full of shirts, tops, make-up, skirts, shoes and all that kind of stuff. Ling was ever so excited. 

"All those clothes! I wish I could wear them all!" Julia laughed. 

"Yeah right, I'm sure that would look cool Ling." Ling found a dress, a blue one again. 

"Hey Monteiro, you wouldn't happen to have a room where I can change would you?" Christie looked at Ling. 

"As a matter of fact, it's on your right," she replied simply. Ling's eyes widened and she stepped in the room. It was a small dressing room. 

"How cool… this is clothes heaven!" she said to herself. Julia was still searching for something nice to wear. 

"Anything you like, Julia?" Christie asked. 

"I have no idea, I just want something that will look nice on me, but I have no idea what…," she replied. Christie grinned. 

"Hey, I'm an expert, let me see." Julia walked out of the closet and stopped in front of Christie. 

"Yes, now slowly turn," Christie said. Julia did what she was told. Christie didn't say anything and immediately walked in the closet, looking for clothes. Julia was curious. What would Christie pick for her? 

"Here you go," Christie said as she gave the clothes to Julia. Julia looked what they were; a white top with a dark green mini skirt. 

"Green is like, so your colour," Christie said excited. 

"I'm just gonna dress up myself, you can change over there," Christie said as she pointed. Julia walked to the bathroom and locked the door. She took off her clothes and put on the clothes Christie gave. Julia looked in the mirror. It seemed nice. 

"I look cool, I look great and I look…- oops! Forgot shoes!" Julia said to herself. She unlocked the bathroom and went to Christie's room, where she saw Ling and Christie. 

"Loooooook! I look amazing!!!" Ling said excited. 

"Me too, me too," Christie simply replied as her eye caught the sight of Julia. 

"Ling, look at Jules, doesn't she look great?" Ling's eyes lit up when she saw her friend. 

"Oooooohhhhh Jules!!! You look, you look… fantastic!" Julia smiled. 

"Thanks Ling, and thanks Christie. But I need some shoes," Julia said. Christie laughed. She stood up and grabbed a box which stood under her bed. Inside, only shoes. Julia and Ling looked stunned at the box. 

"Christie, where'd you get all these shoes?" Christie blushed. 

"I buy lots of them," she explained as she gave Julia and Ling shoes. 

"Well hurry now, put them on and I'll do your make-up… we have to be ready in 15 minutes or we'll be late!"

*** After 30 minutes, At Blizz ***

"Here it is," Christie said as they arrived. It was an old building, with a 3D sign with the text 'Blizz' on it. 

"Well, let's not stare!" Ling said as she took Christie and Julia's hand. When they paid they walked in the dance room. It was a big dance floor in the middle, on the left was a bar and on the right there were some chairs and tables. It was already kind of full when they entered but it wouldn't be a problem, Christie assured them. 

"Ok party people! Hit the dance floor, we're startin'," the DJ shouted. 

"Cool! Let's do this!" Christie said as they walked to the dance floor. The Logical Song by Scooter was the first song and everyone enjoyed it, just like the songs that followed. After some songs the lights went on and everyone stepped back, creating a big empty circle in the middle. Christie grabbed Julia's hand and pulled her back too. 

"What's going on?" Julia asked Christie. 

"Karaoke!" Ling said excited. Julia grinned. 

"You singing then, Ling?" Ling's excitement vanished. 

"Um, no… I just, uh…" Christie laughed. 

"…and who's gonna sing?" the DJ asked. Julia wasn't sure, she wanted to… but what if she would make a mistake? Suddenly she felt a push and she stood in the middle. All lights were on her and everyone applauded. She looked back and saw Ling looking very innocent. 

"Ling…!" Julia muttered. The DJ left his spot and made his way to the circle. 

"A beautiful girl's gonna sing for us, that's great. What's your name?" 

"Julia," Julia replied. 

"Okay, people. Get ready to sing along with Julia. The song Julia is gonna sing will appear on the monitor soon," the DJ said as he stepped back into the crowd. Julia looked at the monitor. 

"Please let it be a song I know," Julia begged. Suddenly the title appeared; Last Tears. Julia was shocked. 

_Oh god! I don't know this song! At least it's English_, Julia thought. The song started and the first lines appeared. 

"Help! It's Japanese!" Julia said. 

"Go Jules!!! Do your best!" Julia heared Christie say. 

_I even make my own song, I know I can sing this… and I'll do it too! _Julia thought. The yellow line under the lines began moving as Julia took a deep breath and started singing. 

_Hitogomi no _

_nagare__ ni ima _

_tachidomatte_

_Dakishimete omoide _

_ni kawaru _

_made..._

_This is so fast!!!!! Julia thought. She took a short breath before she continued. _

_Yasashisa ni _

_terete__ bakari _

_de komarasete _

_ita kedo_

_Nanige nai _

_guuzen mo_

_unmei ni _

_omoeta__..._

_Nani mo iwazu _

_nagai__ kuchizuke shitara_

_Mou _

_furikaerazu_

_arukidashite__ mirai e to_

_Aru ga mama ni_

_ai__ shita futari da kara_

_me__ ga _

_kuramu__ kurai_

Saigo made azayaka ni 

The crowd was dancing to the music and Julia could see them all looking in awe at her. She smiled. 

_Suterareta__ koneko no you ni _

_furueru__ yo wa_

_Kogoesou__ na kodoku na _

_hada_

_wo__ yoseta..._

_Yasashisa wo _

_haruka__ mitai _

_ni__ kizutsukete _

_kita__ kedo_

_Doko__ made mo _

_yukeru__ yo na _

_Ki__ ga shiteta hontou wa..._

_Muri__ ni tsukuru _

_egao__ ga mune wo sasu yo_

_Mou mitsumenaide _

_kotoba__ yori wakaru kara_

_Aru ga mama ni _

_yume__ mita ashita da kara_

Sou Tabidatsu hi ga kuru koto wo osoreteta 

A pause between the lines. Julia took a breath and looked around. She saw him again, that boy with the red hair. What was he doing here?

_Arigatou__... _

_Deatta__ koto _

_wa__ machigai ja _

_nai__ kara_

Kimi dake ga kureta kara 

_Donna hi mo honto wo..._

_Nani mo iwazu _

_nagai kuchizuke shitara_

_Mou _

_furikaerazu_

_arukidashite__ mirai e to_

_Aru ga mama ni_

_ai__ shita futari da kara_

Me ga kuramu kurai saigo made azayaka ni 

She finished the song and everyone applauded. Julia smiled. Even more applause. It made Julia blush slightly. The Dj played another song and everyone went their own way again. Ling walked to Julia. 

"Jules! I knew you could do it! I knew it!" Julia grabbed Ling by her shoulders and looked into her innocent looking eyes. 

"Don't EVER do that again! I am much too shy!" Julia said angrily. Christie and Ling just laughed. 

"Don't laugh, I did terrible," Julia said embarrassed. 

"You didn't," Christie said. 

"I'm just going to fresh up, I'll be right back," Julia said and she walked to the ladiesroom. When she got out of it that guy was waiting in front of the door. 

"Are you following me again?!" she snapped. He smirked and looked at her beautiful body. 

"Nah, I'm just here… enjoyin' the party," he simply said followed by a smirk. Julia was angry. 

"You're saying this is a coincidence?" He stared at her body. So good looking. He caught good sight of her long legs because of that mini skirt. 

"Hey! Will you stop staring?" He snapped his head up. 

"I'm sorry… Julia," he apologized. 

"Julia, that is your name right?" Julia nodded. 

"Yes, and what's yours?" He held out his hand. 

"I'm Hwoarang." Julia smiled. 

"Nice name." Julia looked at the dance floor. Christie and Ling were dancing alone. 

"I have to get back to my friends," Julia said and she wanted to walk away, but Hwoarang stopped her. 

"Can I go to your friends with you?" She looked confused at him. Julia grinned. 

"Course you can." When they got on the dance floor, they saw Ling and Christie's face… confused. 

"So, Jules, who's your friend?" Ling asked. 

"Hwoarang is not my friend, he's just…" 

"Her friend," Hwoarang said grinning. 

"Hwoarang, these are my friends; Ling and Christie," Julia said. 

"Nice to meet you Hwoarang," Christie said. 

"Indeed," Ling followed. Hwoarang smiled. 

"Can I buy you all a drink then?" 

"Yes please!" Ling said. Christie and Julia nodded. They went to the bar. 

"So, are you all in for some Bacardi Breezer?" Hwoarang asked. 

"Yes! I want Breezer!" Ling said excited. 

"Ling!" Christie said angrily. Christie didn't want Julia or Ling to get drunk, she had to get them home again. Ling grabbed Christie's hand.

"PLEASE!"

"Just one then," Christie said. 

"How about you, Julia? Would you like Bacardi Breezer too?" Hwoarang asked. 

"No thanks, no alcohol for me… I would like Ice Tea," she replied. 

_No alcohol? On a night like this? Damn…_, Hwoarang thought. 

"Okay, you girls look for a table… I'll get the drinks," Hwoarang said. Julia, Ling and Christie looked for a table, but every table seemed occupied. 

"Let's split up, maybe someone of us will find a table," Ling said. Christie went left and looked around. The look in her face was disappointed. She sighed. 

"I guess there are no free tables left," she said to herself. 

"Miss? You may join with your friends here…," a voice said. Christie turned and saw a young man sitting at a table alone. His blond hair was fixed with gel. He was really cute. Christie smiled. 

"Thanks, I'll just get my friends." She gathered Ling, Julia and Hwoarang and showed them the table. When they all sat, the guy introduced himself. 

"I'm Steve Fox," he said. 

"Christie Monteiro," she said smiling as she shook his hand. 

"This is Ling, that's Julia and that is..." 

"Hwoarang mate! How's u doin'?" Steve asked. 

"I'm fine Steve, how's u then?" Christie grinned. 

"I see you already know each other." They talked a bit and when they heared Kylie Minogue, they all went to the dance floor and danced to the music. Hwoarang looked at Julia. Her hair waved with the moves she made to the music. Her eye shadow glittered in the lights. Damn she was pretty! Steve was very much interested in Christie, he liked her moves. 

"You're a natural Christie," he said. 

"Thanks!" Christie replied. Ling was in her own little world dancing to the music. 

"Okay, okay, okay... ladies and gentlemen. Please find yourselves a partner and get ready for some ballads," the DJ said. 

"Julia?" Hwoarang asked. She looked at him. 

"Yes?" 

"Would you like to dance with me?" Julia smiled. 

"Yes, I'd like that."

**Authors Note: thanks to all reviewers… it keeps me going! Preview:**

She smiled and looked him deep into his brown eyes. She liked him, she liked him a lot… Her feelings for him had changed very quickly.

**Read and review, thanks! By the way, are there people around who know where to find lyrics by the Chinese singer Elva Xiao Ya Xuan (Elva Hsiao)? Without the Chinese signs, but in words. Like: 'yi yan yi yuu'. If u know anything, thanks.**


	11. Mixed Feelings

**Song:** Fantasy by Solid HarmoniE

**Thanks to:** Princess Michelle, Lacrease, Chibi-Sugababy and the one and only Misao Seta!!! I am positive that Takita reviewed too but... I can't see it anywhere. Oh well. Keep on Writing all you great authors!!!

This chapter uploaded sooner especially for Misao Seta. You are a great person! I love your reviews and stories!!!

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1.**

**Chapter 11 – Mixed Feelings**

Julia felt more and more nervous as Hwoarang moved closer to her. The lights dipped as a slow song started. 

Every night I look at the stars  
Trying to make a wish from my heart  
Knowing that the one for me is in my reach  
I close my eyes and I fantasize about you  
  


Hwoarang carefully took her hands in his, and he moved closer towards her. Julia wasn't sure what this night was going to bring, she felt so insecure. But she didn't mind her thoughts that moment.  
   
I reach for you

So tenderly you reach for me  
One look into your eyes tells 

All that I wish for  
And so much more 

Cause baby you're my

_Fantasy… _

_Oh baby just you and me  
Together we will fly away  
On the wings of love  
To the stars up above_

Steve had asked Christie, and Christie was more than happy. Julia looked to her right, Steve and Christie stood so close they could have shared one breath…

_When I'm feeling cold and alone, no no  
Waiting patiently by the phone  
You're the only one I need to keep me warm  
I dry my tears think that you're here with me_

I touch you... 

Can't wait for you to touch me too

Hwoarang slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. She didn't mind. She liked it in a way. It was all new for her, but she gladly put her arms around his neck. She smiled and looked him deep in the eyes. She liked him, she liked him a lot…

_No matter how hard it seems, I 'll keep you in my dreams_

_Cause your my_

_Fantasy… _

_Oh baby just you and me  
Together we will fly away  
On the wings of love  
To the stars up above_

_  
Like the sun in the sky  
Like the moon shines at night  
Come light up my life_

Hwoarang pulled her closer as he leaned closer to her. She responded it, without thought. She knew what was going to happen. She saw it with Steve and Christie already. 

_  
There's no limit together_

_Come fly with me away_

He leaned even closer and she suddenly felt his soft lips touching hers. Very carefull at first, but their kiss soonly became more passionate.

_Fantasy… _

_Oh baby just you and me  
Together we will fly away  
On the wings of love  
To the stars up above_

As the song ended, they broke their kiss and he released her from his embrace. She had a slight blush on her cheeks. Hwoarang smiled. He leaned closer to her and whispered. 

"I like you a lot." 

Julia was surprised by his words. She wasn't sure of anything. 

"I... look, I'll be right back.. I just have to go to the bathroom…," she said as she stepped back. She grabbed Christie's hand and pulled her away from Steve.

"Julia!!!" Christie shouted.

Julia pulled her to the bathroom. No one was there, luckily. 

"Christie! He said he liked me!" Julia said shocked. Christie had a puzzled look on her face. "So? That's good right?" Julia looked in the mirror. 

"Yes, but I'm not sure… we even kissed… I mean, I hardly know the guy… I don't think this is right." Christie sighed. 

"Sorry girl, I can't help you with that. You'll have to figure what to do next yourself. Steve and I kissed too. He's so wonderfull, I hope he likes me as much as I like him, we talked during the dance… I know more of him than at first." Julia looked in surprise at her friend. 

"You *talked*?" she said. 

"Yeah…," Christie said. 

"I always thought that it was something to enjoy, with the silence and company," Julia explained. "Like me... and Hwoarang," she added. Christie winked. 

"Everyone has his own way," she said as she left the room. Julia looked back in the mirror. 

"I like him, I have to tell him too." Confident she left the room, but as soon as she caught sight of Hwoarang, the insecurity came back. She sat down at a table and she didn't know what to do next. Hwoarang saw the look on her face. 

"Hey," he said with a gentle voice. 

"Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Julia looked at him. 

"No, no, I'm fine… and you didn't do anything. Look..., Hwoarang, I have to tell you something." He sat down next to her and looked at her. 

"I've never felt this way. Happy and unhappy, confident and insecure… all at the same time. Hwoarang, I think I like you…" He looked at her, forcing a gentle smile, hiding his evil grin. 

"I like you too, Julia."

Preview chapter 12 (changes could be made):

"With who are you here by the way?" Julia asked. 

"No one, I came alone…," Jin replied. Julia was confused. 

"Why would you come to a fair alone?" 

"I was looking for Ling but I couldn't find her and…," Jin started. As he explained, Julia fully observed him, his body. He was very pretty, but she couldn't think that, not now she loved Hwoarang. 

_Love? Did I just think that? Or is it real?_

**Keep on goin' all you great authors... Please read and review. Oh one question. Do you all like Jin and Julia as a couple? I mean you could like Jin-Ling too, but Jin/Julia... do you like them as a couple and are you reading my story because you like them together? Or because I never stopped saying 'read my story please'? Ciao!**


	12. The Fair

**I decided to thank all those nice people who reviewed. Like Michelle did. (You're such a great author and person, I only steal your ideas…) My reviews just dissapear. I am sure Misao Seta reviewed too… also in chapter 10, but that one dissapeared aswell.**

**Thanks JamiesAngel2008**

**Thanks Quiet8402**

Thanks Takita (it isn't listening, is this coincidence or what Takita? You said it hates you, well I don't… you're nice!!!) 

**Thanks Lacrease**

**Thanks Michelleee ^_^**

**Thanks Misao!!!!! ^_^**

**Reviews posted on June 4th are deleted… it's on the main page. Damn it. Stupid ff.net!!! Thanks to all rest aswell.**

**IF THE FORMAT LOOKS MESSED UP, SORRY, IT'S JUST NOT GOING HOW I WANT IT… SORRY!**

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1.**

Chapter 12 – The Fair 

The next day, Julia woke up late. She was really tired of the last night, but it had all been worth it. She opened her eyes and pulled the sheets of her bed tightly around her. She was back in reality. 

"My life is like, fantastic…," she said to herself. 

"Hwoarang is so… whoah!!! Oh I'm supposed to meet him at 1 o'clock!" She jumped out of her bed and made her way to the bathroom. 

"I have just one hour, could that be enough to get ready?"

~*~

After Julia had showered and dressed, she was about to leave when the phone rung. "Great timing," she mumbled as she picked up. 

"Julia here." 

"Jules, it's me, you coming to the fair with me? Christie and Steve will be coming too," Lings happy voice sounded. 

"Ling, I'd love to but I-…" 

"Great Jules! You can bring your boyfriend too, see you in 5," Ling said excited and she hung up. Julia put the phone back on the table and sat down. 

"Boyfriend? Is it true? I mean, we kissed, but does that mean we are boyfriend and girlfriend? Oh this is great!!!" Julia jumped up happily and left for the library, the place where she and Hwoarang planned to meet each other.

~*~

There she was, in a beautiful red mini skirt and matching top. It showed off her beautiful legs. He wanted her badly.

"Hey Julia, honey you look great," Hwoarang said as he kissed her cheek. 

"Thanks," she replied. 

"Hwoarang, Ling called me just before I left and she asked me to go to the fair with her. Christie and Steve will come along too. I'd like to go there, we can go together, … that is if you want?" Julia looked at him, into his eyes, unsure of his reaction. Hwoarang forced a gentle smile yet again and nodded. 

"Okay, sounds like fun!" He said. Julia smiled and took his hand into hers. 

"C'mon, they're waiting for us." They ran off. Hwoarang followed her moves. 

_She was so sexy! Her hair, her clothing, her everything… if only she was more… well, more a wild girl_, he thought. A grin appeared on his face. 

_We could have some much fun. But I'm not waiting for her to change, I'll change her instead_.

~*~

"Again! Again! Again!" The young, energetic Chinese girl exclaimed. 

"Jules, we HAVE to go again!" Julia looked pale. 

"I…can't go again, Ling, I don't feel too good." 

"Oh, well you just rest there on that bench, I just have to go. 1 time, I promise," Ling said as she ran to the line of The Spider once again. Steve and Christie were walking around alone, and Hwoarang sat at a table, drinking a beer. Julia walked to Hwoarang and sat down. 

"Ugh, I feel terrible…," she said rubbing her belly.

"You okay?" She smiled at her friend. 

"Yes, I'm fine." 

"I'll buy you a drink honey, what would you like? Hwoarang asked. 

"Uh, just a glass of water would be nice," Julia replied. Hwoarang stood up and went to get her glass of water as Julia saw someone familiar. She stood up and walked up to him. It was Jin. 

"Jin! What are you doing here?" Julia asked. 

"Just checking out the fair, and I was looking for Ling, but I don't know where she is." Julia grinned. 

"She's there," she said as she pointed at the wild ride that made her nauseated. Jin rolled his eyes. 

"I could have guessed. Well that's our Ling," he said. 

"With who are you here by the way?" Julia asked. 

"No one, I came alone…," Jin replied. Julia was confused. 

"Why would you come to a fair alone?" 

"I was looking for Ling but I couldn't find her and…," Jin started. As he explained, Julia fully observed him, his body. He was very pretty, but she couldn't think that, not now she loved Hwoarang. 

_Loved? Did I just think that? Or is it real?_

"Julia? Hello?" Jin said as he waved his hand in front of her face. 

"Oh, yes, ok, uh.. I see, I understand…" Jin raised one of his thick, black eyebrows. 

"You okay?" Julia nodded. 

"Yes I-… Yes she is," Hwoarang suddenly interupted. Julia turned and saw Hwoarang behind her. 

"Here's your glass of water," he said handing the glass over. Julia thanked him and looked at Jin. Jin's eyes were big, full of questions. 

"Jin, this is my boyf-…" Julia stopped and looked at Hwoarang, who was smiling. 

"This is my boyfriend Hwoarang, Hwoarang this is my best friend Jin Kazama." They shook hands. Hwoarang smirked. 

"You are that popular guy from Mishima High, aren't you?" Hwoarang asked. Jin couldn't smile. 

"I'm not 'that' popular," he said silently. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'll go to Xiao some other time…," Jin said. 

"Speak to you later Julia," he said and he left them. Julia was confused. Hwoarang wrapped his arms around her slim waist and held her tightly. 

"Don't worry, he'll be okay," Hwoarang whispered in her hair. 

"Hey Hwoarang and Jules! Come and join me, I saved you a seat!" They suddenly heared. Hwoarang released Julia from his embrace and turned. Julia smiled. 

"Well let's join Ling." They stepped in the ride and fastened the seatbelts. 

"So Hwoarang, you met Jin, I saw you two…," Ling said. Hwoarang nodded. 

"Yes, he was very shy, or atleast thats what he showed off and…" Something was bothering Julia in the meantime; why had he left? 

~*~

As soon as Jin got back, he entered his room and closed the door behind him. He took off his jacket and let himself fall down on the bed. 

"He, that thug, actually is her b-boyfriend." Jin sat up and sighed. 

"I know I should be happy for Julia, but I don't trust that guy… if I would tell her she would be heartbroken... she looks so happy… she _loves_ him." He grabbed his gloves and left for the dojo.

Well ok, a small preview:

"I am so happy for you!!!" Ling exclaimed almost knocking the drinks over. 

"Ling! Everyone is looking at you!" Julia said as she noticed all the people looking annoyed at Ling. Ling turned. 

"There's nothing to see! I AM HAPPY OK???"

**^.^ R&R Please**

**Important note:**

Dear readers,

I have thought of two new ideas for fanfics… I won't tell it fully, but globaly… 

1= something with Jin, that he's very cold and not opening up to anyone

2= something starting with both main characters in a dungeon, or prison or something…

You may be wondering 'yeah… so?', well… I need your help. With the first one I thought about Jin/Julia immediately… but I could do Ling/Jin too. I mean, a stubborn girl who won't give up on Jin that easily. But I like Julia better for what follows when he changes…

With the second I thought about Jin and Julia aswell, but I could also do Hwoarang. But I'm afraid, that when I will do Hwoa/Julia that I will describe Hwoarang wrongly. I would describe him like I am describing Jin now… gentle etc. 

Do you like the way I write Jin/Julia? Or do you think I could also do Ling/Jin or Hwoa/Julia? Please review my chapter and with your opinion on this question.

**~ Iris ~**


	13. The First Real Date

**Thanks to: Takita, JamiesAngel2008, Misao Seta, Shelly, Lacrease, Karen and oOoOo. Thanks for reviewing. **

**I 'know' more people reviewed, but as we all know, ff.net has deleted them.**

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1.**

Chapter 13 – The First Real Date 

Julia entered the cafe and saw her friend at a table, near the window. With a big smile on her face, she walked up to Ling. 

"Hey Ling!" Ling stood up and hugged her. 

"Oh Jules! I haven't seen you for aaaaaaaaaaaages! How have you been?" 

"I'm fine, great even!" They ordered their drinks, which were brought almost immediately. 

"Thanks," Ling said politely before turning at her friend. 

"Great huh… everything ok with Hwoa.. I mean, your boyfriend?" Julia slightly blushed. 

"Yes, very good actually," Julia started. 

"We're going on our first real date this evening!" Ling jumped up and down in her chair. 

"Julia that's great!!!!! That's fantastic! He is so hot!!! He's great! Did I mention he is hot? And you are going on a date with him!!! I am so happy for you!!!" Ling exclaimed almost knocking the drinks over. 

"Ling! Everyone is looking at you!" Julia said as she noticed all the people looking annoyed at Ling. Ling turned. 

"There's nothing to see! I AM HAPPY OK???" She sat down again and looked at Julia. The expression on her face was embarrassed. 

"Erm, yes Ling, if I may reply… he is handsome," Julia said. Ling frowned and the happy expression on her small face vanished. 

"Julia… listen to me; he IS hot… really really hot! And he's your boyfriend! You like him, no, love him don't you?" Julia watched Ling surprised. 

"No… he's nice and…" Ling shyly smiled. 

"Puh-lease… don't be so… so… foolish! He is really cool and you love him. Even I know that. Come on admit it!" Julia saw that not-giving-up look again. 

"Ok, ok… I admit… I love him." 

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh!!! Jules! That's cute!!! Does he know?" Ling asked curiously. 

"No, but I'm planning on telling him this evening…" Ling smiled softly. 

"I hope he feels the same way about you… but remember Blizz, I know he likes you…" 

"Blizz will be in my memory forever Ling, don't worry." Julia sipped her drink, and watched the expression on Ling's face change. It looked cheeky now. Oh boy, Ling and her thoughts. 

"So, um, Julia? What will you do on your date?" Julia knew where Ling was heading.

"We're going to a movie," she answered simply and with complete honesty. 

"It's my first date, not anything big yet." 

"No dinner?" Ling asked with an raised eyebrow. 

"Yes dinner too, but that's before before the movie." 

"Mmm… sounds fantastic Julia. You are so damn lucky! Who knows what the night might bring…" 

"Ling!" Ling laughed. 

"What? It 'could' happen you know," Ling said innocently. 

"I know that." Ling grinned. 

"So, after the movie, will you go to his house?" 

"Maybe," Julia answered, getting annoyed of Ling's questions. Ling jumped up and down in her chair again. 

"Ling… don't do that! Sit still!" 

"Jules!!! Do you think you would, you know… 'do it'," Ling asked excited. 

"I… don't know… Ling please can we drop this subject, everyone is listening along!" Ling turned and saw everyone looking. She turned at Julia. 

"I'm sorry… just my…" 

"Hormones," Julia said along with Ling. 

"I know the prob Xiao, don't worry… don't you think I'm not curious at that?" Ling smiled. 

"Course you are… who wouldn't be?" She winked.

"Got to go now Ling, I have to get ready!" Ling jumped up and waved. 

"Byeeeeeeee Julia! Call me soon!!!" She shouted across the cafe. Julia waved from the door and left.

~*~

Julia had spent many days with Hwoarang, but mostly to talk about things. Either serious or nice. But now she was going on a date. Her first real date ever!!! Julia had placed 3 outfits on her bed. She stood in front of her bed, not knowing which to wear. A simple, black dress, a green dress like Xiao's dresses… or the white top and skirt. Julia moved around in her room. 

"What do I wear… this is so hard!" She glanced at the big clock at her wall. 

"Oh gosh!" She shouted as she grabbed the top and skirt. 

"No time to choose something else…," she said as she quickly changed. She looked at herself in the mirror. 

"Hope this isn't too much of a good thing…," she said to herself as she slid her hand over her legs. She fixed 2 little braids in her hair and left the rest as it was, before she left her house for the restaurant. She ran and ran and ran. She stopped panting in front of the restaurant. 

_Some condition I have_, she thought. She was really, really hungry. She hadn't eaten all day because she was too nervous! She shivered due to a chill breeze as she checked her watch. 20:07. A big, warm hand took her hand and she turned to see Hwoarang. She immediately smiled as he gently kissed it. 

"You look amazing," he said. She slightly blushed, and looked down at her unclosed coat. 

"C'mon let's go," he said, taking her hand and leading her to the entrance.

After dinner and the movie, they went outside. 

"That was so beautiful!" Julia said. Hwoarang said nothing. It was 22:30 and the wind was harder than before. Julia shivered as Hwoarang put his arms around her. 

"Don't shiver," he spoke softly. 

"Thanks…," she whispered very silently. 

"What's wrong?" He asked looking down at her as she lifted her head to look at him. 

"I'm… just shy…" The first drips fell down. Some summer this was! 

"Great, my clothes will be ruined!" Julia mumbled angrily. 

_What an oppertunity…_Hwoarang smirked slightly. 

"Come, you can stay at my place till the rain stops," he said pulling her into a yard. 

"Is this your house?" He nodded. Julia walked up to the frontdoor next to him and kissed his cheek. 

"I thought you were shy?" He asked opening the door. 

"I guess not," she said grinning as she stepped in. Julia took off her coat. 

"Can I put it somewhere to dry?" Hwoarang nodded and pointed at a door on the right. She walked in and her eyes widened. 

"Wow! Is this your closet? Are all these clothes yours???" Hwoarang grinned. 

"Yeah, wrong room." Julia moved to the next room, put her coat in the spin-drier and set the time. When she got back, Hwoarang was gone. 

"Hwoarang? Where are you?" 

"I'm up here!" She heared as she looked up at the stairs. She slowly stepped up and she saw a livingroom. 

_His livingroom is upstairs? How different… _

It was a huge room with a big tv and stereo, 2 sofa's and a expensive-looking black coffeetable. She moved around the room and stopped in front of a closed door. She decided to check it out, Hwoarang wasn't around anyway. She slowly opened the door and she froze instantly. 

"Oh my god," she whispered.

**Thanks to all reviewers again!!!!! Thank you thank you!!!!! Preview (changes could be made!):**

"Listen Hwoarang, I d-don't want to…" She started with a shaking voice. He cut her off. 

"Hell, I don't care. I want! By the way, we've only just started."

**^_^ Review pleassse**


	14. Big Mistake

**IF FORMAT IS MESSED UP, SORRY!!!**

**Thanks to dear Takita**

**Thanks to new found friend Misao Seta**

**Thanks to excited JamiesAngel**

**Thanks to 'tormented by my previews' Xardion**

**Thanks to our sweet Princess Michelle**

**Thanks to 'finally caught up with my fic' Chibi-Sugababy**

**If more people reviewed, sorry. Ff.net's fault. **

**Attention: I have to study hard this week, so no updates. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1.**

Chapter 14 – Big Mistake 

Julia stood frozen at the opened door. Hwoarang just pulled his jeans up when he heared a whisper and turned. Julia could only stare at him… he was wearing nothing but his jeans. His well build chest was a lust for her eyes. She was stunned by his beautiful body.

"Julia, you are staring at me…," he said with a smirk as he ran a hand through his red locks. Julia blinked and fixed her gaze on her shoes. 

"No, I-I'm not…," she said shyly. Hwoarang turned at the mirror again. 

"I know you were…" He said, the smirk still on his lips.

_Damn… what did I do? _She thought. She could just sense that smirk on his handsome face, without even looking at him.

"But I don't mind, Julia." The way he said her name, made her heart beat like wild. 

"I'll just go back to the livingroom and wait till you've changed," Julia said, her eyes still locked on her shoes. 

"Julia," he said turning. "I wasn't changing… my shirt was a bit wet because I wasn't wearing a coat, remember? And I just grabbed other jeans." She slowly looked up and saw him moving towards her. She felt strange, yet amazing at the same time. She tried to look away, but she couldn't keep her eyes of his beautiful body. 

_He is so, so handsome!_ Emotions swirled within her. He stopped right in front of her and she lifted her head to meet his eyes. He lifted his hand and slowly stroke her cheek. 

"Is something bothering you?" 

His eyes looked at her with concern, yet with something else… She didn't know, but erased that thought from her mind and smiled weakly. 

"I guess I have to tell you something." He looked at her with piercing eyes. She knew it... Or not… She had to tell him now. She took a deep breath and looked at the red floor-covering.

"I… l-love you," she said. Her voice shaky and insecure. He smirked. 

_Just the way I want it, _he thought devilishly. As soon as she moved her head he flashed a sweet smile.

"You don't have to be shy… you know… Because… I love you too." The expression on her pretty face was happy yet surprised when she looked at him.

"But Hwoarang, I…" She was cut off by him, as he kissed her on her soft lips. She closed her eyes and responded to his kiss. He slid his tongue over her upperlip. Julia slowly parted her mouth and felt his tongue slid in. Exploring her mouth and playing with her tongue. She felt fantastic. Hwoarang was just satisfied about everything going according his plan. He took her into his arms with his left hand and with his other hand he closed the door behind them. He pulled back and grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?!" She almost shouted. He said nothing and pushed her back onto the bed. He moved down onto her and pressed his lips on hers, pushing his tongue into her mouth. What was he doing? He pulled back and looked at the anguish in her brown eyes. He smirked yet again. 

"You know, Jules, you taste fantastically…," he said as he licked his lips. Julia couldn't smile. 

"Listen Hwoarang, I d-don't want to…" She started with a shaking voice. He cut her off. 

"I don't care. I want! By the way, we've only just started." He pointed to the right. 

"Look, you're mine tonight." Julia moved her head to her left and saw some sort of paper on the wall. Many names were written on it. Her name was on it aswell. Her heart skipped a beat and her breathing quickened. Her heart raced. _He's just a women user! Oh no… I should've known!_ _This is NOT happening!!! _

"N-no!!! Don't!" Hwoarang laughed devilishly, moving his hand forward and ripped the top of her body, along with her bra. Julia struggled, but he was too heavy, as he was sitting on her. He moved his hands towards her breasts.

"No!" She shrieked as she grabbed his hands. He moved up from her body and sat on his knees, above her, leaning slightly forward pushing her hands back. With some difficulty, she moved her leg up towards her stomach and then kicked upward, hitting him hard in the crotch. He fell forward automatically, moaning in pain. Julia clenched her fists. She moved them forward with rapid speed. Giving him no time to recover, she hit him hard against his head, he fell back off the bed.

"Grr… that was a big mistake!" he said under his breath as he was on the ground, close to the door. Julia immediately jumped off the bed and headed for the door. Suddenly he reached forward and grabbed her ankle. And before she could reach the door, she fell face first on the floor. She moaned in pain. 

"Let me go… creep!" She shrieked in anguish. 

His grasp on her ankle was strong and vice like. She struggled and moved her leg as much as possible. Still holding her ankle tightly, he crawled to her and sat down on her back and he pressed her face to the floor. 

"You are mine and I will get you," he snarled in her ear. His words scared her big time. She didn't want to. He stood up and picked her up and pinned her against the door by her shoulders. She noticed his grasp was less tight than it had been. 

"You're going down!" She shouted as she descended spinning and low kicking him. In one move, she moved up and high kicked. He fell back on the floor, in the back of the room. Julia turned and opened the door. She sprinted away, ran down the stairs… heading for the spin-drier. She grabbed her coat and put it on. She was almost at the frontdoor, when he stood at the top of the stairs. 

"Julia!" He hissed.

"If you tell your friends, I'll kill them."

She glanced at him. Her eyes were wide. Shocked, she was shocked. 

_Xiao, Christie, Jin…… no! _

"I trusted you! Stay away from my friends!" She said in panick. Julia turned and left the house and ran onto the street. She never stopped running until she reached her house. She was extremely shocked.

"Why… why? What did I do… to deserve this???" She said panting as she locked the frontdoor and went to her room. She let herself fall down on the soft bed. 

_Don't you dare tell anyone, or I'll kill them… _

_Kill them… _

_Kill them…_

She couldn't get his words out of her mind. She pulled the pillows towards her and burried her face into them. After a short moment, she left the bed and headed for the shower. A warm shower might do her well. After she quickly showered, she put on her nightwear and she climbed onto the bed. 

"I never want to see him again…," she mumbled as she crawled under the soft sheets. 

"How could I have been so blind… he was after me for sex, all that time…" Her eyes were heavy and he had a hard time keeping them open. 

"He was after my body… are all men like him?"

She sighed once more. 

"He's one big mistake…" she whispered.

_I'll kill them… kill them… kill them… _

Then she fell asleep, with his words still haunting her mind.

**Preview:**

"Jin… don't look at me like that," she said shyly. Jin smiled at his friend.

"You just look very pretty Jules."

Julia smiled weakly.

Could he be after the same thing? Oh please no… 

He reached out his hand. 

"Follow me."


	15. Living A Lie

**Authors Note: **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Thanks!!!!! I am not really in the mood to go and check every name now, it's 1 am here and I am soooooo tired. So enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Tekken… it still belongs to Namco.**

Chapter 15 – Living A Lie 

The next day, Julia woke up late in the morning. She rubbed her eyes and got up. She had a bit of a headache and felt rather broken too. 

_I'll take a long, warm shower and after that I will go to Jin and Ling._ She stepped into the bathroom and turned the water on. 

_I haven't spoken to Jin for days, and all because of that loser! I was so stupid! And so, so blind! _Julia stepped into the shower. The warm water over her body made her feel better. She grabbed the soap. 

_I hope Jin isn't angry with me…_

_~*~_

Julia had just arrived as Ling offered her friend a cup of tea. 

"Thanks," Julia said. Ling sat down next to her. 

"So, tell me," Ling said curiously. 

"What? Oh… my date," Julia said as she looked at the cup of tea in her hands. 

"Yeah," Ling said fixing her pigtails. "I bet it was romantic!"   
Julia couldn't smile. She understood Ling's excitement, after all, she didn't know what kind of person Hwoarang was. 

"Yes, it was... kind of." Julia decided not to tell Ling, not yet. Forcing a smile, Julia told about dinner, the movie and their 'short `n sweet' kiss. Ling squealed in excitement. 

"Oh wow Jules, do you think I will ever find a boyfriend like him?" Julia swallowed and waited, then she nodded. 

"Yes, of course." _I hope not,_ she thought. "You're boyfriend will be very sweet and romantic," she decided to add. It sounded better to her, than 'a boyfriend just like _him_'. 

"I'm going to see Jin now… I haven't spoken to him since the fair…" Julia stood up as Ling jumped up from her chair. 

"I'll go with you, ok?" Julia looked at her friend. She couldn't just say 'no' could she? Although, she wanted to spend some time alone with him. Ling gently placed her hand on Julia's shoulder. 

"Jules, I should know better, he's your best friend. I'll let you go alone…" Julia thanked Ling. 

"But can I walk you there?" Ling asked. Julia smiled as she saw Lings pleading face.

"Of course Ling, anytime."

~*~

On their way to Jin's place, they talked about boys. Well, Ling talked and Julia listened. Around the corner they could see the big, no, huge house where Jin lived. They walked to the gate and stopped. 

"Thanks for walking with me." 

"Thanks for listening," Ling replied with a grin. 

"Have fun Julia, say hello to him from me." Julia nodded. Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against someone's chest. She looked over her shoulder, as fear overwhelmed all other feelings she had. 

"Hi Jules, nice to see you again. You too girl," Hwoarang nodded towards Ling. Ling grinned. 

"Hey Hwoarang, I heard so much about you from Julia… you seem to be the best boyfriend ever!" Julia said nothing. A shiver ran up and down her spine. She felt so fragile within his strong grasp. 

_So… that Chinese kid doesn't know. _Hwoarang smirked. Just the way he wanted it.

"Right Julia?" Ling asked frowning. 

"Um… y-yes…" Julia replied quickly, seeing no other option. 

"Well she's the best girlfriend, and a great kisser," Hwoarang said as he kissed her neck. Julia shivered even more as she felt his soft lips on her skin. Julia decided not to cause a scene and just played along. Ling grinned. 

"Ok, well you two have fun. I'm going to Christie. I'll see you sometime soon Julia, bye!" Ling walked away. When she was around the corner, Julia removed his arms and pressed the button of the gate. 

"Hello I'm here for Jin." 

"Yes, and what is your name?" A voice asked. 

"Julia Chang." 

"Ah… please come in." The gates opened slowly. Julia stepped forward but was stopped as Hwoarang grabbed her arm. He pulled her back to him as she screamed loudly. He quickly put his hand in front of her mouth. 

"Quiet!" He snarled in her ear. Julia clouted his arms away from her lips. She smelled the smoky scent from his clothes. Feeling rather nauseated, she took a step back and coughed. "Wanna cigarette?" He asked as he held one up. Julia was furious. 

"No! I don't want a cigarette! Get away from me! And don't ever come near me again," she shouted harshly as she stepped away, onto the property. He lighted a cigarette. 

_I'll get her…_

"Mark my words, Julia, I will get you…," he whispered as he left. Julia reached the already opened door and saw a man, bowing. 

"Good afternoon, miss Chang. Master Kazama is just finishing his training. And he will be with you very soon. Please follow me." Julia nodded and followed the butler. He lead her into a blue room. Every shade of blue had to be in! _Maybe he has a room for every colour? Just like in the movies! _Even the couches were made of rich navy blue leather. She sat down as the butler left the room. 

"He's rich…," she whispered to herself. "This is like living in a palace." 

_I will act normally, I don't want Jin to worry because I'm fine… I don't believe he actually *dared* to touch me again! _Julia was absolutely shocked and shivered lightly as she looked around the beautiful blue room. Then she saw some pictures. She stood up and walked to the pictures on the wall. Her eyes widened. 

"But that's… me." It was a picture of her and Jin holding hands in primary school… Julia remembered the teacher made it, because she had thought they were so cute together. 

_He saved it…_ She heard the door open and she turned abruptly. 

"Hey Jules," he said. His warm, gentle voice filling the room. 

"Hi Jin," she replied as she tried not to look at his bare chest. 

_Here goes my lie again_, she thought sadly. Jin walked to her and looked at the picture for a moment. 

"Yes… I saved it." He looked back at Julia. His eyes looking at her. So warm, soothing… almost like he knew something wasn't right and he was trying to comfort her, just by looking at her with those beautiful eyes. Then he smiled. Reaching out for her, he took her into his arms and hugged her. She placed his hands on his back and enjoyed the moment, but not for long as she remembered he wasn't wearing a shirt, and feeling rather uncomfortable by touching his sweaty back. 

"It's been such a long time Jin," she said as she pulled back quickly. He was surprised by her quick move. 

"Yes indeed." Before he could go and ask about her 'date', she quickly changed the subject. 

"I didn't know you were a rich guy?" Julia said as she turned on the spot and looked at the room once more. Jin grabbed the shirt that was on a chair. 

"Yeah, well… it used to be my grandfather's house but when he died, I received all of his belongings… including his mansion and money." 

"I see," Julia replied. Julia still moved around the room, as Jin noticed how cute she looked. Once again. Julia turned. Flashing those beautiful amber eyes his direction he felt warmth, although something else along with it. Something bad.   
"Jin… don't look at me like that," she said shyly. Jin smiled at his friend. 

"You just look very pretty…" Julia smiled weakly. She turned and looked at the wall. 

_Oh no… could he be after the same thing? Well I can't let him know… _He walked to her andreached out his hand. 

"Follow me." Julia turned and placed her hand in his and followed him into a dark, but cosy room with leather sofa's, a big fireplace and two sliding doors leading to a balcony. On a small table, was a plate with 2 drinks. Jin handed her one. 

"Mmmm… 7up!" Julia said. Jin smiled. "Still one of your favourites huh? I knew it…," Jin said. He stepped towards the sliding doors and turned at his friend. 

"You coming?" 

"Oh, yes… of course," she replied following him outside. She stepped onto the marble floor. Her gaze caught sight of the luxurious floor, but then she looked up and she saw the  view. "Ooooooooooohhhh Jin! Wow……," she whispered as she looked into the distance. "It's breathtaking," she continued. 

"Beautiful isn't it?" 

"Yes…," she said. They sat down on the bench next to the sliding doors, as Julia sipped her drink. 

"So, how was your date?" Jin asked out of nowhere, trying to be polite. Julia almost choked on her 7up. 

"Oh! Um… how did you-" She stopped and looked at Jin, then back at the drink in her hands. "Ling…," she said. 

"Yes, she told me." 

"Oh… I see… well, yes we went out yesterday and-…" Julia paused as she thought of what happened. Her face grew pale, and her hands shaky. 

"Are you ok?" Jin asked concerned. 

"Yes, yes I am…" Julia replied. "I am just so… happy," she lied. Jin smiled. 

"And I'm happy for you," he said as he saw Julia play with her braids. She stared into the far view. 

_Why_…, she thought. _Why did he_… Julia was lost in her thoughts once again, and didn't hear Jin. 

"Julia? Hey, Jules?" Jin waved his hand in front of her pale face. She said nothing. Then it hit him. Something was wrong. She acted like nothing was wrong… but she had acted like this before, when they were little. Something was definitely wrong, and he was going to find out what. 

"Julia?" He called her name another time, concern hear able in his normally calm voice. He touched her arm, and at that she abruptly reacted and pulled her arm away. 

"Sorry, Jin… I was just thinking," she started, not really knowing what to say. 

"I have some other things to do anyway, so I'd better go home." She stood up, but Jin grabbed her hand. 

"Julia… Something is wrong… I can tell," Jin spoke. He sounded very concerned. 

"Is it that Hwoarang?" 

_I can't tell him, can I? No…_ She pulled her hand back and laughed slightly. 

"Jin, are you jealous? Please… he's my boyfriend! Nothing is wrong!" Julia walked to the front door, Jin followed her all the way to the gate. She stepped through the gate and turned, as she heard him sigh. 

"Bye Jin," she said, avoiding his eyes. "Bye Jules and if anything is bothering you… please let me know." Julia now looked at him. His eyes weren't showing the warmth and calmness they usually did. His beautiful brown eyes only showed concern now. 

"Thanks Jin… but I'm alright." And she walked away, to the end of the street, around the corner… Jin watched her leave. She began to ran. She couldn't believe herself. She was lying to everyone.

A/N:

No preview… sorry no time. I am gonna sleep, I am exhausted. Next chapter will be very exciting to read for you, my dear readers, especially if you like chapter 14. Read and review please… thanks.


	16. Discovery

**Thanks to all reviewers!!!**

**Special thanks to: Michelle, Takita, Amy, Misao!**

**Disclaimer: see chapter1.**

Chapter 16 - Discovery 

Jin put on his gloves. Clenching his fists, he adjusted his gloves. Then he closed the door of his room and left for the gates. The sun was already setting as Jin left through the gate. The slight gust of wind through his soft, black hair. He pulled the hood of his sweater over his head, as he crossed the street, heading for Hwoarang.

~*~

"It's my fault," Julia said to herself as she put on her fighting outfit. She walked down the stairs, to the basement, her own training spot. She stood in the middle and took a deep breath. She descended spinning, kicking low. Followed by a high kick. She raised her arm and moved it down rapidly, half turning and stretching her leg out back, then, putting her hands on the ground, she let herself jump up. She landed on one knee and she panted slightly. As she stood up, her back ached. She cancelled her training and left the room, heading for her bedroom. She closed the door behind her as she entered her room and put on some relaxing music. Dropping herself on the bed, she thought about what to do next.

~*~

Jin entered the yard and headed for the door. He pressed the doorbell, but no one opened. He kept on pressing. Hwoarang heared the bell, but wasn't really bothered to open up. He got annoyed when whoever was pressing that damn bell, didn't stop. 

"Ok, ok! Relax already!" He barked irritated as he came to the door and opened up. He was surprised to see who he thought saw. 

"Who're you?" He asked slightly confused, still with that annoyance clearly hearable in his voice. Jin removed the hood from his head, lifting his eyes to look at Hwoarang. Jins eyes were cold, staring at him. Hwoarang frowned.

"You're that Kazama guy huh?" Jin said nothing but stepped in. 

"Oh yes sure! Come in!" Hwoarang shouted as he slammed the door. "What are you here for?!" 

"I'm here to talk with you," Jin said in a low voice. 

"You have to follow me upstairs then," Hwoarang mumbled, stepping up the stairs. Jin eyes followed Hwoarang's every move. Frowning, he stayed right where he was. 

"My livingroom is upstairs you moron!" Hwoarang snapped as he headed for the mini bar immediately. Jin followed him upstairs slowly.

"Wanna beer?" Hwoarang asked as he held a can up. Jin didn't move, neither did he say anything. 

"Suit yourself Kazama," Hwoarang said as he held his shoulders up. He opened his can and drunk. Jin took a step closer. 

"I'm here to talk about your girlfriend." Hwoarang smirked. 

"Sorry Kazama, she's mine now." Jin knew something sounded strange about that. He knew he was the guilty one. Whatever he had done, Julia was obviously not the same and she was hurt. Jin moved forward rapidly, grabbing his upperarms. Hwoarang dropped his can as Jin pinned him against the wall. 

"What have you done with her?" Jin almost shouted. His voice filled with fury, even his eyes showed off only anger. 

"Tell me now," Jin insisted. Hwoarang began to struggle. 

~*~

Julia thought everything over and cried once again. 

"Oh stop it!" She said herself. 

"I'm so weak... I am going to tell Jin now. And as for Hwoarang... if I see him near me again, he would've wished he had never layed his unfeeling eyes or hands on me..." Julia jumped up from the bed. 

"I'll be stronger."

~*~

Hwoarang had struggled and freed himself roughly. He started to fight against Jin. 

"You don't have to fight me," Jin spoke calmly as he blocked a blow once more. Hwoarang tried to hit him several times, but Jin blocked his every attempt. Hwoarang knew he couldn't win from him in a fair way. Hwoarang stepped back, looking around for something to use. 

"Tell me now," Jin demanded. He stepped closer.  Hwoarang noticed he was standing next to a chair.

_That should do it._ Hwoarang lifted the chair. 

"There's nothing to tell, she's mine Kazama. Mine!!!" He shouted as he threw the chair at Jin. Jin saw it coming too late as the chair hit his head fully. Jin fell to the ground, unconsious.

"Well... seems you won't be hearing the 'truth' after all huh," Hwoarang spoke satisfied at the sight of an unconsious Jin. Hwoarang laughed devillishly. 

"Muhahaha… poor guy. Knocking him out is quite amusing." 

_Now I just have to find her before she can do any damage_, he thought as he left his house.

~*~

Hwoarang didn't know where to find her. 

_If she's at home, she certainly won't let me in. I'll try anyway, I can handle her... she's so damn weak. _Hwoarang passed Jin's house as he heared footsteps, and a familiar voice. 

_It's her! _Julia had to be just a corner away. Hwoarang hid behind a car, on the street. 

"I'm almost there," Julia spoke as she pressed the button. No voice this time, the gate wasn't opening either. The combination of cold wind and rain made her shiver.

"What a cold wind, maybe Jin is- hmpf!" She was grabbed by her throat and one hand on her mouth. Hwoarang stepped back and crossed the street with her, pulling her into a small alley. Julia struggled furiously. 

"Stop that!" He snarled in her ear. It was Hwoarang. She was scared, but Jin wasn't there to save her. 

_I have to save myself_, she thought. Slowly, the hand left her lips. 

"Listen up! We-," Hwoarang started, but Julia interrupted. 

"LET ME-" He had his hand covering her mouth again. 

"I told you to shut up!" He squeezed her arms hard. 

"I knew you were gonna tell him..." His harsh voice scared her. 

_I said it myself, I have to be stronger._ She struggled like mad and he slipped his hands away accidently. 

"Hey!" He shouted. Julia duck and rolled away. She jumped back with a sommersault and clenched her fists. 

"Enough Hwoarang! You are out of my life! It's been quite enough! There is no 'we', cause we are through!" Julia shouted. Her amber eyes looked just as angry as Jin's eyes had looked at him. Hwoarang ran up to her, ready to rip her apart, but she jumped up and did a backward sommersault high in the air, almost kicking him right into his face, if he hadn't blocked it. He moved close to her fast, now she duck and he did exactly the same kicking her in her stomach. She fell onto her knees and she felt nauseated. She looked slightly up and he was ready to hit her again, but she rapidly rolled away. She stood up quickly, but he was faster and kicked her hard in her already aching back. She cried out in pain and heared something crack as she was falling forward. However, he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back. "Aaah don't!" He hit her in her face. 

"Why couldn't you just go along with me huh? Why?!" He shouted at her. Some tears ran down her cheeks. She swallowed.

"I w-wasn't ready..." she spoke almost unhearable.

"You are old enough!" He shouted even more irritated. "I should show you a thing or two..."

"You're not... m-making me do... a-anything," she spoke. Her mouth was dry. She was really thirsty and tired. 

"You just watch me... oh no, you won't even know." He pulled her by her hair along with him, deeper into the alley. There, he pinned her against the wall. He leaned forward, pressing himself against her body. 

"You won't get away now, and no one will be here to save you." Julia somewhere had a feeling he was right. 

_No, I shouldn't think this way. _Julia took a deep breath. Breathing already was hard. She felt like she was losing consiousness. 

_Not now Julia, you have to fight, fight! Be stronger! _Julia roughly removed his arms and grabbed his right arm. 

"What the-..!" Then she moved her other hand across his throat. Julia ran forward and then smashed his face hard onto the stone. He stayed there for a moment. Julia panted slightly. She wanted this to be over. But he stood up again. His nose was bleeding. He whiped the blood away with his hand. 

"So you want to see blood huh?!" He shouted as he moved forward rapidly, jumping into a sommersault and landing right in front of her. He grabbed her by her throat and pushed her against the wall again. She now knew it was no use to struggle, not anymore. She had lost too much strength. 

"No more struggling eh? Well... let me say this. You're my girl, and I want certain things from my girl. And you know what…?" He leaned closer and whispered in her ear. 

"I always get what I want…" Julia sighed. This was it. She wanted to shout, but she lost her voice. 

"By the way, right now… all I want is you," he whispered. 

"No!" She shrieked, finding her voice again. She struggled to get free but then he pressed his lips on hers, pushing his tongue into her mouth. He moved his hands over her chest and her stomach but then he stopped and smirked. He moved to her and grabbed her by her throath. "Don't…" Julia whispered.

"Let… me... go," she choked. He let her go and slapped her across her face, making her nose bleed. She stood still against the wall. Every part of her body was hurt. He jumped back a little then kicked her right into her stomach. She cried out in pain and she fell to her knees. She snapped her head up and looked into the black sky. 

"JIIIIIINNNNNN!!!" She cried. The blood from her nose streamed down her lips, she felt it. She was almost unconsious. His hits were hard. Too much for her to handle. She couldn't beat him. Hwoarang moved her up again, against the wall. He didn't have any need to hold her. She couldn't do anything anymore. 

"Sucha shame it all has to end this way..." he said as he stroke her cheek. 

"Bye bye honey," he said as he raised his fist to hit her knock out. 

"HWOARANG!" Hwoarang turned. "Don't even dare!!!" They suddenly heared as someone pulled Hwoarang away. Julia fell to the ground. Her eyelids were heavy and she closed her eyes slowly as she lost consiousness. Jin pushed Hwoarang against the wall and started beating him up. 

"I hate you!" He shouted. 

"I hate you!!!" He was furious. Jin had never felt this angry. Hwoarang turned and blocked his several punches. Jin knew he shouldn't fight out of this anger, knew he couldn't even. 

"You're crazy Kazama, she's my girl and I'll do whatever I want with her." Jin relaxed his breathing and tightened the gloves, clenching his knuckles into tight fists. 

"We'll see about that when I'm through with you." Hwoarang ran up to Jin. Jin punched him right into his face, making him fall back. He grabbed his shirt and held him as he grabbed his arm and swung him over his back. Then punching him into his stomach. Hwoarang stood up again. 

"Back off Kazama! She's mine!" Jin said nothing and ran up to him and moved his fist, hitting him in his side, followed by a punch right on his shoulder. Hwoarang landed on one knee, but slipped and fell back on the street. He was just about to turn, when Jin swirled in the air and swung his leg that made a sickening impact at the side of his head, swirled again moving downward to slam his knee in to his stomach, then finishing off his combo by a third turn in knocking him off his feet. Hwoarang cried out in pain as Jin grabbed him. 

"Now you tell me the truth." 

"There is no truth," he said in a deadly voice as he pushed Jin away. He kicked Jin right in his stomach, making him fall back. Then he raised his leg high in to the air and then moved down rapidly hitting Jin hard on his chest. Hwoarang walked up to him, but Jin stayed where he was, pretending he was unconsious. When Hwoarang got close enough, Jin grabbed his leg and stood up quickly. He used all his strength and swung Hwoarang up in the air, and then he smashed him face first onto the street. Hwoarang panted heavily and cried out in pain. His nose bleeded, his cheeks were red, he was a total mess. The red strands of his hair were covered with blood. Jin stood in front of him. 

"Tell me now." Hwoarang kept quiet. 

"Tell me!!!" Jin took one step closer and grabbed him. 

"What did you do to her! Tell me!!!" 

"Ok ok…," Hwoarang said in pain. Jin frowned and stared at him from underneath his black bangs with deadly eyes. "I wanted to…," Hwoarang coughed. "Y-you know... but she didn't… want to," he said. "… so I tried… anyway," Hwoarang said. 

"How dare you…," Jin spoke in a deadly tone of voice. He was about to explode. He really hated guys who were after girls for their bodies. It made him furious. He wanted to release more of his anger on Hwoarang, although somewhere deep down he knew it wouldn't help anything. Suddenly he heared Julia murmur. He glanced at her, then back at Hwoarang. 

"Get out of here and don't EVER come near her again. If you touch her, or even lay your eyes on her, I will kill you." Jin threatened as he pushed Hwoarang away. Hwoarang left the alley badly injured. He knew he had lost Julia now. 

_Stupid girl, _he thought. Jin was much too strong. Jin walked to Julia and sat down on his knees next to her. 

"Jin," she whispered with closed eyes.

Jin's breathing quickened as he looked at her. Her cheeks were red, her nose had bleeded, her arms and legs were bruised... she was a total mess. She was totally beat up. 

"Oh Julia…" Jin bit his lip and tried hard to work away tears welling up in his eyes. 

"I am so... sorry…" He whispered. He lifted her up very carefully, into his arms. He held her tightly, afraid to let go.  She slowly opened her amber eyes to look into Jin's gentle, chocolate brown eyes. They looked worried. Julia's eyes looked so hurt and sad. 

"Julia…" Julia nodded slowly. 

"Yes," she murmured. 

"I'll bring you to my house."

**Authors Note: I hope you liked that. My longest chapter... well I'm quite satisfied. Read and review please.**

**Sorry for no preview. I forgot to bring chapter 17 along to my father's house, where I am now. SORRY! Chapter 17 is called Lifesaver and it's Jin and Julia together... I dunno everything I forgot ^_^ Just wait and see.**


	17. Lifesaver

**Thanks for all reviews! It keeps me going! I'm so glad you like it. **

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1.**

**Chapter 17 - Lifesaver  
  
**_The wet street was long, and dark. Julia ran as fast as her legs could carry her, only it wouldn't be hard enough. He was gaining on her, and fast. She felt she was running as fast as she could, but she only seemed to go slower and slower. Her feet stopped running. She wanted to go but her feet didn't move. _

_Two strong arms wrapped themselves around her slim waist. She held her breath as she felt his breath tickling her bare neck. Her jacket was slowly sliding of her shoulders, but she didn't move at all. She felt the rough skin of his strong hands stroking her arms. _

_"Finally," he spoke. She slowly turned and looked at him. She felt like she couldn't do anything. _

_"Hwoarang," she whispered. "Why won't you leave me alone?" He smirked and that smirk never left his lips as a bright light shone out of nowhere. Julia tried to look what was happening but her eyes closed themselves. A gust of wind blew across the field where she was in. She opened her eyes. _

_"A field?" She asked to no one in particular. She turned and froze on the spot as she saw Hwoarang again. She frowned and she got angry. _

_"Why won't you leave me alone?!" She shouted. The bright line shone again. Now she noticed it came from Hwoarang. But the light got brighter and even more and her amber eyes closed themselves yet again. _

_When the light was gone she just saw Hwoarang change. His hair went from red to black and his whole hair changed. The long red strands were replaced by black, thick bangs. Like Jin. _

_"Jin?" Her voice held fear. Hwoarang's body changed aswell… Another bright flash of the white light could be seen. Suddenly Julia was in her bed. Her pillows and sheet were on the ground and she was on the middle of her bed. Drops of sweat slowly made their way down her brows. _

_"It was a dream…" She sighed and she got out of the bed. She grabbed her pillows and threw them back on the bed again along with the soft sheet. Julia grabbed a glass and made her way to the bathroom and filled it. _

_As she was drinking her water, she slowly lifted her head and looked in the mirror in front of her. Her eyes widened and she dropped the glass to the ground. The glass to pieces as it hit the ground. Julia looked into the mirror. Afraid to move and to breath, she stood perfectly still and looked at the person in the mirror. She slowly shook her head. _

_"No…," she murmured. He closed his eyes and chuckled. He reopened his brown eyes and smirked. A bright white light shone again and Julia turned rapidly. _

_"Why?" She shouted. "Leave me alone!" This time her eyes didn't close and she looked around. Her bathroom changed into a big forest. Leaves in all shades of red, orange and brown comforted the cold sand as she slowly stepped forward. _

_"What's going on?" She whispered. A hand touched her shoulder. "Xiao?" Julia asked as she saw her friend. Ling smiled warmly and threw leaves up in the air. Julia smiled. _

_"Where's Jin?" Ling suddenly turned and ran towards another person. _

_"Xiao no!!!" Julia screamed as she saw Hwoarang. _

_"He's our friend now Jules." Julia frowned. Ling's pretty face suddenly grew pale as she saw something. _

_"Julia look out!" Julia turned and she saw Jin. _

_"Ahh… Ling it's just Jin," Julia said as she gave him a warm hug. _

_"Jules! Don't!" A bright white light shone and Julia closed her eyes again. Rain fell down upon her and she looked at the dark, starless sky as she ran along a long, dark street. _

_"Why am I running?" She whispered to herself. She stopped running. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist. _

_"Noooo Jules!" Ling's voice shrieked. _

_"Ling? It's just Jin!" Julia said. His breath tickled her neck. _

_"Finally," he whispered. Julia turned around. She lifted her arm and stroke Jin's cheek gently. She raised one eyebrow. _

_"Finally?" She asked. He leaned closer and his lips almost brushed hers as he suddenly kissed her very roughly. He pulled back to see Julia's stunned face. _

_"Surprised?" He asked smirking. His voice not as gentle as it was usually. Julia was speechless. She didn't move and slowly blinked. _

_"Jin… why?" "That's not so hard Julia," he said. "Which guy wouldn't wanna have a taste of you… you're delicious…" His voice warm, but not comforting at all._

_"You're not Jin!" She shrieked._

_"I am Jin, but as I was saying... who wouldn't want?"_

_Julia was afraid. __She stepped back. _

_"Everyone wants… as do I…" He spoke as he stepped closer to her. _

_"No!!" She shrieked. _

_"Noooooooooooooooo!!!" _

With a rush she sat up in bed. Her eyes wide, her breathing fast. She blinked and stared into the darkness of a room. 

_Where am I?_ She thought. As soon as her eyes adjusted themselves to the darkness she turned. She moaned in pain as she felt her whole body hurt. Slowly she turned, very carefully. But she froze as she saw who was next to her, on the bed. Jin was laying right next to her. Not under the sheet though. He was still wearing all of the clothes he wore during the day and he had his arms crossed, as he lay on his left side. 

Julia looked down at her own body and saw some wounds and bruises. She wasn't wearing her clothes anymore, she only wore a t-shirt. 

_Must be one of Jin's shirts_, she thought as she smelled it's scent. 

_Indeed it is… but how… _Julia looked up at Jin. "Jin…," she whispered. She slowly shook her head. "No," she murmured. She needed to get out of this room. She slowly turned again, she could feel every muscle in her body ache. As soon as she was on her feet, she slowly moved to the door. 

Step by step, very slowly. It took quite much of her energy. When she reached the door she turned. Tucking the brown strands of her hair behind her shoulder, she looked at Jin, who was still sleeping peacefully. 

"I know, you're my best friend…," she started whispering. "But… it's so hard to trust, after I trusted Hwoarang…" She left the room, and got in the hall. 

_So many doors… where do I go now? _Julia opened the door next to Jin's room and entered. This room was just as dark as Jin's room, but here she couldn't see a thing. Slowly, she stepped forward. Her legs ached, her head ached, her arms ached. Even her cheeks were hurt. She reached her hand out and felt a wall. There just had to be a light switch. 

"Come on… where are you," she murmured. As she moved to the right, she suddenly ran into a chair. It fell back and made a lot of noise as it hit the ground. 

"Ahh!" She said aloud as she rubbed her knee with her hand. Julia felt a switch on the wall. 

"Finally!" She spoke as lights went on above her, very bright at first but they slowly dipped. The room looked really cosy with the dipped lights. 

"Wow," she whispered. "Jin sure lives fantastically here…" She sat down on one of the leather couches in the room. 

"Julia?" She heared. She turned and saw Jin enter the room. "What are you doing Jules? I heared noise." He said as he rubbed his eyes. 

"I… um… woke up," she stuttered. 

"Oh," he said. He walked to her and sat down on the couch next to her. "How do you feel?" He asked concerned. 

"Broken," she mumbled as she finger-combed some strands of her messy hair. 

"I treated your wounds when we got here. You passed out in my arms in that alley," Jin explained. His eyes looked piercing at her. 

"I'm glad you made it… I mean… no broken bones... You stayed strong… everything is going to be alright," Jin spoke soothing. 

"I know," Julia replied as she tilted her head, and turned, flashing her innocent amber eyes at him. 

"I so admire you Julia…you are so strong," he said smiling. His voice warm and gentle, as always. Julia smiled weakly. 

"Thank you," she whispered. "You saved my life didn't you?" Jin nodded. 

"I had to." Julia smiled. She wanted to speak but nothing came out, not much more than a whisper. 

"Water?" Jin offered. She nodded. He stood up and was on his way to the mini-bar as his eye caught the chair on the floor. 

"What's this chair doing on the ground," he mumbled. Julia got up from the couch and got to her feet.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I dropped it and-.." Julia fell forward, her feet too weak to carry her. She grabbed onto the couch, breaking her fall. 

"Julia! Don't move! You're hurt," Jin spoke. Julia got to her shaky feet slowly again and looked at him. 

"I'm sorry Jin, I should have put it back when I knocked it over." Jin was very worried about her. 

_She's keeping herself so strong, why?_ Julia swallowed. 

_I feel like crying, but I can't just burst out in tears here can I? _Jin frowned. 

_She's almost crying. I see tears in her eyes. _Jin slowly turned. 

"Don't move, I will get some water for you." Julia slowly sat down on the couch again. She felt sore and vulnerable like this. She sighed as she pulled her knees up and rested her head on them. Jin got back and put the water on the table, as he saw Julia rocking herself forth and back gently. 

"Jules," he whispered. She moved her head and turned to sit normally. 

"You don't have to be strong Julia, you can cry," he spoke. Julia looked at Jin. He looked so concerned about her. Julia stretched her arms out in front of her and moved her fingers slightly. Her eyes filled slowly with tears.

"The only parts of my body that aren't hurt…" She sobbed silently. Jin moved his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. 

"Shhh… it will be alright," he soothed. She buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. He stroke her brown hair, as she suddenly pulled back, and wiped the tears of her cheeks. 

"Sorry," she said. 

"It's ok Julia," he said. "May I ask something?" She nodded. "Why didn't you tell me what was going on? I could have protected you," he said. 

"He said he would've killed you if I told you, the same with Ling and Christie." 

"I knew it," Jin mumbled angrily. I just knew he was trouble." Julia's eyes widened. 

"What are you saying? Did you know him?" 

"No, not personally… but he was a student at our school. He got suspended for like forever because he always skipped classes. He was violent, and had a very bad language. At least, that's what I heared from others." Julia shivered slightly. 

"A-and you… didn't warn me about that?" Julia paused and swallowed. "I mean, you knew we were going together. You saw us at the fair." Jin a hand through his black hair as he sighed. 

"I left a message on your voice-mail, saying I wanted to talk to you about him… but you never replied." Julia was confused. 

"How stupid of me…" She said loudly. 

"Oh and Julia, when I saw you two together, you seemed so happy. I couldn't just ruin your happiness. Besides, he could have changed," Jin said. 

"Yes, he pretended to be gentle, sweet and just a great guy. But he was the complete opposite," Julia said. Jin nodded, as Julia sipped her water. 

"When you were unconscious, I fought him… and after I beat him he admitted he was after you for sex," Jin spoke slowly. Julia looked at the glass in her hand. She felt embarrassed, and foolish. 

"I told him, I wasn't read yet… besides... I didn't want to." She said slowly. "He didn't listen… how could I've been so blind?" She said as she closed her eyes for a moment. 

"Stop blaming yourself Julia," Jin said soothing. 

"No Jin, I can't. I put him in front of everything and everyone. Especially my friends." Jin smiled. 

"It's ok now, you're still with us and we beat him… he won't bother you again," he spoke. "You have to rest now, you can stay here." Julia nodded. 

"Okay Jin, thanks… Oh and Jin?" "Hmm?" 

"Thanks for saving my life that other time too," Julia said shyly. 

"I can't just let my best friend die, can I?" Jin said. Julia smiled. "I can't just thank you enough!!!" She said loudly. 

"Yes you can," he said. "By being my friend." She turned at him. Her eyes met his. Her brown eyes sparkled and she smiled. 

"I will always be your friend." 

"Good, cause I never want to lose you again Julia." 

"You never lost me Jin, I will always be here," she said placing her hand on his heart. "In your heart," she whispered. Jin smiled. 

"And I will always… be in yours," he said placing his hand on her heart. "And I will always protect you, no matter what." 

"You're my lifesaver, Jin… I thank you." Jin leaned forward and stopped for a moment to look into her eyes. 

"Forever friends Jules," he whispered. Then he kissed her cheek. Julia felt absolutely touched by his kiss. She stroke her hand over her cheek as he stood up and reached out his hand. "Come on, I'll bring you to bed."

**Authors Note: **

**Read and review please.**

**Preview right here (changes could be made):**

"Hey, where did everybody go? Are they all in a hurry?" Julia said.

"I dunno," Jin replied.

"Hey! What's going on!" Julia exclaimed as the lights went off. They were both quiet and suddenly they heared some keys.

"I think they're closing up," Jin said.

"What?! But we're still in here!" 

****


	18. The Two Parts Of Julia

Chapter 18 - The two parts of Julia 

**Disclaimer: chapter 1.**

The following days were very nice, as Christie and Ling spent as much time with Julia as they could. They went to see movies, bought new clothes, make-up, cd's. And with Ling's ice-cream addiction, they had to eat much ice-cream. The three friends had a great time. Julia brightened up again. She could smile again. She didn't see Hwoarang anymore, neither did she see Jin. Not much. That evening with Jin, she had felt this slight feeling. A feeling of angst. And now it was stronger. Somehow, Hwoarang had really did something to her and scared her. She was scared... scared of particular moves a guy would make towards her, and the only guy close to her... was Jin.

~*~

Long strands of her gleaming brown hair waved across her face as she stepped onto the huge property. It was quite a walk from her small house, to Jin's 'bigger than huge' villa. The wind gently blew the strands back behind her shoulders. She took small steps as she sighed nervously. She was going to do it though, she was going to do what Ling said.  

Flasback 

_"So, whaddya think to Tom? I think he's REALLY cute! He e-mailed me yesterday! I have heared he's a great kisser... hey?" Julia sighed. Ling frowned. "He IS cute right?" _

_"I-I suppose so," Julia answered silently. Ling sat down next to her friend on her soft bed. "What's wrong Jules?" She whispered. _

_"I'm scared. I want to be with Jin, and my time with him. Just like with you and Christie. But... somehow..." Julia sighed. "Somehow, Hwoarang scared me. A part of me. Hwoarang told me that every guy would be out to take me, but I'm not ready yet." _

_"But! But Julia! You know Jin is-.." "I know... I know... Jin is Jin," Julia cut in. "I mean, he would never EVER do something to hurt me, but..." _

_"That's where the part thing comes in, right?!" Ling said loudly. _

_"Y-yes... this one part tells me that it's Jin, my best friend, which I could trust anytime, anywhere, with anything... but then there's this other part and tells me that it might be my best friend, and he might be really nice, but he's still a guy. And this is what bothers me, I know it sounds really stupid but-.." _

_"You bet it sounds stupid!!!" Ling shouted as she jumped up from the bed. She turned at Julia. "Julia," she spoke. Her normally cheerful voice now softer and comforting. _

_"I'm sorry. I shouldn't shout at you. It's just that... it's Jin. I mean come on. You shouldn't believe that moron. Hwoarang is freaky. What would he know huh? Not every guy is like him." _

_"But," Julia protested. _

_"No buts missy, you have only one thing left to do: go to Jin, and tell him what's going on," Ling said. Julia looked down at the floor. _

_"Did you see the look on his face when we saw him in town yesterday? The sadness in his beautiful eyes? He misses you Jules. He really does. You have to tell him. He'll understand. Jin is an understanding person, if anything, he'd be patient."_

End Flashback 

She swallowed nervously, as she stood in front of the door. Hesitating one moment, she sighed again, but then forced herself to continue. She raised her hand and with a shaky finger she pressed the bell. She tried to think about what she was going to say at home, but she got nowhere. The door opened really slowly. She felt more nervous already, but luckily Jin had his servants to open up, that would give her some time to-.. "Julia!" .. think. Julia stood perfectly still as her surprised amber eyes met his chocolate brown eyes. Jin called her name again. 

"Jules! You're really here. It's great to see you again Jules, I've missed you so," he spoke softly. "Come in." Julia stepped in quickly and waited as he closed the door behind her. 

"It's been so long huh?" He said as a slight feeling of guilt swirled within her. 

_He really did miss you! Apologize! _A voice inside her mind said. 

"I, um... I-I..." 

"Let's upstairs ok? And what were you saying?" 

"N-nothing," she said quickly. 

_Stupid! _

~*~

The ceiling was white, just like the walls and the carpet. Julia examined the carpet bit by bit, she couldn't met his gaze. She just couldn't. 

_Say sorry now! Do it now! _

"Jin, I... I.. I'm trying to..." She stuttered. 

"Yes?" He frowned. She never acted like this before, she was clearly nervous. 

"I... am sorry," she finally managed to say. Her eyes still following the pattern of the carpet. "I-I came here to talk to you," Julia continued  after a moment of silence. 

"Alright," Jin spoke. Julia took another deep breath. 

"I owe you my life… and I am very grateful. I can't ever thank you good enough for saving my life. But after I've been attacked like that… I am... afraid," Julia spoke. He frowned, not quite understanding what she would fear. Julia glanced at the table now, a beautiful black coffee table with glass on top. She slowly lifted her eyes, she couldn't help it. She felt like she had to look at him, look him deep in his eyes. 

"I know you think this sounds strange," she continued as she looked at his confused expression. "But, I am scared…" She lifted her eyes and looked deeply into his. "I'm sorry Jin," she whispered almost soundless. Jin heared it anyhow, she saw his brown eyes widen in shock. 

"What do you mean?" He asked quickly. "I fear guys. Hwoarang said every guy would be after me," Julia explained. "And then there's this part thing...- And you believe him?" Jin cut her off. Julia shook her head. 

"N-no… but I know myself that it could be that way. There's this... part of me... two even... one tells me that you are Jin, my best friend which I can trust everywhere and with anything, always. But then the other tells me that you are Jin, but you're still a guy..." Jin was even more stunned than before and wanted to say something, when she continued. 

"Ling got very angry when I told her, but I talked with her about it, and eventually, I came to a conclusion…" Jin said nothing and waited for her answer. "I just need more time," she whispered. It was clear she was embarrassed and sad. Jin smiled softly, he felt for her. 

"I understand completely Jules, I'm sorry if I sounded… shocked," he spoke comforting. Julia smiled lightly. 

"No problem, I understand if it's hard for you to understand." 

"But Jules," he called her name as he narrowed his eyes and lowered his voice. "You don't really fear me… do you?" She swallowed and looked away from his piercing gaze. She stood up and wandered around the room examining the expensive paintings on the white wall. 

"I'm really sorry Jin, but that's how I feel!" She stroke her own arms, as if to keep herself warm. Jin felt something just snap. This was really too much for him to take. He didn't get sad easily, but this was just terrible. 

"My… best friend fears me," he spoke to himself. He didn't know what to do or say. 

"I'm sorry.. I really am. I know you are my best friend, I know I can trust you with all my heart. But still there's a part of me… I just can't explain more how I feel. I am so, so sorry Jin. Please give me time…," Julia apologized. "Please," she whispered. Jin stood up and walked to her. He stopped right in front of her and looked into her eyes. 

"I'm sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable in any way," he spoke calmly. 

_See Julia, didn't I tell you? Jin is an understanding person. If anything, he'd be patient! _Julia could just hear Ling's voice in her thoughts. 

"Julia… if you need more days without my presence, it's ok." Julia looked at him, wide eyed. 

"No! Please don't leave me alone… I really want to spend time with you. I will feel better eventually." Jin smiled. 

"I'm so glad," he spoke. "Jules? You have anything planned for this evening?" She shook her head. 

"Well then, would you like to come to see a movie with me, just us two friends?" She was ever so surprised by his sudden invatation, but then she flashed a broad smile. 

"Oh! Jin! I'd _love _to!" Julia exclaimed cheerful. Jin smiled at her excitement. 

_She's great_, he thought to himself as she suddenly hugged him. 

"Thank you," she whispered. She pulled back and patted his shoulder. 

"We'll have lots of fun!" 

"Yep we will!" Jin grinned as he noticed that that was her 'other part'. 

"Don't be late!" She spoke happily as she turned and left, leaving Jin behind, happy, yet stunned by her sudden excitement.

~*~

Julia had gone home and changed clothes. She was all happy. She knew it had to be the 'Jin is your best friend, you can trust him forever' part of her body. She grinned slightly. She was really longing for a good film with a nice friend. In the evening, she and Jin would meet at the cinema. 

The weather looked fine… but looks could be deceiving. The weather hadn't been great the passed months. A slight gust of wind outside, the sun already setting. Just in case, Julia wore a thin coat. She stood back against a streetlight, waiting for her friend. She sighed happily and then grinned as she saw him running. 

"Hi Jin, you're late!" She laughed at his expression. 

"Sorry," he panted slightly. 

"You can't blame your alarmclock now," Julia grinned. He lifted his head and flashed her a soft smile. 

"Nah… I can't… I'm sorry I'm late though." A warm feeling rushed through her whole body, making her shiver all of a sudden. Jin saw it. 

"Are you ok?" She nodded. "Yes, just a shiver, that's all. Now let's go." She said as she pulled him into the cinema. 

Julia had wondered all afternoon why Jin had asked her to meet him at _this_ cinema… now she knew; It was _huge_ and so, unbelievably luxurious. Her eyes were big as she looked around in awe. 

"It's huge!" She exclaimed. 

"Indeed, I wanted to take you to the best cinema in town," Jin said. 

"Thanks!" She exclaimed. 

This room already was huge, and it was only the hall. Beautiful red carpet covered the floor, and flowers everywhere. They were beautiful. Everything here made it one romantic spot. Julia did see many couples enter. She glanced at Jin. 

_We're like a couple too, but we're not…_ Julia wandered around the hall. 

_Shouldn't think that way, shouldn't think that way..._

Jin followed her. He found it very amusing to watch her move around in awe like that. However, they didn't have much time. Jin touched her shoulder. 

"Can I take your coat?" 

"Oh yes, thanks." She took of her coat and reached it out to Jin. 

"Here." Jin stared at her. Wearing a long sleeved, burgundy top and a long black skirt that reached till just above her ankles, and cute black shoes covering her feet, she looked very… pretty to say the least. The tight hip hugging skirt, and the top showed her features quite well. Jin didn't look at her like that, he looked at her as whole person. His friend! And boy, that friend did look amazing. A blush appeared on her cheeks. 

_I knew this was too much of a good thing, _she thought to herself as she straightened her skirt. 

"So… w-what do you think? You like it?" She asked hopeful. 

"You look lovely Jules, really _really_ lovely," Jin said. She smiled shyly. 

"So it's not t-too much of a good thing?" 

"No… no, it's great," he spoke. He stared at her again. 

"Well, um.. I'm just going to get drinks and stuff okay. Meet me back here," she said as she turned on her heel. Jin blinked. "She's gorgeous," he whispered. He looked at the coat, that was pushed into his hand. 

"Oh right." He walked to the coat racks and hung their coats away. She was still in the line for the drinks, as he sat down on a red sofa. He watched her. 

_It's really amazing, I've known her all my life… she never looked bad, not even in primary school… but I never noticed her. Not like that. Is this really the same Julia? _She walked back and just stopped as she caught sight of him. 

"Wow," she whispered almost soundless. He was just wearing clothes he would wear anyday, but he looked _so _handsome. The top buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned, showing his firm chest partly. His black hair just as spiky as always, and those soft bangs in front of his chocolate eyes. A smile on his delicate lips, as she approached him. 

_It's Jin… and he is handsome, so unbelievably handsome. _More of those warm feelings comforted her now. 

"What's going on?" She whispered silently. She sat down on the couch next to Jin, and secretly looked at him, Jin did the same with her. 

_Why haven't I noticed him like this before…_, she thought as she felt even warmer and now looked him right into his eyes. Why was she looking at him like that? He didn't know, the thing he _did _know, was that she was only making it harder for him not to stare back. 

_She's gorgeous, _he thought as he smiled lightly. 

_He's gorgeous,_ she thought. Her eyes widened as another thought crossed her mind. 

"Jules?"

-*-

A/n: thanks for having so much patience all. I can tell you, my story won't end at chapter 25 J I'm still writing! Who knows what will happen. I just don't know how to end it, maybe it'll never end. *yay* haha. SORRY SORRY hundred times sorry if the format is messed up... I noticed Microsoft Frontpage makes everything ok, but I don't have it on this computer. I will edit the format later if it's too bad. Read and review please :) Oh and I know this isn't like the preview I gave in 17, but I had to change everything.

Oh right, you want the preview haha. Changes could be made, don't forget.

_"What?! But we're still in here!" Julia almost shouted. _

_"That's why we have to go to that door now, someone might still hear us," Jin replied calmly. They were quiet again. Jin heared Julia's breathing was quickened heavily, as he her breathing compared to his own slow and steady breathing. _

_"J-Jin... let's go."_****

**~ Iris ~**


	19. Several Feelings, Several Thoughts

Thoughts are _italic _(they have always been, just never said it)  
**Don't forget to read the preview at the bottom. Have fun ^_^**

**Disclaimer: chapter 1!!!  
Chapter 19 - Several Feelings, Several Thoughts**

Something was overwhelming, maybe she was all just imagining this. No... 

She turned away from her best friend. The voices disappearing, along with the beautiful hall and the people, as Julia's eyes just stared into nothingness. Her amber eyes not moving at all. What was happening to her? 

The nothingness changed into something different, almost indescribable. It felt warm, warmer than anything. Stronger than anything. The dark nothingness, changed into bright nothingness. What were her thoughts trying to show? She didn't understand. 

_W__hat are you showing me? I don't understand! _Her thoughts screamed.

"Julia......" She could vainly hear her name being called by him. His gentle voice held some concern in it. 

Slowly everything started coming back. The murmuring voices in the hall, and the with red carpet covered floor, the flowers and the walls. Julia slowly closed her eyes, and breathed in deeply before she opened her eyes again. 

"Jules?" Jin called her again. She breathed out and moved her hand over the soft couch she was sitting on, now she felt this was reality. She didn't think anything, or say anything. Then she noticed the can of 7-up in her other hand. Jin frowned. 

"Julia? Julia, are you alright?" His voice held even more concern. Then he saw her move, she turned on the couch now facing him, however, her eyes looked at the can. 

"I'll take it," Jin spoke as he took the can from her hand and tried to meet her gaze. She lifted her head and met his eyes. 

"Are you alright?" He inquired again. She nodded. 

"Yes." 

"What happened? You looked so... distant? Are you sure you're ok Jules?" 

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." She sighed. 

_I don't know what happened, or why, but I must stop this and be more cheerful. After all, he IS my best friend and we are going to see a nice movie. I know I'm with Jin, yes, but he won't do anything... right? _

"We have to go to the theatre Jules, the movies are starting in a few minutes," he spoke. Her amber eyes were softer now, prettier than the distant, cold look they had carried a few minutes ago. 

"Well," she started with a smile. "Let's not sit 'n stare!" Julia grabbed his hand and jumped up from the couch, heading for the theatre, pulling a stunned Jin along with her. 

~*~ 

The movie turned out to be a very sad one, although there was some humour and romance in it. Jin and Julia soon found that out. 

Leaning forward, Julia sat on the edge of her seat, concentrating on the movie. Jin watched Julia every now and then. In fact, he paid more attention to the concentrated girl next to him than to the movie. 

He felt very warm inside, and lucky to be around her. He loved to see the expression on her, by the screen lit up, face change. 

When something funny happened, she would giggle silently. When something sad happened, her beautiful amber eyes would get glossy, and filled with tears she wouldn't shed. Within the short romantic parts, she would smile and he could hear her sigh dreamily. 

Despite all the sadness in the movie, Julia still hoped for a good ending. However, that wasn't going to happen, when one of the main characters died and a very tragic scene followed. 

Julia's eyes had filled up with tears again, as the lights were switched on again and everyone stood up to leave. Julia leaned back in her seat. 

"That was just too sad," she whispered as she closed her eyes, and some tears streamed down her cheeks. 

"Beautiful, but so sad," she sighed as she leaned her head to the right, not really aware of the fact she leaned against his strong arm. Jin was surprised by her move. He felt this urge to brush away the tears, but she didn't want that, right? She'd get scared... like she said earlier. He stopped thinking, and just did what his heart told him to do. 

He raised his right hand and reached towards her cheek. Hesitating one moment, he looked at her. Her eyes were closed, and tears made their way down her cheeks. Then he gently brushed the tears away. 

Her eyes snapped open as she felt his fingers on her cheek. She half turned in her seat and looked at him, wondering what he was doing, or, going to do. He smiled softly at her. 

She felt scared, yet _so_ good, when his fingers traced over her cheek, softly brushing the tears away. 

"Don't be afraid," he whispered. Julia smiled slightly. 

"You just… scared me." 

"I'm sorry," Jin said. 

"It's ok Jin… It's my fault, reacting like that." 

"I understand, Julia." Julia smiled at him. 

"You know, I love it when you act like this. All caring about me." He chuckled. 

"I don't 'act', I really do care." Julia felt a slight fluttery feeling. It made her uncomfortable, as she looked around. 

"I wonder where everybody has gone off to so quickly..." Julia said. 

"I don't know," Jin replied. 

"What's happening..." Julia asked as the lights went off. They were both quiet and suddenly they heared some keys. 

"I think they're closing up," Jin said. 

"What?! But we're still in here!" Julia nearly yelled as she felt scared. 

"Let's go to that door now, someone might still hear us." They were quiet again. Jin heared Julia's breathing had quickened heavily, as he compared her breathing to his own slow and steady pace. 

Julia was completely disorientated. She blinked twice, hoping her eyes would adjust themselves more to the darkness, but no. She couldn't see a thing, just a slight shade of green from the emergency exit sign. The darkness in the silenced theatre was overwhelming. 

"J-Jin... let's go," she said. 

"Yes. Give me your hand." She said nothing. Knowing where he would have his hand, she moved her hand. She moved in Jin's direction slowly, as her hand touched something soft; his shirt.

"Jules, that's my chest," he said. She blushed furiously. 

"S-sorry," she mumbled. Julia was overwhelmed by the darkness and all kinds of feelings at the same time. She didn't move. Then Jin's hand comforted hers. 

"You don't have to be so afraid, we're going to get out, don't worry." He stood up slowly and she did the same. 

"Jin, I _am _afraid. I feel so strange and this place gives me the creeps," she said lowering her voice. Jin squeezed her hand gently. 

"Don't worry Jules, I'm here. Follow me." 

_Just trust him, trust him... trust..._ Slowly Jin made his way to the stairs in the middle of the theatre. Then he stopped, and moved his foot forward. He didn't feel any floor anymore. 

"Here are the stairs, now be careful." They slowly descended, step by step. The green lighted emergency exit sign was shining brightly, and could be seen clearly on their left. 

"H-hey... Jin, do you think someone will still hear us when we're down there?" Julia asked letting go of his hand, as she moved next to him. 

"I think so." Then Julia stepped on an empty can. She lots her balance and fell forward. 

"JIN!!!!!!" She shrieked. His eyes widened. 

"Julia!!!"

~*~

**Authors note:** Cliffhanger. ^_^ Well, hope this was anything nice. Thanks for the reviews. Here's the preview for chapter 20. Remember; changes can always be made.

**Preview:**  
_"Yes, I'm going to perform," he said. "That's nice," Julia replied. "So..." She started. Jin looked at her. "Are you... doing anything tomorrow?_"


	20. Falling For Each Other

**Important Authors Note**:   
I am terribly sorry for this extremely very _very_ late update. I had it on floppy, but then it appeared the floppy was broken -_- I had written a marvelous chapter, described everything fantastically and stuff. But I deleted it from the pc. (note to myself: NEVER delete chapters from the pc again).   
  
Oh, by the way: I started school again... and I had my birthday (finally 15)... and when I had my first German class, we immediately had to learn a full page of German words and sentences :s I so hate my teacher! The homework is so, so much. I will try my best to update in a week, but I can't promise anything... 

Thanks for understanding, ... that you even read this... haha. Enjoy, anyways. 

~*~ 

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1. I also don't own the song I used for this fic. It's 'Deep In My Heart' by Britney Spears. I changed one word in the text, but it had to be done to make it right. Oh... and what I never put in my disclaimer before: the whole plot and stuff, is *my* idea.   
**  
**Chapter 20 - Falling For Each Other**

Julia shrieked as Jin moved forward rapidly, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, as he pulled her back against his chest. Their breathing was fast. 

"Jules," Jin whispered. He rested his head on her shoulder. "You scared me!" Julia said nothing. Then she shivered slightly as she felt his breath tickle her neck. Jin released her. 

"Sorry," they mumbled at the same time. Jin ran a hand through his hair, feeling guilty cause he knew he made her feel uncomfortable there. 

She continued her way down, he followed. As Julia reached the exit, she pushed against the door; closed. 

"It's locked," she mumbled. Then she went crazy. She hit the door several times and shouted. 

"We're still in here! Let us out!" Jin frowned. 

"Jules, I think they can't hear us..." 

"But they have to, else we'll be stuck like... forever!" 

"Nooo... don't worry Julia... but that door is locked and behind that is the narrow hall remember? The door at the end of that is probably locked too," he said quickly. Julia thought about what he said. 

"So that means... I..." _I'm locked up in a dark theatre with a guy. Yes... _

"You what Jules?" 

"Oh, I .. eh.. nothing." Then she felt nervous.. and scared. 

_Why am I scared...? _

She didn't know the answer, as she turned and pounded the door again. She was about to hit the door again, as Jin grabbed her by her wrists. 

"Let go, we have to get out of here!" 

"And we will," Jin assured her. 

"Just stop hurting yourself like that." After a moment, he let her go. 

"I'm sorry," she said. 

"What's bothering you Jules?" He asked concerned. "It's nothing...," she said. 

"I know something's wrong... I can tell," he said. 

"I'm just a bit nervous and..." 

"And...?" He repeated. 

But then they heared the sound of keys. The door opened, as bright light from the hall burned into their eyes. Julia closed her eyes lightly, as Jin raised his hand to block the light. 

"Well well well well, you're the sixth couple this week!" Jin slowly lowered his hand to see a janitor. Julia opened her eyes. 

"What do you mean?" She asked. He laughed. 

"Haha... same reaction too...!" Julia was confused, but then she thought about what he meant. 

"Oh... but, we weren't--sure, but that's what they all say, miss," he cut her off. Julia thought of it. She... and Jin... no. 

_No, I can't think this way... _She left the theatre. Jin was about to follow, as the man stopped him. 

"Sorry, if I upset her... things wrong between you two? If I may ask, of course." 

"It's no problem... it's just that we're not together like you know..." 

"Oh, that's a shame... I mean... my excuses... well, I got much work to do, take care," the man said smiling friendly. Jin nodded politely, then turned and walked through the narrow hall. 

"Oh, just one more thing," the man called. Jin stopped and turned. 

"She's pretty, you two would make a cute couple." Jin waited a moment, then left. 

~*~ 

Jin got back into the hall, where the lights were dipped, and the music was still playing. He sat down on the red couch, next to Julia. 

"Funny guy huh Jules," Jin said softly. 

"Funny?" She repeated questioningly. 

"Yes, he said we would make a cute couple." Julia's eyes widened, as she turned at Jin. His face held emotion and of course, the gentle expression it would always carry. Julia turned her face away from his gaze and sighed. 

"Jin, thanks for catching me back there... I owe you." Jin took her hand in his. Julia looked at her and Jin's hand, his thumb gently stroking her skin. 

She almost wanted to look up, but she didn't. But then, she slowly lifted her eyes and met his. Those beautiful eyes. Then he released her hand. 

"I'm going to get the coats." He stood up. Julia watched him leave. She immediately missed the warmth from his hand. 

She raised her hand and looked at it. She slowly bow her fingers, then straightened them again. With her other hand, she softly stroke her fingers... they tinkled. 

"What's going on?" She whispered to herself. 

_I'm not as scared as I was... Hwoarang is out of my life... and now I'm spending my days with Xiao, Christie and especially Jin. Jin... _She thought. 

_I had this fear... like Jin would take advantage of me, like Hwoarang had tried to do. Hwoarang even said every guy would do so, but... Jin didn't. He... _She narrowed her eyes, not fixing her gaze on anything. 

_If he would have intended to do something, he would have made his move when we were locked up. But he didn't... the fear is vanishing. _Julia saw Jin come back. 

_No, it's being replaced with something new... _Julia smiled at this thought, as Jin handed her the coat. 

"Here Jules." 

"Oh thanks Jin." 

Silence... again! The silence! It was getting just too much after a while. When Julia wanted to say something, Jin started talking. 

"Jules, about the theatre... when the film ended, sorry I touched you like that... I made you feel uncomfortable, and I'm sorry, but I felt like I had to comfort you cause the movie was very sad." 

Julia was surprised. Like he was scared to hurt her, or make her feel uncomfortable. He smiled softly, as she returned his smile. 

The fluttery feeling... again. Her heartbeat quickened, so did her breathing. Then she suddenly sunk into her thoughts. 

_I ... do I feel the same I felt with Hwoarang? No. _She frowned at her thoughts. 

_No, course I did feel something. But I was too blind to see he was a bad guy. Jin is a good guy, and I feel like I did with Hwoarang... but more. More, and it feels honest, true and pure. _

Then, before she could continue her thinking, she noticed the song playing. A song she knew very well, one of the ballads she would always like. She looked up at the ceiling, and the speakers in it. 

~ _Walking through time  
Looking for an answer  
How can it be this way?_ ~ 

Julia thought of Jin, when he, at the same time, thought of her. 

_I am the luckiest guy, to have such a great girl as best friend_, Jin thought happily. 

_I am so lucky, I have a great best friend! A guy even! _Julia thought. Julia looked at him, he looked back. She didn't look scared anymore, no way. She looked much closer now, not so scared and distant. Fearing his every move. 

_Did I make her change? This evening? So soon? I thought she was like very scared,_ Jin thought confused. 

~ _ What have I done?  
I just can't help but wonder  
How everything could change..._ ~ 

Julia smiled broadly at him, he smiled back. He had a question though, of which he needed an answer, right away. 

~ _ Cause you've turned my world around  
Since you came along, oh..._ ~ 

"Jules?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Do you... do you trust me?" He asked, looking deep into those amber eyes. A sudden surprised look on her pretty face, but then she smiled softly and nodded. 

"Yes, I do." 

~ _ After this trust is found  
It seems like we can't go wrong_ ~  
  
Julia could see Jin was happy with her answer. 

"So, are you coming to Talent Day?" She asked. 

"Um, yes." 

"That's nice... are you performing?" 

"Yes..." He answered. Julia smiled. 

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?" Jin looked at her, emotions almost overwhelming. 

"I... uh..." Julia frowned, but then realized she asked her question the wrong way. 

"I mean, tomorrow... tomorrow is Talent Day, silly. What are you doing on Talent Day?" 

"Oh... I am reading a poem... and..." He trailed off as he remembered he had changed the text of the poem. 

_I have to change it back, tonight! _

"Julia, I have to go," he told her. 

"Oh," she replied. He stood up, she did the same. 

"Thanks Jin, I had a great time," she said politely. Then he couldn't resist the urge to hug her. Then he pulled her close and held her tightly. 

"Jin?" She was surprised by his move. He pulled back just a little, then gave her a kiss on her cheek. 

"Thanks for a wonderful evening Jules, see you tomorrow." He stepped back, then turned and headed for the exit. She rubbed her cheek slowly. 

_Don't go crazy, it's just a kiss on the cheek. Friends do that all the time. _On his way to the exit, Jin was thinking about what just happened too. 

_Why did I do that? __I kissed her. It's so wrong. Now she probably thinks I'm just like Hwoarang. But... she *did* say she trusted me... right? Yes, she did._

Just before he reached the exit, he stopped and turned. She was sitting on the couch again. 

_He saved me, he kissed me... I... _She jumped up and turned, hoping Jin hadn't left yet. 

There he was, standing in front of the exit, facing her. She smiled shyly, as she raised her hand and waved. She could hear a distant voice saying they were closing, but Julia didn't listen and she didn't move, except her hand. Then he raised his hand and waved back. It was such a great moment. 

Then Julia felt something, she never _ever _felt before. Jin examined her face. He could see she was thinking about something. A puzzled look now on Jin's handsome face. 

_He's so beautiful like that_, Julia thought. 

_I know he's my best friend... but... still he is very handsome. _Julia tried to fight her thoughts, as Jin had the same problem. 

_She's cute, but I mustn't think that way about her. She is my best friend. And I am her best friend. _Their eyes met as everything vanished around them. Their eyes locked, and it was like they were alone... just the two of them. Emotions and thoughts with them. Something had just snapped within them, and they both felt it. 

_Oh my... I... I... _Julia's thoughts screamed as the feeling, stronger and warmer than ever, conquered her body and soul. She had to remind herself to breathe. She blinked unbelievingly. 

_Am I really falling for Jin... am I falling for my best friend? _Jin felt the same thing she felt. 

_Am I... falling for Jules? She has been in my life for so long and I have never noticed how beautiful and sweet she really was. _But he blocked other thoughts as he turned. 

_What will she think? What am *I* thinking, anyway? _With that thought, he left the cinema. 

"Bye Jin," Julia whispered. 

**A/n: the next chapter is at my father's house, sorry, so no preview. Next chapter is the Talent Day, anyway. Please read and review, and stay patient and wait for updates :)**


	21. Talent Day

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1. Song is by Utada Hikaru, 'poem' thought of by myself.  
Chapter 21 – Talent Day **

Julia, Christie and Ling entered the huge hall. And it was huge indeed. People everywhere. The clothing changing from person to person. Some people were wearing mini skirts, or jeans and some wore a simple dress. 

"I don't think I can do this," Julia mumbled. 

"Yes you can!" Christie assured her. 

"Oh, there's Kirano!" Ms. Kirano approached the girls, a friendly smile on her face. 

"Good afternoon, Julia," she said. 

"Hello ms. Kirano," Julia answered politely. 

"Surely, you're not performing in those clothes?" Julia looked at her red sweater and jeans. 

"No, of course not... ms. Miller took my dress, do you have any idea where I can find it now?" 

"Yes, there," she pointed, "That room, there are the dressing rooms. Now hurry! And do your best miss!" 

"I will," Julia promised. Christie and Ling smiled. 

"She has faith in you Jules, can't let _her _down, can you?" Christie winked. Julia grinned. 

"I won't let _anyone _down."

~*~

She made her way to the mirror. As soon as she saw her reflection in the mirror, her amber eyes widened. She stared shocked at her clothes. The short knee length cherry red dress with matching cherry stiletto heels looked great with her long brown hair. Then she noticed the shocked look on her face. 

"Maybe this _is_ too much of a good thing." Suddenly someone ran into the room. 

"Jules! It's starting, someone told me you have to-…" Ling's eyes were wide, as she saw what Julia was wearing. 

"Xiao! Don't just stare at me like that…" Ling blinked. "Sorry Julia, you look great… but maybe—it's too much of a good thing… I know," Julia finished followed by a sigh. Julia sat down. 

"Hey, Jules, cheer up. It looks really beautiful!" "I don't know anymore… maybe I should just put my old clothes back on." 

"Nooo! No don't Jules," Ling said. "Just go for it now… the prom is tonight, will you wear this dress then aswell?" Julia shook her head. 

"No, I have another dress for tonight." "Alright then! Great!" Ling exclaimed as Christie entered the room aswell. 

"Jules, you're on in 10 minutes, you have to go to the back right away," she said. 

"Ok. Let's do this." Julia and Ling stood up. As they passed Christie, she noticed the beautiful dress she was wearing. 

"Kewl dress Julia." 

~*~ 

The group of girls who just performed passed Julia, busy talking about what they just showed the crowd. 

"Hey, we did great girls!" One shouted. 

"Uhu, maybe we'll win a price too. Now let's hurry and join the crowd! I heared Jin Kazama is next!" "Ooooh!" Some girls squealed as they left the room. Julia smiled to herself. 

"They are stupid… they only see his looks. They don't like him, else they would've noticed his sweet personality…" The small room was empty and cold. 

"Why isn't Jin here…" she asked herself as the door behind her opened, and someone entered. She turned. 

"Jin!" She exclaimed. He looked up, a surprised look on his face. 

"Jules!" Julia smiled. 

"Hey, where have—Jin Kazama, you're next," someone suddenly called. Julia didn't finish her sentence, but locked her eyes on Jin as he passed her and headed to the stage. Jin seemed thinking about something. He almost entered the stage, as he heared her speak. 

"Good luck Jin." He glanced at her, but said nothing. Julia turned and looked at the monitor in the wall, probably used to amuse the waiting people. Although she was alone now, Christie and Ling were in the crowd along with those squealing girls… and Jin was on stage now. 

Julia curiously looked at the screen, showing the stage with Jin. Jin stepped forward, as ms. Kirano handed him a paper. She stepped back, as Jin started. 

"Julia's poem." Julia's heart skipped a beat, as she heared her name. Unable to move or speak, she just watched the screen. 

"Loving amber eyes, not as cold as ice. But warm, with your charm.." Meanwhile, in the crowd, Ling was very excited. 

"Oh wow! He said her name, maybe this poem is about her!!!" 

"… I am forever, cherishing the memories of us together." Jin paused a moment and took a deep breath. 

_This is it…_

Julia saw he was thinking about something again. 

"My dearest Julia," he continued, 

"Even though we are so far apart, I hope you still have me… in your heart." Jin finished and stepped back, a short bow. Then he left the stage, through another door. The crowd applauded as the 'Jin fans' were all disappointed. 

Julia still stood in front of the monitor, unable to move, think or speak. In the meantime, Christie and Ling tried to get to the room Julia was in. They just entered the room as the saw the door to the stage close. 

"Too late!" Ling exclaimed. Another wild applause as Julia appeared on the stage. The music started. She took the mic. 

_Ok, here goes nothing,_ she thought. 

~ _Saigou no kisu wa _

_tabako no flavor ga shita _

_niga kute setsunai kaori ~ _

She took a deep breath, then continued. 

_~ Ashita no imagoro ni wa _

_Anata wa doko ni iru n darou _

_Dare wo omotteru n darou ~ _

_I wonder where Jin is… _

_~ You are always gonna be my love _

_Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo _

_I'll remember to love _

_You taught me how _

_You are always gonna be the one _

_Ima wa mada kanashii love song _

_Atarashi uta utaeru made ~ _

She looked around the crowd, but didn't see him anywhere. She looked back for a small moment, but he wasn't there either. 

_~ Tachidomaru jikan ga _

_Ugokidasou to shiteru _

_Wasuretakunai koto bakari _

_Ashita no imagoro ni wa _

_Watashi wa kitto naiteru _

_Anata wo omotteru n darou ~ _

Although she didn't see him anywhere, her lips formed a smile, as she continued. 

_~ You will always be inside my heart _

_Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara _

_I hope that I have a place in your heart too _

_Now and forever you are still the one _

_Ima wa mada kanashii love song _

_Atarashii uta utaeru made ~_

_~ You are always gonna be my love _

_Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo _

_I'll remember to love _

_You taught me how _

_You are always gonna be the one _

Mada kanashii love song

_Now and forever ~ _

A huge applause as Julia finished her song. She smiled broadly, her amber eyes sparkling. She bowed and left the stage, and got back in the room she had been in before. There were Christie and Ling. 

"Ooooh Jules!" Ling squealed. "You did so great!!!" 

"Thanks," Julia said smiling. 

"You don't seem very happy about it though," Christie noticed. Julia swallowed. 

"Well, I may not look really happy, but believe me, I am," she said with a confident smile. 

"I have to go find Miharu! She must be somewhere in the crowd, and when I've found here, we'll go for ice cream, right Chris?" Ling asked. Before Christie could answer, Ling had left the room. Christie rolled her eyes. 

"Well," she said tucking some strands of hair behind her shoulder, "I guess I should go after her, I'm not buying her ice cream." Julia grinned. 

"Ok, go. I'll come soon." Christie left as Julia sat down on a chair. 

_It's a shame Jin wasn't here to hear me sing my song… but maybe, maybe it's better this way…_

~*~ 

Ms. Kirano smiled as the crowd applauded when she appeared on the stage. 

"Thank you, thank you. But save your hands till we have announced the winner of our very first Talent Day ever." 

"This is it," Miharu whispered to Ling. 

"I know! Jules has got to win!" 

"Shhh!" Christie mumbled. The participants all got together on the stage. As Julia moved to her place, she was thinking about this all as she noticed all those reporters and the _huge _crowd. 

_Ms. Kirano wasn't kidding about the publicity…_ She saw Jin was on the stage too, so, where was he during her performance? 

"Okay… everyone gets the flowers, of course. But we have 3 prices, for places 1, 2, 3. I'll start with 3." 

"Not Julia, not Julia, not Julia, not Julia, not Julia…" 

"Excuse me, but what exactly are you doing?" Christie asked slightly irritated. 

"Uh, praying?" Ling tried with an innocent smile. 

"Yeah right," Christie answered. 

"And it worked, cause that blonde girl is 3th." 

"What?!" The blonde exclaimed. "I should have won! I'm way better than all of them!" 

"Miss…," ms. Kirano said, "At least you have a price, be happy with that." 

"No!" She shouted. "I'm leaving. I hate you all!" She left the stage. 

"Pff, what a bitch," Ling muttered, "Glad she's gone, so Julia won't have to go on picture with her!" 

"Huh?" Miharu looked confused, as she saw a confident smile on her friend's lips. 

"Anyway," ms. Kirano went on, 

"Second place." "Jin Kazama!" A loud applause as ms. Kirano handed him his price, and shook his hand. 

_Well done!_ Julia thought happily. A soft smile on Jin's face. 

"Let's not waist any time and present you the winner of today's Talent Day: Julia Chang!" Another applause as Julia snapped out of her thoughts. 

_Oh! I won! _

Ms. Kirano handed her her price. "Congratulations miss Chang, you did wonderful!" 

"Thanks," Julia replied with a smile on her face. She looked into the crowd, she could hear Ling shout 'I KNEW IT' above the applause. Christie and Miharu waved. 

"Here Jules!" Julia noticed them and waved back. 

"Hiii!" 

"This way miss," a reporter shouted. 

"Hold up your price!" Another one shouted. Someone touched her leg, she looked down. 

"You and number 2 together?" He asked, holding his camera up. Jin heared his name and approached Julia. 

"They want a pic of the number 1 and 2," Julia said with a smile. Jin smiled back and took her hand in his. Julia just kept on smiling, and denied the feelings going mad inside of her. 

"Brilliant!" They stood there for a while, as someone shouted something. 

"Miss! Is he your boyfriend?" "Did you sing for him?" Julia swallowed. 

"He's my best friend since I was little…" The reporters went on, as Jin leaned closer. 

"Reporters can be very _very _ annoying…" 

"Tell me about it," Julia grinned. 

"But I don't care about them, and what they will write. Even though we're not popular, they will write stuff…" 

"I don't care either, let them," Jin said. 

"Oh and Jules, I'm happy you won. You really deserved it." Julia's eyes widened. 

_So he has seen my performance… oops. _She smiled shyly. Suddenly Jin wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a romantic hug. Julia thought she was melting. 

"Ooooh look!" 

"Here people!" The reporters shouted to each other. Many more pictures were taken when they stood together. Jin pulled back. 

"That's gonna bring a lot of gossip…" Julia could only smile. 

"Hey, let's go, the girls are probably waiting backstage." 

~*~ 

"So congrats to you Jin! And you miss Talent Day Julia!" Miharu said cheerfully. Julia smiled. 

"I'm so happy, I didn't expect this… but anyway I'm really pleased!" 

"I knew you were going to win, I … felt it!" Ling said. Christie sighed. 

"Yeah, our Xiao 'knew' you'd win…" She leaned closer to Julia and whispered, "We saw her 'pray'." 

"I heared that Monteiro!" Ling shouted angrily, 

"I _did _pray and it helped!" She stepped closer to Christie, as she stepped closer to her too. 

"Uh oh… they're going to fight again," Miharu whispered. 

"You didn't help one bit, you shouted and jumped like a child in the crowd! It's obvious why Julia won, because she looked the best of all… and she had the best performance," Christie stated. 

"Excuse me? I _did _help, believe it or not…" Ling said stubbornly. 

"You did not help anyone, Xiao." "Shut up Monteiro, I don't want _you _calling me 'Xiao' any longer!" 

"Hey, hey… girls…" Julia said interrupting, 

"Don't fight please… I won and that's that. How I won is not important. You're both my friends, and I love you… I don't want you to fight about silly things like this ok…" Ling crossed her arms. 

"Well, I still helped you." Christie sighed. 

"C'mon, don't be like this Xiao," Julia spoke softly. Jin smiled softly at Julia's gentleness. 

"Yes Ling, besides, Christie is gonna buy ice cream for us! So be happy!" Miharu added. Ling's face lit up. 

"Ooooh Chrissieeeeeee!" She exclaimed, "That's sweeeeeeet!" 

"But I—let's go people!" Miharu interrupted. She and Ling left the hall, followed by Jin and Julia. Christie sighed once again, straightening her skirt. 

"She doesn't deserve ice cream, not today." 

~*~ 

"Ah, thanks Chris, you're the best," Ling said licking her ice cream. 

"The best whenever I give you ice cream," Christie replied. 

"Humpf! C'mon Miharu, let's sit over there." Christie followed them. Ling sat down on a chair, putting her feet on the table. 

"Haah… this is the life." 

"Indeed…" Miharu agreed. 

"Ling! Whenever you're with me, you're messing around and _I _am always the one they blame! So get those feet off that table now!" Christie warned. 

"I'm just enjoying my life for a moment, do you _have _to ruin it Monteiro?!" As their fight continued, Jin and Julia sat down at another table, away from all the shouting. Neither of them said a word, till they both finished their lemon ice cream. 

"So… um…" Julia started, "That poem, was it about me?" Jin didn't dare to look up as he nodded. 

"Yes… ms. Kirano thought I could read it at Talent Day, and I was allowed to change the text, so I did. But it was before I knew you were coming back…" 

"But why?" Julia asked curiously, her heart beating fast. Jin looked up at her. 

"Because I missed you so much and I couldn't ever forget you." Julia smiled shyly. 

"That's so sweet," she whispered. In the meantime, Miharu tried to silence Christie and Ling. 

"Stop arguing already, look…" She said lowering her voice. They all turned at Julia and Jin, at another table. 

"Do you see the look on her face?" Miharu whispered. 

"I knew they'd get together sooner or later," Christie whispered smiling. 

"Julia is so lucky!" Ling exclaimed, jumping up from her seat. With wide eyes Christie and Miharu looked from Julia to Ling, and then back to Julia, who obviously heared her name. 

"XIAOYU!" Christie yelled. Ling sat down again. 

"Oops," she mumbled. Julia and Jin came to their table. 

"What's wrong? I heared my name?" "Yes, yes, it's nothing," Miharu said confidently. Jin raised an eyebrow. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes!" Ling exclaimed. 

"I just told Xiaoyu here to shut up, cause she shouldn't shout and be so hyper!" Christie said angrily. 

"Are you two arguing _again_?" Julia sighed. 

"I'm tired of this too," Miharu said standing up. 

"But hey, Mi, that doesn't mean you have to leave, does it?" Ling said surprised. 

"No… but I want to go anyway, all the shouting gives me a headache and I need to save my energy for tonight." Ling sighed sadly. 

"I have to get ready too, I need hours and hours," Miharu said smiling. "You wanna come along?" 

"Yes! Great Mi!" Ling exclaimed as she jumped up again and pulled Miharu up with her. 

"Aw, don't leave so soon girls!" Julia begged. 

"We gotta get ready Jules, we're girls and we need time!" 

"Lots of it!" Miharu added. 

Jin shook his head. _Girls… _Christie stood up. 

"NO!" Ling yelled. Julia, Jin, Christie and Miharu looked at Ling in shock. 

"What are you yelling for now?" Christie asked surprised. 

"I… shouted NO because…" Jin frowned. Christie raised an eyebrow. 

"Because…?" 

"BECAUSE… YOU… ARE… NOT… COMING… ALONG!!!" Then Ling turned and walked away, pulling Miharu with her. 

"Wait, Xiao!" Julia tried. 

"Let her go," Christie said bitterly. 

"Chris, why do you always have to argue with her… can't you just ignore her?" 

"It's not always me starting Julia… she's just so stubborn, and childish. And rude at times." "I know… but she's still my friend." Christie smiled. 

"Mine too, believe me." Christie grabbed her bag. 

"I have to go, I'll see you two tonight. Be there!" As she walked away, Julia turned at Jin. 

"Well…" Jin smiled. 

"Yes?" 

"Will you be there tonight?" 

_Do you want me to be there tonight? _He thought to himself. 

"I'm not sure yet…" He answered. _Maybe she'll ask me to come..._

"Oh…" Julia didn't want to argue, or force him to go, so she just accepted his answer. 

"Okay, Jin. Maybe I'll see you tonight, else I'll see you soon again. I am going now." 

"Oh, okay… bye Jules," he answered. She turned, walked away as he felt sad. But he knew how to fix her and his sadness.

~*~

**Review pleeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssseeeeeee!**

**All you authors, you are all wonderful people... creating the most wonderful fics... Please don't leave them unfinished. We will be waiting...**

**I update ASAP, Promise.**


	22. Bad Start Of The 'To Be' Nice Evening

**Disclaimer: My plot… characters related to Tekken is Namco's. Anything related to tekken. Except fanfics then ^_^;; **

Chapter 23 – Bad Start Of The 'To Be' Nice Evening

The phone just rang as Julia passed her dresser. 

"Timing… timing! Anyone ever heared about timing?!" She sighed and turned back to pick up the phone. 

"Hello?" 

"Jules, it's Christie," Christies voice said. Julia smiled. 

"Chris, ever heared about _bad _timing?" 

"Um, Yeah… I'm sorry. You sound stressed Jules… I just wondered if you decided what to wear yet?" 

"Well… I haven't decided yet. So you see why I'm stressed right!" 

"Oh yes… well, make sure that whatever you wear, it looks good ok! By the way, did you know, this prom exists of two parts?" Julia frowned. 

"No… tell me!" 

"Well, the first part, which will be from 20:00 till 23:00 will be disco and from 23:00 till 24:00 it will be… guess what!" Julia thought about it, she smiled. 

"Slow, romantic, mushy stuff?" 

"Exactly!" Christie exclaimed. 

"Wow!" Julia exclaimed. "But… Chris… then I must have two outfits right? Like something to party in, and a dress." 

"Uhu… yes. But I am absolutely sure you'll find something. Oh I just can't wait till tonight. It's going to be so nice all of us together." 

"Indeed Chris. But hey, could you maybe just help me?" Julia said quickly. 

"Honey, don't worry you'll be fine. I have to get ready… buhbyeeeees!" 

"WAIT!" 

***click* **

Julia looked at the phone. 

"Thanks a lot," she mumbled. Just a bit irritated she dropped herself on her bed. "I shouldn't be moody. Like the rest I should really be looking forward to the party." _Especially Christie, she hasn't been so excited in weeks! She must be really happy to see everyone together… _"Me too…" She whispered, closing her eyes, enjoying the moment. 

~*~

Julia arrived at school as she immediately noticed the huge crowd, with Ling and Christie in it. 

"Heeeeeey Jules! Over here!" Ling jumped and waved. 

_Like I wouldn't notice her anyway!_ Julia grinned as she made her way over to her friends. The first thing Christie said was, "A coat Jules?" Julia glanced at the coat she was wearing. 

"Yes, it was a bit chilly…" 

"I bet you just wanna surprise everyone here when you take off your coat," Christie said with a wink. 

"Mmmmaybe…" 

"What about your coat Christie? Big surprises?" Julia teased. 

"Who knows…" Christie answered smiling. 

"What's with the bags?" Ling asked curiously. 

"Evening dress," Christie and Julia answered at the same time. 

"By the way, nice dress Xiao. Is it new?" 

"Course it's new Jules!" Ling answered. 

"She couldn't know…" Christie mumbled. 

"Yeah right, and you know everything, right," Ling argued as someone touched her shoulder. 

"Ooooooh Mi!!!" Ling suddenly exclaimed as she flung her arms around the neck of the just arrived girl. 

"Hi… Xiao," Miharu said with some trouble. 

"You look _greeeeeeaaaaaat_!" Ling exclaimed. Miharu grinned. 

"That was what you asked for right?" 

"You bet!" 

"What was asked?" Julia asked. 

"We decided to wear stunning dresses!" Miharu said cheerfully. Ling turned at Christie and Julia. "When I was with her, she told me something very interesting…" 

"I heared there's a huge garden, no not huge… _enormous_! And… I also heared they call it the 'make out' garden or 'garden of love' too…" Miharu said with a serious look on her face. 

"Isn't that exciting!" Ling beamed. "Ok, we're going in!" 

"Now?" Julia asked. 

"No, when it's Christmas." Julia frowned. 

"Duh? Course now!!!" Ling exclaimed with a laugh as she pulled Christie and Julia along into the building. 

Julia, like her friends, loved all the coloured disco lights. She slowly followed her friends through the crowd, looking her eyes out. All kinds of colours, all kinds of people, clothing… it was all so great. 

"Hurry up will you, Julia!" Ling shouted impatiently, turning around partly. 

"C'mon Xiao!" Miharu yelled. 

"Why don't you two just stop," Christie said grabbing their arms, "and wait for Julia ok!" "Let go Monteiro, we are _not_ going to waste time! So that means we are _not_ going to wait!" The angry girl shouted, pulling back her arm roughly, making her pigtails shake violently. Julia just looked at her friend, her anger. Suddenly she realized something. 

"Julia is just enjoying this all! Can't we just let her? We are her friends after all," Christie said. 

"Friends, yes… not shadows. We don't have to follow her everywhere!" Ling shouted as Miharu interrupted, "If Jules wants to stay put and check out everything, that's cool. But we _really _want to go get partying. C'mon Christie, let us go." Christie sighed. 

_I *know* that there's more to all Ling's anger and all this arguing. I just know it. But what is it…what can it be? _Julia thought. 

"But Mi—No buts Monteiro! Let us _go _already!" Ling interrupted, slapping Christie's arm away from Miharu. A hurt look on Christie's face. Julia saw it clearly, as Ling started to shout again. 

"… Shout at me! I don't do so many things wrong ok! You never shout to other people! Only me, always me! I can't stand it!" 

"Ling please…" The dancing people around the arguing girls had stopped dancing and looked at them. 

"Xiaoyu! It's just…" 

"No, you are _always _treating me like a child! You aren't my mother!" 

"You _always_ act like a child! _That's _why!" Christie said angrily. Ling's voice was mixed with anger and emotion. 

"You… you are an annoying, meddlesome… unthinking person! I can't stand you anymore, Christie!" 

"Stop it Ling!" Julia shouted as she feared a serious fight. Ling stepped closer to Christie. "I've had it with you, Xiaoyu. I am just trying to—oh please! Save me from any excuse!" Ling interrupted yet again. 

"Enough Xiao," Miharu said gently, trying to calm her friend down. 

"No!" 

"She's right, this isn't gonna get us anywhere!" Christie said bitterly. 

"Monteiro, …" Ling said, closing her eyes for a second and taking a breath, "I hate you!!! I never want to see you, or speak to you again!!!" Julia and Miharu stared at Ling, along with people around them. 

"Xiaoyu!" Julia exclaimed shocked. Christie was speechless, and stood still not knowing what to do or say. 

"Come on… let's go," Miharu said quietly, as she slid her arm around the Chinese girl's shoulder and left the spot. 

A lot of murmuring, Julia heared around them. She couldn't care, she was sad about this all, but she couldn't imagine how Christie must have felt. 

"Chris… are you okay?" She asked carefully. 

"Ye-yes… I'm.. fine…" 

"Are you…" 

"Yes, completely sure… shall we get rid of our coats?" 

"Sure," Julia replied. On their way to the cloakroom, they didn't say a word. Christie just followed her friend in silence, as suddenly two hands grabbed her by the waist. 

As she turned, soft lips planted on hers. As soon as the lips left hers, she saw cheered up. "Steve!" She exclaimed as he kissed her again. 

"Hi babe, how are you?" 

"Great! Now that you're here." Julia looked at them. 

"How sweet…" She whispered to herself. 

"… Yes, of course, if you'd just wait a moment… Jules?" 

"Yes Chris?" 

"Can you please take my coat?" 

"Yes, sure." Christie took off her coat and handed it to Julia. Steve didn't even smile about it. That was weird because he'd always smirk when she was wearing something sexy again. 

Christie was, surprisingly, wearing a less sexy outfit than she would usually wear. Julia examined the knee length velvety red dress. It had some golden patterns on it. 

_I know it looks familiar…_Julia thought. _The cuts in the dress on the left and right, the two buttons above her chest… wait a second… _Julia's amber eyes widened. "It's a Chinese dress!" Christie smiled. 

"Yes, how does it look? Nice?" Julia nodded. 

"Yes! It looks beautiful! Yes…, certainly. It's just very different, compared to clothing you'd normally wear…" Christie smiled softly. 

"I know." 

"But why, Chris?" Julia looked deep into Christie's chestnut eyes. 

"I have my reasons, Julia," Christie answered. Julia nodded. 

"Let's go now, ok?" Steve asked. 

"Yes Steve, see you later Jules, have fun." Julia turned on her heel and headed straight for the cloakroom. When she left the room, she drew quite some attention. 

_Why me… _Julia straightened her leather skirt and just made her way through the huge crowd. Julia couldn't stand all those eyes… just staring at her. 

But she had made a decision; she wasn't gonna be unconfident this evening, oh no. Julia quickly found a table and she sat down there. Somewhere she hoped Jin would show up, but at the same time she knew she shouldn't count on it. 

"Good evening miss Chang…" A voice called. Julia looked up as she saw a fine looking man next to her. 

"Good evening… um…?" 

"Oh, Damian," he said as he shook her hand. Julia smiled politely. 

"How do you know my name?" 

"I heared from people… I heared them talk about this lady. She was very talented and had a nice smile, and good looks. Oh yes, and my… what a fine looking lady indeed." Julia blushed slightly. 

"Thank you." 

"What about a dance, miss?" 

"Well, I'm actually…" 

"Please? It'll be nice, we can go outside, dance around the flowers and lights." 

"Alright then," Julia said as he took her hand and lead her through the crowd. In the garden, they danced together. 

He smelled wonderfully and he looked good too! But, Jin could still arrive. As soon as the song finished, she stepped back and bowed. 

"Thanks." Julia said smiling. He pulled her in a tight embrace and kissed her cheek. 

"You are great," he whispered. Suddenly the rush of discomfort overtook her, as she noticed him touching her in a way, and seeing many couples make out. 

_Oh no. Oh my God, how could I forget about this._

"I've got to go," she said quickly. 

"No, not so fast." He said as he leaned closer to her. 

"I don't think so," she said with a warning tone of voice. 

"I do," he whispered.

She pushed him away from her and slapped him in the face. 

"Get off!" 

"You're not such a fine lady after all, are you…"

Julia hit him in his stomach with both fists, making him kneel. Then hit his head.

"Guess not," she answered simply. 

"That was a big mistake…" He said lowly as he stood up, "a very big mistake!" He suddenly grabbed her by her throath and lifted her up into the air. 

"Let… go…" She said with trouble. Her words barely whispers. 

"I'm allowed to make a mistake now, you made one aswell," he hissed, "the mistake of hitting me, and now I'm going to make the mistake of choking you, honey." 

"No…" She whispered. 

"Let go…" 

**Long Authors note ^_____^ :**

**Hi people! Hope this was nice. I'm afraid I really lost my fanfic stuff. My friend doesn't want to check her room, guess I'll have to get to her house and check it out for myself! **

**The papers contained at least….. um… I think 5 chapters. Five… FULL… chapters… containing poems, songs, action, romance. And now…… I lost them. I just thought of this chapter. I dunno what I'll do, how I'll continue this… but I'll do my best okay? **

**I'm just afraid I will forget about the plot, partly, and then write wrong stuff. But I do my best! And school is consuming my every minute!!! **

**And I'm going to take care of my favourite horse, Halanta, too. She's been bought by the woman who was my instructor for 3 years. She has this huge house, and she's going to let some people ride there. And she asked me to take care of Halanta there, since the riding-school is closing -_-. **

**Ok… you must be bored by now. As I said, I won't leave this unfinished. **

**Oh and just one more thing. If you want to contact me for anything, I have msn only. If you want my e-mail address, leave a review and ask for it. **

**To the people who already have my e-mail: don't give it to others without my permission, thank you. **

**Final thing ^_^;; Reviews are more than welcome!**

**Arigatou, thanks, merci, dank je, danke etccccc.**

**~ Iris ~**


	23. More Sadness, Where Is Happiness?

This chapter uploaded sooner for **JamiesAngel2008**. Thank you so for reviewing my every chapter. ~ Iris.

**Notes before you read:** the song used at the end of this chapter is called 'Let Go' by group '12 Stones'. I changed the text slightly, to make it fit in the fic better. It's not my song. 

~ ~ is songtext

_Italics _are thoughts and to express stuff more excessive. You know what I mean. 

~*~

**Disclaimer**: Julia Chang, Steve Fox, Ling Xiaoyu, Jin Kazama, Christie Monteiro and Miharu Hirano belong to Tekken, Namco©. Everything related to Tekken in my fic belongs to Namco.   
I do claim this fanfic. Everything thought of and written by myself. Except for some help I got from extremely nice people of course :)

**Chapter 23 – More Sadness, Where Is Happiness?**

In the minute that followed, too much happened at once. 

Julia was released, somehow, and landed in the gravel; not too comfortable. However, she couldn't care. She was just ever so relieved she could breathe again. 

But, it all happened so fast. Who saved her? There had to be someone 'included' in her sudden release. But… she couldn't see, as her eyes closed themselves and she lost consciousness. 

In the meantime, Damian crawled up from the gravel. His back ached. 

"What the… who are you?!" He demanded. 

"Someone you didn't want to meet like this," Jin spoke lowly. He was about to fight as Damian shook his head. 

"No, no! Don't…!" 

"Give me one good reason not to kill you!" Jin snapped. 

"You… you're a fighter aren't you… and … you know… *her*." Jin frowned, anger clearly visible. 

"I… I didn't mean to hurt your girlfriend! Honest!" "She's not my girlfriend." 

"Hey man, I'm sorry. I… am sorry just don't.. get closer," Damian stuttered as he backed away slightly. 

"I'm not finished yet, not even started," Jin said stepping closer. They suddenly heared some murmuring get closer. 

"… what's going on here?" 

... Security guards... 

They couldn't have problems with them now, not today. Jin turned and kneeled next to Julia. He lifted her into his arms and ran further into the garden with her, away from Damian and the approaching security guards. 

Snapping back to consciousness, well… half, she opened her eyes. 

What was going on? Everything was shaking and she had a huge head ache. 

_What's going on… am I dead? No… I'm not. Why am I moving… _

Julia carefully opened her eyes, but her vision was blurry. She did notice she was in the arms of someone. She slowly closed her eyes. 

_Someone is carrying me, running off with me… I wonder what's going to happen to me… _Suddenly, whoever was carrying her, seemed to slow down. Eventually they stood still. 

"Jules, ... Jules are you ok? Can you hear me?" A familiar voice whispered. She opened her eyes again, but her vision was still blurry. She waited a few seconds, and her eyes seemed to adjust themselves again. 

She was happy but also _very _surprised to see her best friend. A soft smile on his handsome face. 

"Hey," he whispered, "Are you alright Jules?" Julia returned the smile and nodded. 

"Yes, I could have been worse… like... dead, but Jin, how… how could you have saved me just in time?" 

Guilt consumed him completely. 

"Jin?" 

"Julia, I have to tell you something," he said silently. A surprised look on her face as Jin slowly let her down. They sat down on a bench. 

"I saw you enter the garden with him, I was here. I saw what he did and I had to remind myself not to go crazy and kill that freak, but I honestly thought you'd fight him and…" Julia was stunned. Before she could ask the first question that came to mind, they were interrupted by a familiar girl. 

"Hey Jules, Jin, are you two joining us inside?" She asked as she approached them. 

"Yes," Julia answered as she sunk deep into her thoughts. She couldn't quite remember what happened after she was released, but she knew she had heared voices. But what did they say…? 

**** Flashback ****

_"You... you're a fighter......... aren't you..." _

_"... hurt your girlfriend... honest..." _

_"She's... not... my girlfriend."_

**** Flashback ****

As Julia slowly remembered some of the words they had said, she felt sad. More than ever. 

_He really doesn't like me, else he wouldn't have said it like that… _

"JULIA!" 

"What?" Julia replied quickly. 

"You're not listening are you? I said 'Let's go already!'" 

"Sorry, Ling." Julia stood up carefully and followed Ling back towards the building. Glancing over her shoulder, she noticed Jin wasn't coming along. 

"C'mon Kazama!" Ling ordered. 

"No, I'll join later." Throwing her hands up in the air, annoyed, she sighed. 

"Ok, fine. Suit yourself. Damn Julia, why did you have to be so far in the back of this _huge _garden? Now I had to leave Rick and Miharu and…" Julia didn't even listen. 

_What an awful evening this was turning out to be…_

~*~ 

The atmosphere wasn't great. Julia wished it was. 

Christie was with Steve, but not next to them. Miharu found a guy to dance with, as Ling danced along with some old classmates. She wasn't jealous or anything, she was just bored. 

"Sorry to leave you alone, but I'm going to the garden with Rick…" Miharu said smiling. Julia smiled. 

"Have fun!" Ling exclaimed. 

"Thanks Xiao!" Miharu and Rick left them. Julia sighed sadly as she ran a hand through her hair. 

"I'm going to get a drink Xiao, don't go anywhere." 

"Ok Jules." Julia turned on her heel and headed straight for the bar as she suddenly saw Christie. 

"Hey Christie, where's Steve?" 

"Oh, he's waiting back there, I just had to fresh up," she said smiling. 

"Is it ok if I come with you?" 

"Of course Jules!" Christie took Julia's hand and together they headed for Steve. 

"… Yes, and then he-… oh… my…" Christie stopped talking and she froze on the spot. Her eyes were wide, tears forming. 

"What?" Julia then looked forward, she saw Steve with another girl. Christie's hand slowly slid away from Julia's. 

"I… I can't believe this…" She stuttered. Steve was just … No, she couldn't take anymore. She turned on her heel and ran away, pushing people out of her way. 

Julia felt the anger taking her over. She was going to get him, big time. 

_But, no… I have to go to Christie. _

Julia turned aswell and ran after her friend. 

~*~ 

"Why me?" Christie asked herself as she whipped away the tears from her eyes. 

"Why did he… why?!" She headed for the bathroom. No one was there. 

"No…," Christie laughed bitterly, "They're all having fun." She was quiet and listened. So many voices, still clearly hearable despite the loud music. She could hear the DJ announce karaoke. 

"Julia would do that," she mumbled. "And Xiaoyu… she…" 

Tears welled up in her eyes again. 

_~ I feel so alone   
Again ~_

She leaned against the wall as tears streamed down her cheeks. She always tried not to cry, but she couldn't help it anymore. 

_The reason why I'm crying is strange_, she thought, _especially in this whole situation_. 

"Xiaoyu…" She whispered as she slid down the wall. 

_~ I know that I need you   
To help me make it through tonight ~_

** * ***** Flashback ****

_ "Monteiro, ... I hate you!!!"_

**** End Flashback ****

_~ And I pray that you   
Forgive me ~_

Right at that moment, Julia and Ling came in. 

"… oh there she is," Ling said in a bored way. 

"Christie are you… ok?" Julia asked carefully as she kneeled next to her friend. 

"Yes, it's just… this music makes me sad…" She said as she wiped away her tears, trying to stop crying in front of Ling. 

"Yeah right, like she'll believe you," Ling muttered. 

"Ling!" Julia yelled. 

"Steve just cheated on her, do you think that's funny or something?" 

"I don't care about it, I know it's probably her fault he did that anyway," she said simply. 

"Ling, that's not—hey, we _all _know she's extremely meddlesome and annoying!" Ling interrupted as she turned and left the room. 

Julia turned at Christie. More tears made their way down her cheeks. She gently stroke her cheek. 

"Please don't cry... don't be sad, Christie, there are more guys out there," she whispered. Christie shook her head. 

"It's not about Steve…" She whispered. 

_~ And I need you now my friend   
More than you know… yeah yeah ~_

"It's… about Ling." 

_~ Cause I can't let go…   
Of you ~_

~*~

**Authors Note: Well, that's chapter 23! It's my autumn break now, one week. And I will try to write as much as possible! Keep on reviewing, thanks!!! **


	24. Happiness Arrives

**BIG HUG and THANKS to everyone who has reviewed! Thank you thank you thank you, I really appreciate it. Next chapters will be updated slowlier because I forgot what I had once thought of and written. But as you all know, I lost my papers… so I have to think of something new. I would HATE it when I think of something all new and then they suddenly appear out of nowhere -_-**

**Note: Lyrics of song 'We'll Be There' by 'Thea and Joey (Yu-Gi-Oh!)' are slightly changed. I don't own that song. Duh… and the song after that is 'Gotta Let It Go' by Elva Hsiao (Xiao Ya Xuan). Its text is changed slightly as well and it's not mine. **

**Um… lyrics are between ~ ~ thoughts are italic etc… the basic stuff. **

Disclaimer: wish Tekken and related stuff was mine, but no… *sniff* it's Namco's. How many times have I told you already???

Chapter 24 – Happiness Arrives 

Christie smiled soflty as she met Julia's questioning gaze. Then they were both silenced, however, after a few seconds, the silence almost got too loud to bare. 

"Chris…" Julia said slowly. 

"Julia, you mustn't think-…" Christie started as she examined Julia's face carefully, "that I feel something for Ling… I'm not in love with Ling." That answered Julia's question. 

"That's what you thought, or not?" 

"Um..yes, a bit to be honest… so if you're not in love with her, what's all going on right now?" Christie stood up slowly and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were red from crying. 

"I don't have anything against lesbians by the way," Julia said quickly. Christie turned at Julia. 

"You don't believe me?" 

"I do Chris, I just had to add that fact. If you say, you're not lesbian and you don't love Ling, I believe you," Julia assured her friend. 

"Thanks Jules," she said appreciative. "Well, I don't really know what's going on… I just felt like…… like I died, when she… when she…" Christie stopped and turned away from Julia. 

"When she… shouted that she hated me…" Tears streamed down her cheeks again. Julia got to Christie and wrapped her arms around the taller girl. 

"Please don't cry Chris, everything will be alright," Julia spoke soothingly as she gently stroke Christie's hair. Christie pulled back. 

"Thanks Jules, I just have to get some fresh air… I… nevermind… see you." She turned and left the bathroom. The karaoke had started. Julia could hear this obviously drunk person sing. Then the noise slowly faded, the only thing left was the silence of the room she was in. The karaoke didn't stop, she just stopped hearing it, cause her thoughts were getting her full attention. 

_I don't understand_, Julia thought, _why is everything going like this?_ Tears welled up in her amber eyes. She took a step back and leaned against the wall. 

_Ling is angry, Christie is sad and alone… Steve cheated on her… Jin, well… what's going on with him and me? I don't know…_

"I… don't see why I'm not breaking down myself… all this anger and sadness…" She slid down the wall and let her tears go. 

"Why? Why do you have to be so angry Xiaoyu? Christie cares about you!" She yelled. 

"Steve why are you cheating on Christie?! You had the best girlfriend you could ever wish for…!" She opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. 

"Jin…" She whispered. She sobbed as she suddenly heared a familiar voice. 

~ Think of me and I'll be there… ~

"But, that's…" She got to her feet as soon as she could and ran through the crowd. On her way she wiped away the tears. By the time she reached the small stage, she knew she was right. 

"Christie," she whispered. 

~ In your heart forever ~

It was her friend on the podium, singing. She glanced around. The people, mostly couples standing together or small groups kept quite some distance from the podium so everyone could see the girl on the stage. 

Julia couldn't spot Ling anywhere, but she _did _see Miharu and Rick. She ran over to the couple, who was still dancing together. 

"Miharu! Christie is singing!" Julia exclaimed. Miharu turned. 

"Really?" She looked up to the stage. "Oh my… amazing!"

~ Sometimes when you're unsure… sometimes when you're afraid ~

Both Rick and Miharu smiled at this and locked their eyes on Christie. Julia watched her friend too. 

_You go Christie… _

Ling sat far in the back of the huge room. She sat on the cold, dirty floor. Her knees pulled up, her arms resting on her knees, her head resting in her arms. She heared the karaoke, but she didn't pay much attention to it. 

She just couldnt't help but feel guilty about the whole situation with Christie. She tried to ignore any emotion she'd feel. But it got too much right now. 

_Christie… _

Suddenly she snapped back to reality and noticed it wasn't just someone singing. It was a familiar voice singing… and it wasn't Julia… Her eyes widened. 

She got to her feet as fast as she could and she ran over to the other side of the room, where the stage was. 

~ At times it's hard to live ~

"Christie," she whispered. Ling got closer to the stage, but froze on the spot as she actually saw her sing. And she finally noticed the Chinese dress she was wearing. 

~ With the choices you have made… ~

Christie in the meantime glanced around, looking for her friend. 

_Where are you Xiao? _Suddenly she locked her eyes on one spot. She thought she saw her friend. She kept looking in that direction, till she saw a person coming out of the darkness of the back of the room and stepping into the light of this side of the room. 

~ Turn around and I'll be there…

Always by your side… ~
    
    Christie continued her song as she saw it was Ling. Ling took another step closer and listened. 

~ When it's time to stand the test… 

I know you'll shine above the rest ~

The lights all turned slowly turned at Christie. Slowly lightening her up, starting at her feet. 

~ When you try and find your way… ~
    
    The lights reached her face as she took a deep breath and continued.

~ I'll be there... 
    
    I'll be there………… ~
    
    Christie's eyes met Ling's. Ling had never seen Christie look like this. So soft, so sincere. So caring… and so, so hurt. 
    
    ~ I'll be there…………
    
    I'll be there…… ~

Christie just couldn't believe what she saw in her eyes. Those innocent eyes looked so hurt now, sad… lonely… even guilty. 

_Xiao… _

She smiled and slowly moved her spreaded hand, reaching forward.

~ Hold out your hand… ~

Ling slowly did the same. Their arms pointed in each other's direction.

~ Promise to be true

will make me always a part of you... ~

Christie smiled. A soft, relieved smile.

~ When it's time to stand the test…

I know you'll shine above the rest…

When you try and find your way… ~
    
    _Is she… is she really singing this for me? _Ling thought surprised.
    
    ~ I'll be there...
    
    I'll be there… ~
    
    Christie noticed the questioning look in her eyes. Of course, Xiao had to know what this was all about. Christie smiled warmly. 
    
    _You Xiaoyu, only you… _
    
    ~ I'll be there…
    
    I'll be there… ~  
    
      
    
    
    
    She sighed contentedly. Everything was going to be okay, she felt it. 
    
    ~ Stick together through thick and thin

That's the meaning of being a friend ~
    
    Julia noticed Christie looking in one direction only, she turned and saw Ling in the back. She stood there, looking like she was going to cry, eyes locked on Christie. 
    
    "Amazing…" Julia whispered. __

~ And when it's time to stand the test,

Friendship shines above the rest... ~

Christie's eyes slowly filled with tears aswell. 

~ When it's time to stand the test…

Friendship shines above the rest… ~

Ling slowly stepped forward. Christie also slowly stepped down the stage. The song slowly faded. 

~ And when it's time to stand the test… ~

They stood across each other now. A tear slowly streamed down Christie's cheek. Ling's with tears filled eyes looked at her. 

~ Our friendship shines above the rest… ~

The crowd applauded as other songs continued and they continued dancing again. 

"I miss you so much Xiao," Christie said. 

"I… don't know what to say," Ling said silently. Tears streamed down Christie's cheeks. 

"I love you Xiaoyu, I will not let you go!" Ling flung her arms around Christie as all tears streamed down her cheeks. Christie wrapped her arms tightly around the Chinese girl, not ever wanting to let go. 

"Amazing… absolutely beautiful…" Julia whispered. "They are going to be okay…" Miharu smiled. 

"Thank God." 

"Christie…," Ling sobbed. 

"Shhh, it's okay Xiao," Christie whispered. 

"I'm so sorry! I'm _so_ sorry…!" The girl cried. 

"It was my fault… it's not your fault Ling. I shouldn't have been bossing you around… and shouting at you. I should have let you just do whatever you decided… you're right, I'm not your mother and I shouldn't be so meddlesome. I'm so sorry Ling," Christie explained. 

"I shouldn't have shouted, I should have listened… oh Christie I'm so sorry," Ling sobbed. 

"I care so much about you Xiaoyu… I truly love you." Ling pulled back and looked Christie in the eye. Christie didn't need to explain, Ling understood what she meant. The other kind of love. The amazing friendship kinda love. 

"I don't hate you Christie, you're my best friend. And I … I care about you," Ling said, carefully picking her words. 

"I care more about you then you'll ever know…" Christie smiled. 

"Thank you Xiao." 

"Christie… are we… are we okay now again?" Ling asked carefully. 

"Yes, yes we are," Christie answered confidently. Ling wrapped her arms around Christie once more. 

"Thank you Christie… thank you so much…"

~*~

"If you want me there is something you should knooooooow!" Ling yelled along with the music. 

"Oh yeah?" Christie grinned. "Tell me." 

"I'm the type of girl who will not be controoooolled!" 

"That's true," Christie said rolling her eyes. 

"Why do you go craaaaaaazy like the world is gonna end todaaaaa-aaaaaay?" Ling said making some funny moves. 

"Give it time, or, give it up!" 

"Wow, wow, -o-, wow -o- wow… if you wanna get with me, you gotta let it goooo…" 

"Wooooooow!" Ling and Christie yelled at the same time. 

Julia watched them make a lot of fun out of a song. She smiled. 

_I'm so happy they're friends again, they are both so sweet. But… I can't help but think they're almost more than just friends. _

"C'mon Jules, dance with us!" Ling ordered. 

"Okay Xiao," Julia replied as she joined her friends. The dj had announced this was the last song of the first part, after this it would _only _be slow, mushy and romantic stuff. Julia didn't knew if she'd stay yet.

~*~

In one of the approximately 50 dressing-rooms, there where 3 girls, making a lot of noise. 

"What?! OF COURSE you must stay! You got a cute dress right? Wear it, and be there. Even I will stay… even though I have no one to dance with anymore…" Christie said sadly. 

"Cheer up Christie, there will certainly be guys who're willing to dance," Julia said confidently. 

"Yeah, but they always want more eventually…" Ling said as she brushed her hair. 

"What will you do with your hair Xiao?" Christie asked curiously. 

"Dunno… you decide," Ling offered. 

"Really?" 

"Yes." 

"Ok, then… hmmm... leave it like this." Ling turned. 

"Seriously? Just like this?" She let go of her black hair. 

"Yes, it's so cute." Ling blushed slightly, but quickly changed that. 

"I think it looks boring this way." 

"It's _beautiful _Xiao…" 

"Ok, um, Jules? What will you wear? Can we see your dress?" Ling asked, quickly changing the topic. 

"Yes, I have it in this bag…" Julia took the dress out of the bag and held it up. 

"What do you think?" Christie and Ling both just stared at Julia's _stunning_ dress. It was a sleeveless dress in a shade of pink, magnolia cream. Reaching till just an inch above the ground. 

"I… I dunno what to say!" Ling said slowly. "It's so pretty!!!!" 

"What shoes do you wear with it?" Christie asked. 

"These," Julia said as she showed them. 

"Perfect!" Christie exclaimed. 

"You'll look _so _beautiful! Jin will…" Ling said. 

"What?" Julia asked. 

"KISS YOU!" Ling exclaimed jumping up and down on the spot. 

"Keep it down Xiaoyu! He is very popular you know… if those snobs find out Julia is gonna go after him, they're certainly going to block her way!" Christie explained. 

"That would be mean…" Ling said. "I will kick their butts if they block my Julia's way!" Julia sighed. 

"Listen, I'm not sure about Jin…" She said as she undressed and re-dressed. 

"But hey, you know you like him Julia, even _I _ know you do," Christie said as Julia stood up and took Lings brush. 

"I… care about him, but I must right… he's my best friend." Julia slowly brushed her hair as Ling stood up and looked her right in the eye. 

"But you don't mind, do you?" Julia's face flushed. 

"I knew it…" Ling whispered. 

"Okay, okay, I'm ready… let's go," Julia said as they left the room.

~*~

In just half an hour, the room where they had danced was changed in an even more romantic place. No one was forced to be here, you were allowed to go after the first part, but still many people stayed. Julia looked around, it was just as crowded as before. A trance kinda song was playing. 

"I thought it was going to be slow and romantic?" Julia asked her friend. 

"This _is _romantic. There will be plenty of ballads after this, but just listen to this songtext… it's romantic," Ling answered as she danced next to Christie. 

"Hey we still have to be able to dance right?" Christie winked. Julia glanced around, she saw Miharu still dancing with that boy. She smiled. 

"Miharu must be really lucky," she said to herself. 

"And you can be lucky too! Go to Jin…" Ling tried. 

"No, he doesn't like me." 

"What?!" Ling's eyes widened. "Wait here Christie, I'll be right back," the Chinese girl said as she pulled Julia along to a more quiet place. 

"What do you mean 'he doesn't like me'?! Of _course _he does!" 

"No, he said so himself." Ling looked at Julia wide eyed. 

"Why… what did he tell you… when?" 

"He… I was in the garden with this guy… and then he.." Julia told her friend the whole story. 

"But, but Julia, you are mistaking!" 

"I…am?" Julia asked hopeful.

"Yes, he could have said that just because he thought it wasn't Damians business! Or… he said it because he thought you might not like the idea of you two being together as couple…" Julia looked at her friend in a surprised way. 

"I never thought of it that way… but there's still a chance he really doesn't like me, right?" Ling nodded silently. 

"Yes, but you have to take your chance now." Ling smiled. 

"Okay Xiao, come on… let's go back." 

~*~

Authors Note: thanks for reading yet another chapter of my fic! I bet you all want chapter 25 already ^^ Well, then keep checkign this site! I always update ASAP! I promise. ^______^;; buhbyebyes. Oh and reviews are appreciated !!!


	25. Meant To Be Or Not?

**Note**: someone mailed me about what I could write next or something… don't remember your penname, but I won't tell _anyone _what I'm writing next. My fic is going to be a long, unpredictable piece. At least, that's what I hope it to be. 

**Thanks**: to everyone who reviewed my last chapter, I love your support. Thank you.

**Songs**: 'That's Where You Take Me' by Britney Spears and a tiny bit of 'Love Is A Battlefield' by Pat Benatar. I don't own them, just borrowed ok? Plot is MINE muhahah! ^_^

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1.**

Chapter 25 – Meant To Be Or Not? 

~*~

"Welcome back Xiao, Jules," Christie said sweetly. 

"Slimeball," Ling winked. "So, are you going to look for him?" Julia shook her head. 

"No… I'd get nervous…" 

"I want you to go and look for him!" Christie ordered. "Go!" Julia slowly turned and walked away. 

"Chris, that was mean. She's really nervous you know," Ling said. 

"I know.. but she has to dance with him. In the mean time, I'd like to dance aswell…" Christie sighed sadly as she shook her head. 

"No… no dancing for me anymore, I think I'm gonna go—wait…" Ling interrupted her friend. Christie looked at her friend in a surprised way. 

"I could… dance with you…" Ling said silently. Christies face lit up. 

"Really?" Ling nodded and held out her hand. 

"C'mon," she said softly, "Let's dance." Christie slowly followed Ling to the dance floor. She looked at the couples around them, then at her friend. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, it's just two best friends dancing between approximately… 30 couples," she said with a grin. 

"Alright then." Christie stepped closer to her best friend and placed her arms around her slim waist as Ling wrapped her arms around Christie's neck. 

Julia was at the other side of the dance floor. 

"Where could he be?" She asked herself, not knowing the answer anyway. She glanced around, suddenly spotting her two friends. 

"Ohhh my! How… how sweet!" She smiled broadly. Ling and Christie had danced together slowly, neither of them said a thing, till Ling broke the silence. 

"Chris, your dress is cute by the way," she whispered. "Thank you Xiao, yours is too…" She said in a very 'serious but not serious' voice. Ling pulled back for a moment and eyed her friend in an odd way, one eyebrow raised. A grin on Christie's face. 

"They're almost the same silly!" Ling finally exclaimed. Christie laughed as Ling fell into her arms again. 

"We weren't finished yet," Ling said. 

"I know." When the song ended, Julia walked up to them. 

"You two looked sweet together," Julia said. Christie turned at her friend alarmed, but relaxed when she saw the soft smile on Julia's face. 

"Yes… we did." 

"I'm glaaaaad you two are okay again!" Julia said as she hugged her two friends close. 

"Good you're happy about that, but now you have to get happy about Jin too!" Ling said as she released herself from Julia's tight embrace.

"Yes, ask him to dance!" Christie said. 

"Hey there he is!" 

~Oh baby… 

Oh baby… ~ 

Julia's heart almost stopped beating as she didn't dare to turn around. 

"…where?" She asked, her voice a mere whisper. 

"Behind you, at the wall." 

~ Oh baby…

Oh baby… ~

Julia slowly turned, and almost melted right there and then. His bangs hung in front of his face and he was watching her. 

"Go to him," Christie ordered. 

"Can't you see him staring at you?" Ling added. He _did_ look at her after all.

"Yes, but…" 

"No buts, Julia… it's now or never! Don't you see? He wants to be with you _so _badly!" Ling almost shouted. Julia took a deep breath and smiled weakly. 

"Okay… I'm going to do it." 

"Yes! Go Jules! Have fun," Christie said happily. Julia mumbled a 'thank you' then turned and walked to Jin as her two friends moved to another spot to give them some space. 

~ In love no believe 

Never found inside of me

Built these walls up so high 

Needed my room to breathe ~

He was facing away from her, at that moment. When she got close enough, she didn't call him yet. She watched him. His chocolate brown eyes searching for something or someone, that black hair as spiky as always. He was so… gorgeous. She swallowed nervously. 

"J-Jin?" 

~ Oh baby…

Oh baby… 

You tear them down

Can't believe you changed my mind ~

He turned at her, smiling at her sight. 

"Hey," he said. Julia smiled softly. 

"Do you… w-would you like to dance with me?"

~ Oh baby…

Oh baby… ~

Jin was surprised by her question, but smiled nonetheless. 

"Yes, I'd love to."

~ I saw you smile

Stay with me a while… ~

Jin stepped closer to Julia and carefully placed his arms around her slim waist as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked him in the eye the whole time, almost believing she was going to drown in the beauty of his eyes.

~ All things fall into place

My heart

It feels so safe

You are my melody

That's where you take me ~

They slowly danced together. Julia really enjoyed every second of it, and so did Jin. They both felt so comfortable, so right. Like, … almost like this was meant to be.

~With you I get so high

Lost in the crystal sky ~

She couldn't help but smile. 

"Jin…" She whispered. He returned her smile and leaned closer to her. Julia's heart started beating faster. She leaned closer to him aswell. 

~ You are this melody

That's where you---…. ~

Right at that moment, when Jin's lips were about to brush Julia's, the room was dark. The music was off, the lights were off and every was silenced; the electricity was off. Julia took a step back, away from Jin. So, the electricity was off… Julia honestly couldn't care less. 

_I… we almost…_Apparently, this wasn't meant to be. 

_STUPID MUSIC STUPID ELECTRICITY! _She thought nervously, yet angrily.

Her heart was still beating madly, as everyone started panicking, assuming something _really _bad happened. People wanted to get out and started pushing people who were in the way. 

Ling and Christie had stood together, but they were pushed away from each other by panicking people who were trying to get out as soon as they could. Ling was right in the middle of their path, and was being pushed several times. 

"Chris," she said in a scared tone of voice. Christie's eyes had just adjusted themselves, and she saw her friend. Pulling Ling towards her she pulled her into a close embrace. 

"Don't worry Xiao," she whispered. 

"I … just don't like the darkness," Ling admitted embarrassed. 

Julia stood a small distance away from Jin, and she still stared at the spot where he had stood; right in front of her. Although, through this darkness, she couldn't see him. Jin stood at the same spot. 

_I almost… I actually almost… _Both Julia and Jin's thoughts were stopped abruptly as the lights and went on again. 

The dj made an excuse and started playing a new song. Everyone continued dancing, as Ling and Christie spotted Julia with Jin. 

"Chris, what's wrong with _them_?" Jin and Julia stared at each other, both shocked and surprised. 

_Must I continue my dance with him? Must I… I… _Julia felt helpless. She honestly didn't know what to do with this situation. 

_Should I dance with her again? _Jin wondered. Neither of them moved, or said anything. 

"I think we missed something here, Xiao," Christie whispered, "But… _what_?" Julia and Jin kept on staring at each other, too stunned and… afraid to make a movement. 

~ Both of us knowing…

Love is a battlefield ~


	26. Finding Trust In Him Again

**Notes: song is by Kylie Minogue and is called 'Fragile'. I only borrowed it okay! Relax… The e-mail addresses I used, they are fake. For as far as I know then. They might exist, but I didn't use them on purpose. Just created something happy.**

**Not much reviews for chapter 25, my chapters getting worse??? If you think that, review me and tell me why or review the opposite. Please. Thank You.**

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

**Chapter 26 – Finding Trust In Him Again**

~*~

"Please! Don't go, whoever you are!" Julia begged as she hold on to the person tighter.

"Too late… too late…" A voice ecchoed.

"Nooo please!" Her eyes fluttered open as she fell onto the hard floor, holding her pillow tightly in her arms.

"It was… a dream," she whispered. She got up from the floor and checked the time; 03:41. Great, just great.

She made her way to the bathroom and drunk some water. Deciding she couldn't sleep anymore anyway, she grabbed a cd and put it on. As the music played, she slowly wandered around her dark room.

It had been a week since that day…

"Since he … since we almost kissed… but wait, why would _he _kiss _me_?!" Julia exclaimed unknowingly. She dropped herself in a chair.

"He doesn't like me… and … and maybe he was just… I don't know!" She closed her eyes for a moment.

She didn't call him, she didn't have the guts to call him. Her best friend! But… he didn't call her either.

She had spent much of her time with Ling and Christie in town and on the beach, but, despite the hot weather, she hadn't heared from him or seen him.

"It's strange," She mumbled sleepily.

"And that dream… even weirder…" She whispered as she dozed off.

~*~

~ Ochitsuki ga nai to wa yoku iwareru no

Onaji butai ni nagaku wa irarenai ~

Julia woke up because of the music, which was still playing. Her neck stiff from the position she slept in. Turning at the alarm clock slowly, she saw it was 9:56. Well, certainly better than 03:41. She got up from the chair and walked to her stereo.

~ Nigeru mawaru you ni kotaete atezuppo

Norikaeru you ni hana kara hana e to ~

She stopped at the desk and listened.

~ And baby let me touch you ~

Ai dake no ai de ii

Let me be the one to please you ~

~ Baby let me kiss you

Asu made no eien to

Yobeba ii darou ~

**** Flashback ****

"Excuse us for this electricity problem. We believe everything is alright again, sorry for any inconvenience," the DJ apologized.

The lights were on again, the music was on again… everything continued, that included all the people aswell… except for two of them.

Julia and Jin just stood there, a small gap between them. Jin searched Julia's face, looking for answers. Was she afraid? Shocked? Happy? Sad? Angry? He didn't know, her face didn't give away any emotion.

_I know I have to finish my dance, but I… I just can't. _Not knowing what to do anymore, she turned and left, leaving him behind with unanswered questions.

**** End Flashback ****

~ Let me be the one to leave you… ~

"Yes, sure… make it worse," Julia mumbled to her stereo as she wiped away some tears and turned the music off.

She couldn't help it, but her thoughts kept on going back to that night. Maybe she just should've stayed. She really didn't know the answer. What she _did _know, was that she had to contact him. She couldn't just not talk to him for such a long time.

But first, a shower and breakfast.

~*~

Her hair still dripping, cause it was soaking wet, she entered her room.

"I have to check e-mail…" she mumbled. The let the computer start up, as she dried her hair a bit. Once started, she clicked her mailbox.

"You have… 3 new e-mail messages," the annoying mailbox voice informed her.

"Why, thank you…" Julia mumbled annoyed, as if the voice was her enemy. Two more clicks, and there was the first e-mail.

**To: Julia Chang Chang_Julia@hotmail.com  
From: Ling Xiaoyu hugsnkisses_xiao@happy-girls.com  
Subject: What happened?!**

Hi Jules!

How are you doing? Haven't seen you yesterday, when Chris and I had ice cream in the park. She's so kind to me. I know she said she's not lesbian, but… I dunno… it's like she is. But if she says she isn't, I believe her… you? :/

I know you didn't really want to talk about this, but, I really have to know what happened with Jin at the prom. Chris and I saw you two just staring at each other! You had to take your chance right there and then! Why on Earth did you take off like that??????? He left shortly after you had left. He looked pretty sad to me… :(

Mail me back okaaaaay! And we're gonna get ice cream too soon okay? You still owe me one, remember… long back? ;)  
  
Mwhhhhhaaaaaaa big hugggggggggggg *HUG*!!!

Take care Juleeeeeees!!

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- Xiao.

Julia smiled. "Sweet Xiao..." Then she clicked the next mail.

**To: Julia Chang Chang_Julia@hotmail.com  
From: Ling Xiaoyu hugsnkisses_xiao@happy-girls.com  
Subject: MAIL ME!**

JULES!!! Where are you?! Mail me already! I'm anxious and bored! Maaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiilllllll meeeeee!!!!!!

Xiao.

Julia shook her head as she grinned.

"Xiao, Xiao, Xiao… I don't think she's gonna stop e-mailing till I answer one of them!" She started typing, and with her skills, it was done in no time. She nodded.

"Perfect."

_"Xiao, would you please relax already? This is the first time today I've even seen my mailbox, let alone answer any mail! You're the first._

_Christie is no lesbian. Believe me, she talked with me about it. Remember this; she's a very rare friend. A very important, rare, best friend. Don't ever lose her._

_About Jin, I don't know. It's like I had to kiss him after the electricity was back on. Without thinking I just took off. I'm sorry for not saying anything to you and Chris about it._

_And well, I have to apologize to Jin too I guess. And yes, I will do that. Don't worry. Please just try to be patient… I'm going to do this._

_I have more mail to check princess (which you're not)… Haha, just kidding Xiao my friend. But the mail is there so I'm gonna check that out. See you soon… (at your birthday!!!!!)_

_Love, Julia_," Julia read.

"Yes, a perfect mail," she said again as she sent it. She opened the next mail and saw it was a mail from Christie.

**To: Julia Chang Chang_Julia@hotmail.com  
From: Christie Monteiro Christie_Too_Good_4U@yahoo.com  
Subject: My life is great!!!**

Hey Jules,

How's things going? My life has never been better! Remember those days I hated Xiao's guts? Now I love her. She's the best friend I could've _ever _wished for! I can't wait till her birthday!

Spoken to Jin yet? I hope so, hope you too will sort stuff. Um… well, I agreed to go to Ling's place today so I have to get going. We will soon get together and go shopping okay?

Mail me back,  
Christie.

Julia also answered Christie's mail and then shut down the computer. She took some paper and placed her pencil on it. When she started writing, she didn't stop… and a song was born.

"Amazing!!! Did *I* really write this? Wow…" Julia whispered as she stared at her paper.

"So! That's yet another song by me! Maybe I'll be a singer when I grow up haha," she laughed. She took the paper and placed it on her desk with the other songs she had written the passed days. She smiled softly.

"Oh Jin… I wish I could tell you…"

***Ding Dong***

Julia walked to the door and opened, surprised at who she saw. Jin smiled weakly at her.

"Hey… can I come in?" He asked.

"Uh, yes sure!" Julia said as she closed the door behind him.

"I was just walking when I saw the changes in the weather… it's going to rain so I wanted to take shelter… and your house was close by so," he explained.

"That's okay," she said with a smile. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please." Julia went to the kitchen. She felt relief, but also the nervousness.

_He still talks to me… thank goodness. But… but… he really is here in my house…ok ok, stay calm and make that tea._

When the tea was done, Julia took the two cups back to livingroom, where she almost tripped over the carpet on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Jin asked.

"Yes… I don't understand, I never tripped over that stupid carpet before," she said confused.

"There's a first time for everything," he said softly as she handed him his cup.

"Yes…" She sipped her tea.

_Why not… ask him…_

"Jin, I wrote a nice song this week, would you like to hear it?"

"Yes of course!" He smiled.

~*~

Upstairs, Jin sat down on her bed.

"Mmm comfy," he said satisfiedly. She smiled, she could tell he was trying to make her comfortable. Suddenly she realized something.

"Uh.. I… I first have to get dressed," she whispered embarrassed. She had walked around in underwear and a towel the whole time. A blush covered her cheeks.

"Oh! Yes, sure you go ahead, I'll go downstairs," Jin said as he stood up.

"No, no… wait." Julia swallowed. "Just… stay here. We're best friends after all… no…? We have seen each other … n-naked even…"

"That's more than 5 years ago Jules," Jin grinned. Julia smiled nervously.

"Yes… but… just stay, I won't pose over this." She walked to her chair and took the clothes she put there before she showered; blueish/gray jeans and a baby blue tank top. She decided just to trust him as she put on her jeans and then threw the towel on the floor. Jin didn't look her way on purpose.

"Jin? You don't have to worry about me feeling comfortable or not, I said you could stay here right?"

"Do I have to watch you dress then?" He asked, suddenly looking her way. She was surprised by his words. He didn't talk anymore, only looked at her beautiful body.

"N-now you're making me blush again.." She said, her cheeks as red as tomatoes. She quickly put her top on and took her shoes. _Trust, Julia, it's about trust…_ The sky had gotten grayer and grayer, darker and darker.

"So… you still want to hear my song?"

"Of course!"

"Okay…" She put on the music she had created with the computer and took her mic.

"Now, you promise me you won't laugh okay…"

"I promise Jules, don't worry."

~ Innocent…, that's my way  
Don't know where I am  
Catch my breath  
Can't think straight  
Gotta make… a plan ~

Jin smiled at her performance, she was a true singer, a true entertainer. Her movements were fantastic and so were her songs and her voice.  
  
~ But I get butterflies  
Water in my eyes ~

Julia saw him smile.

_Wonder why…_  
  
~ Cause I'm fragile when I hear your name  
Fragile when you call  
This could be the nearest thing to love  
And I'm fragile when I hear you speak  
Fragile feeling small  
This could be the closest thing to love ~

Julia slowly turned his back to him, then looked back at him over her shoulder.  
  
~ Shake and sweat  
Wipe my brow  
Scared of what's… to come ~

She fully turned at him and stepped somewhat closer.  
  
~ Lie awake, toss and turn  
Am I the only one…? ~  
  
~ But I get butterflies  
Water in my eyes ~  
  
Jin found it all very nice. She could sing perfectly for one, two, she moved along greatly and three, she was beautiful.

_How I wish I could tell her… _   
  
~ But I get butterflies  
Water in my eyes  
When I think of you  
I could break in two… ~

Jin's eyes followed her around the room. She looked back at him. She could tell he was wondering something.  
  
~ Cause I'm fragile when I hear your name  
Fragile when you call  
This could be the nearest thing to love  
And I'm fragile when I hear you speak  
Fragile feeling small  
This could be the closest thing to love ~  
  
Julia turned off the music and put away her mic.

"So what did you think?"

"I loved it!" He exclaimed. "Your movements so fit the music and your voice is simply great!"

"Thanks!" She said thankful, smiling broadly. However, that smile faded as suddenly the electricity failed and a big thunderbolt interrupted her words.

"Where did that came from so suddenly?"

"This was expected… it has been hot outside after all…" Julia sat down on her chair.

"Hmm…"

"What's wrong?" Jin asked.

"I'm not really fond of thunderstorms," she admitted.

"I knew that," he said gently, "you have never been."

~*~

Julia opened the front door.

"Well, thanks for letting me stay here," Jin said.

"That's okay, anytime Jin."

"Thanks Jules." He felt the urge to kiss her with all emotions rushing inside of him, but he didn't.

"See you at my house, in 3 days."

Julia frowned at this. "At your house in 3 days... why?" 

"Xiao wanted to celebrate her birthday in 3 days, she told me this morning," He explained. "At your house?" Julia asked surprised. 

"Yes, and she said you _had _to come. She said there was no other choice for you." Julia grinned. 

"Alright alright, I'll be there."

"I know you wouldn't let her down," Jin answered with a smile. "Well, see you in 3 days then..." He turned but Julia stopped him. 

"Wait... did she tell why she wanted to celebrate her birthday in your house?" He smiled warmly at his friend. 

"My house was big, she said." Julia laughed. 

"Oh wow, yes that's Ling Xiaoyu for you..."

"Well, I'd better be going, see you soon Jules," he said. 

"Alright, see you Jin," she said. "Byebye!" 

She turned and stepped inside, closing the door immediately behind her. She leaned back against the door, closing her eyes for a moment. Then she smiled. 

"I can't wait!"

~*~

Sorry if the suspense is getting too much... don't even know if that's a good or a bad thing, but I can tell from the reviews I got, that I've got to hurry up :) I lost the papers of the fanfic, but I still remember what I wrote in chapter 27... I am not going to change it, just wait and see okay?

~ Iris


	27. Celebrating All Together

**Thank you's for reviewing 26:** Schmuck, RobinsGrl, Xardion, ice dyaty, Lacrease, JamiesAngel2008, empath-no-tenshi, tenzo. (in 'bottom to top' order as seen in my stats)

**Note:** Thoughts are still _italics_, except the poem... but that's clear, when you read. Oh, and read my note at the bottom when you've finished this chapter, thank you. And this chapter title plainly sucks, but I couldn't come up with a better ^_^;; maybe someone has a suggestion.

**Attention: ** This chapter is dedicated to empath-no-tenshi ****

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
Chapter 27 – Celebrating Together **

~*~

The sun shone brightly into Julia's clean room as soon as she opened her curtains. Julia turned and looked into her room. 

_Perfect..._ she thought satisfied. Then her attention turned to the window again. It had rained, thundered and now the sun was shining like never before. Julia grinned. 

"Timing... timing... maybe its clock is broken." She murmured with a smile. She wanted to leave her room, but when she looked in the mirror, she almost fainted. 

"Everything is bright and shiny, except for myself," she laughed.

After she took a shower, she went to her wardrobe. 

"Mm.. today is a nice day, so I might aswell...- wow, hold on... today _is _a special day indeed. It's my birthday!" She almost hit herself. 

"I'm so _stupid_!" She laughed at herself. "I was so busy with the whole thing with Jin, I totally forgot about my own birthday..." She looked at her wardrobe. 

"Well, since it's a _very_ special day, I have to wear something special too..." Julia stepped back and sat down on her bed. A sigh. 

"But,... what..." Then her eye caught a cute skirt. 

"Hey that's a nice one!" She jumped up and took it from her closet. A black skirt and the burgundy top with the long sleeves. 

"Yes, that looks perfect." Passing her desk, she suddenly realized she was late. 

"Half past 12? I have to hurry!"

~*~

The clicking of her heels made her nervous, even more as the clicking went faster and faster; she started to run.

Finally she reached the gate, which was open. She stepped in and tried to catch her breath as she walked up to the door and pressed the bell. Footsteps got closer and closer on the other side as the door was opened and Julia smiled broadly. 

"Xiao! Happy birthdaaaaaay!" She exclaimed as she hugged her friend. 

"Thank youuuuu......!!! C'mon get in!" She stepped inside. 

"Miiii-Miiiiiiiiiiiiii, Chrisssieeeeeeeeee!!!!!" Ling shouted, "Jules's heeeeeeere!" Miharu and Christie came to them. 

"Juuuuuules, happy birthday!!!!! Oh honey, I totally forgot about it..." Christie said as she kissed her cheek. 

"It's her birthday too?" Miharu asked Ling. 

"My birthday is tomorrow officially, but-" Ling stopped her talk. "Wait a minute, it's your birthday too?!" She exclaimed. Julia nodded. 

"Oh wait, I ... I forgot!" Ling's cheeks flushed. "Woops, sowwy Jules, forgive me?" Ling begged her friend. 

"Well, cause it's you..." Julia teased. 

"Meanie," Ling said poking her friend. 

"Hey, but now we can celebrate both your birthdays," Christie suggested. 

"Great!" Ling exclaimed. 

"Well then, let's get to the living room, I heared you have cake," Miharu said cheerfully.

Christie laughed. "Yes, we all know why Miharu is here!"

Julia smiled. "Yes, you girls go ahead, I just have to put my jacket away. 

"'Kay Jules." Julia took of her jacket and put it on the rack on the wall. 

"She's there," Julia heared Ling's voice. Julia turned and almost entered the living room as Jin stood in the doorway. 

"Hey Jin!" Julia said cheerfully. He looked at her, but not directly into her eyes, he avoided them even. Julia's warm smile slowly vanished. 

"Is something the matter?" She asked as she stepped closer to him, trying to catch his eye. "Jin…?"

"I... completely forgot your birthday, Julia," he said silently, obviously ashamed. Julia sighed and smiled again. 

"Oh, Jin, Christie and the rest forgot it too, it's no problem." 

"But you're my best friend, I'm not allowed to forget your birthday," he spoke, finally looking at her directly. Ashamed, chocolate brown eyes met reassuring, amber ones.

"Really Jin,... it's okay!" Julia continued her cheerfulness as she went to stand next to him, "I'm here now anyway, we can have one big party together and celebrate both my and Xiao's birthday." Jin smiled. 

Julia now stood next to his tall figure in the doorway and heared him whisper. 

"I'm still sorry, though." 

"Jin..." Julia warned. "It's okay, believe me." 

"Alright Jules... thanks… and," Jin stepped closer to her and then hugged her. 

"Happy birthday," he whispered as he pulled back and kissed both cheeks. Blushing lightly, Julia smiled shyly. 

"Thank you," she whispered. Ling got a bit impatient of all the slow people around. _I want my pressies and I want cake! I better go get them._

"Jules... you're _very _old now..." Jin suddenly said, almost sincere. He grinned as he noticed the look on her face 

"Don't even start Jin," Ling suddenly interrupted. Jin turned and glanced at his Chinese friend. 

"I'm only 17, and Jules is just 18..." Ling said. 

"My life has just begun!" Julia exclaimed at that comment. 

"Exactly miss 'my-life-has-just-begun'!" Ling agreed, "Now, c'mon... cake time!"

~*~

"That was goooooooooooood..." Miharu murmured as she closed her eyes. 

"You ate TOO much Mi-Mi!" Ling exclaimed with a concerned look.

"Oh but Xiao it was soooo good..." 

"That's no excuse Mi-Mi, after all, no other person around here ate like you did!"

"Like a greeeeeeedy person," Christie teased. 

"Hey stop it, I'm just fond of cake..." 

"Yes, VERY fond of cake!" Ling exclaimed, almost annoyed.

"Especially chocolate," Miharu whispered. Christie coughed. 

"Well, erm, if your stomach hurts anytime soon, don't complain." 

"I agree, cause I'm still gonna eat lots of crisps and candy!" Ling beamed. 

"I'll be fine, believe me."

~*~

"Ooh... I want to sleep... my stomach hurts...," Miharu complained. 

"What did you say, about 30 minutes ago? What did you say again _Mi-Mi_?" Christie asked in a not so serious voice. 

"Owh..." The girl mumbled. Ling burst out in laughter. 

"Bwhahahaha!!!" 

"Xiaaaaaooooo.. please," Miharu asked. 

"Sorry, you're just sooooo funny!"

"Knock, knock," Julia's voice spoke as she knocked on the door.

"Come in Jules," Ling said. 

"Hey Mi, I brought you a glass water and an aspirin. If you take it now, you can join us again in an hour or so," Julia said as she walked up to the bed. 

"Thanks Jules," the sick girl whispered. After she took the aspirin, Julia stroke Miharu's cheek with her thumbs. 

"We're downstairs, give us a yell if you need anything, okay?" 

"Okay... thank you Julia." The 3 girls left the room and headed downstairs. 

"Poor Miharu," Ling said sadly. 

"Don't worry Xiao, in an hour she'll be fine again," Christie assured her.

~*~

"When can I _finally _get my pressies?" Ling whined after waiting _too _long. 

"Now," came Miharu's reply. Ling turned in her seat. 

"Miiiii-Miiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Miharu smiled and handed her a small package.

"I couldn't let you wait longer huh."

Ling flashed a big smile. "Eheheh, welllll, I'm just curious!" She laughed as she unwrapped the package. 

"Ooooooooooooh woooooooowww Miharuuuuu this is so kewl!" Jin smiled at Ling's happiness.

"Hey aren't they tickets for that new movie?" 

"Uhu!" Ling replied. "Thanks Miharu! We'll go together okay!" 

"Sure," Miharu replied with a grin, "Glad you like it Xiao! Hey, but there must be another ticket inside…"

Ling looked around. "Oh, right. It fell on the ground," she murmured as she picked up the ticket.

"Yaaaaay! Fantastic! It's a ticket for my favourite themepark ever!" She smiled at Miharu. "I'm really happy! Thanks!"

"Hey wait, where's Christie?" Julia asked as she noticed her absence. 

"I'm here, I got her presents," Christie answered as she came back with a small box. Ling took the box from her friend and eyed it curiously. She liked the silver wrap and the red ribbon around it. Julia really wondered what Christie had bought Ling. Now she was going to find out. 

"Hey, before I see what I got, why not sit in the room over there?" Ling suggested as she pointed. 

"Why not here?" Christie asked surprised. 

"Jin and I made a cosy sit corner in that room, and the rest of the room is kind of empty cause we need space for this evening, no?" 

"Aha, let's go then!" Julia said as she walked to the door followed by her friends. She opened the door slowly and almost fainted as she saw this room. It was _very_ big and had enough space for at least 50 people, also it contained a cosy corner like Ling said. They all sat down in the corner. 

"Mmm comfy," Julia said as she sat down and caught Jin's eye. Jin smiled at her. 

_Oh right, he said that when he visited me,_ Julia thought. She returned his smile as Ling unwrapped her present. Inside was a even smaller box, but first she found a letter. Ling took the letter and read aloud.

_"Friendship_

_Friendship is something special,  
Friendship is something true.  
Like one friend there is no other,  
No other one's like you._

_Maybe slightly crazy,  
Or a little bit insane.  
Two whole different people,  
A little bit the same._

_Would faith bring them together?  
Would faith say if it is so?  
Then I would like an answer,  
Yes, I would like to know.  
  
Maybe I will never know,  
But one thing I know true;  
Like one friend there is no other,  
No other one like you."_

"Wow..." Ling whispered. 

With trembling hands, Ling opened the smaller box. Inside the box was a beautiful, shiny bracelet.

A silver bracelet with little diamonds in it, and at the top, Christie's name was engraved in it. 

"I... I don't know what to say..." Ling said at a loss of words. 

"Do you like it?" Christie asked hopeful as she looked at the girl next to her. 

"It's amazing," Ling whispered, her head down, looking at the bracelet. Then Christie reached forward and put the bracelet around her friend's wrist. Ling smiled softly at her friend, tears welling up in her eyes. 

"There, it looks gorgeous on you Xiao," Christie said as she finally looked her friend into the eyes of her friend. Then a worried look appeared on her face. She bit her lip.

"Oh Xiao, don't cry," Christie whispered, gently stroking the tears off of her friend's cheeks. 

"I'm sorry, it's just so beautiful," she said as she wrapped her arms around her friend. 

"Thank you so much... thank you...," Ling murmured in Christie's arms. 

"You're welcome Xiao... so, so welcome..." 

"Aww, they're so cute..." Julia whispered. Miharu smiled and quickly took her mobile phone. 

"Picture moment…," she said softly as she made the pic. Ling pulled back and looked at Miharu. 

"Mi-Mi, phones are to call with, not for pictures," she said, drying her tears. Miharu grinned. 

"They're also good for internet, music and pictures!" She explained with a laugh. Ling smiled weakly. 

"I'm so happy," she said silently. Christie smiled. It warmed her heart to see her best friend this happy. 

"Please stop crying Xiao... you make me cry too," Christie laughed as she wiped away the tears from her own eyes. 

"You are too cute together," Julia said. "Like dolls." 

"Hey, dolls are fake!" Ling said, looking at her friend in a questioning way. 

"Yes, Xiao, but be happy..., you're no doll." Julia took a card from her bag. "Cause dolls can't shop till they drop!" She held the card in front of her friend's eyes. Ling's eyes widened and suddenly a broad smile on her face. 

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!" 

Ling jumped up from the couch and grabbed the card.

"Fantastic!" Miharu exclaimed at the same time Christie did. 

"What is it?" Jin asked confused, "It's just a card, right?" 

"Not just a card, it's a card with an amount of money to spend!" Julia explained.

"A 'shop-till-you-drop' card!" Miharu added. Jin grinned.

"Sounds like the perfect gift for Xiao."

"Indeed, it is!" Ling beamed. "Thanks Juuuuules!"

Julia nodded. "That's okay, I had to make you happy, right..." A small moment of silence between the 5 friends. 

"Hey, wait a minute... now we don't have anything for you Julia!" Christie realized. Miharu looked at Christie in shock, then at Julia. 

"Whaaa-- .. oh Jules, I'm so sorry!" Miharu said in a panick.

"That's ok, don't worry about it, I'm just glad to be here with all of you," she said with complete honesty. Suddenly Jin stood up and left the room. 

"Where's he going?" Ling asked her friends. 

"Dunno." 

"Maybe to get a drink or something?" 

"Nah, the drinks and snacks are right there." 

_Wish I knew_, Julia thought. 

"...from Jin anyway?" Miharu's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. 

"This dress!" Ling stood up and turned proudly, showing the red dress she was wearing. 

"It's soooooo cute!" Miharu exclaimed. 

"I was so thrilled, I kissed his cheek," Ling said with a wink, "And he blushed!" 

"That's even cuter!" 

They heared the door close and saw Jin return, carrying a box and a smile on his face. 

"What did I miss?" 

"Nnnnnot much," Ling said playful. 

Christie grinned at Ling's comment, as Jin reached the corner and sat down across Julia. Then he suddenly handed her the box. Julia blinked. 

"For me?" He nodded. Julia took the box and glanced at it. It was almost too beautiful to open. She could distantly hear her friends' curiosity. It made her somewhat nervous. Her heart started beating faster.

With slightly trembling fingers, she pulled the silver ribbon off of the white wrap and then got that off. When she opened the box, she almost fainted right there and then.

Her amber eyes widened. Neither Christie, Miharu or Ling said a word, as they stared along with her at the garment that was inside of the box. Julia picked it up carefully and stood up, stretching her arms out, gazing at the dress. 

"Oooohhhhh Jin... it's... it's breath taking..." She whispered. Deciding she couldn't just gaze at the _beautiful _dress forever, she smiled broadly. 

"What do you think?" Julia asked, holding the dress in front of her body. 

The long, shimmering, pastel orange dress was amazingly beautiful.

"It's... it's..." Miharu managed to stutter. 

"A Julia-dress!" Ling exclaimed. Julia's smile got even bigger. She turned and held the dress close to her chest. 

"Oooooh I love it!" She exclaimed as she practically hugged her dress. She looked away from her dress, eying Jin, giving him an affectionate look. 

"Oh, thank you so much, Jin, it's the most beautiful dress I have ever seen in my whole life!" She leaned over to him and kissed his cheek. 

"Thanks," she said softly.

She pulled back slightly and looked him into his eyes. They were sparkling.

"Jin.."

".. Yes?"

"I..." She stopped.

"I... will wear it this evening!"

"Great! So you will dance in it?" Ling asked.

"Dance?"

"Yes, dance... this evening. Oh and, can you sing one of your songs for me? Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaassseee?" She begged. Julia smiled.

"Of course, Xiao, I promise!"

"Yay! Thanks! Well, before we go there, we have a long, romantic, mushy movie to watch and after that we're having pizza," Ling told her friends.

"Mmmmmm pizza..." Miharu mumbled dreamily.

"You only think about food again, Mi..." Christie grinned.

"I can't help it! Honest, I can't!" Miharu said with an innocent look on her face.

"Whatever Mi-Mi, aslong as you don't get sick again! Now c'mon, movie's waiting upstairs!" Ling ordered as she jumped up from the couch.

"In another room?" Christie asked as she followed her friend.

"Yes, we have a theatre at home," Jin smiled.

"You must be a rich guy then," Julia teased as she patted his arm.

"Yes,... yes I am."

~*~

**Authors note:** Bare with me! Please ^_^ Keep on reviewing, the more reviews, the happier I get, the more chapters I will continue to write. Or does anyone think I've written enough here? O.o cause I have this feeling I'm FAR from done! But we'll see. 

Keep on reviewing, and to all authors of which I read their stories: update your own fics! You can do it, you have my support!!! If I can make time to update this piece of nothing, you can certainly make time to update your masterpieces!

Oh, and a question. I got a lot of comments about my fic being... how do you say it... "Oh it just won't end... This suspence is killing me!" As said by Xardion in a review for chapter 25. Is this a good thing, or a bad thing? Because I, as Dutch person, don't know this word and its meaning ^__^ I am stupid, yes I know. Blond you ask? Yup!

**Empath-no-tenshi: **Hisoka would have called me a baka more than thousand times by now already lololol!

Keep checking for updates!!! Especially the coming updates, you _don't _want to miss them, believe me. It's going to get _very_ interesting... wait and see... wait and see...

~ Iris ~


	28. Truth or Dare

**Note: description of Julia's dress is made by Chibi-Sugababy (thank you)**

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1.  
Chapter 28 - Truth or Dare**

Busy talking, Miharu, Christie and Ling left the theatre room as Julia and Jin followed. 

"How did you like the movie?" Jin asked. 

"Oh.." She smiled, "It was very nice! A real Xiaoyu movie..." At the sound of her name being called, Ling turned. 

"Hmm?" 

"Ohh... I said the movie was a real Xiaoyu movie," Julia repeated. Ling winked. 

"Well, I like romance, but who doesn't?" She turned and continued her talk with Miharu and Christie again. They reached the stairs but Julia stopped. 

"How about you? Did you like it?" Jin looked at Julia in a surprised way. 

"Yes, it was a beautiful movie." 

"Never thought you would like such movies though.. well maybe a bit..." Julia said as she moved walked down the stairs slowly. 

"Why not?" He asked surprised. 

"Well... uh... just had that feeling." 

"Hurry! The pizza's are here!" Miharu shouted. 

"Comin' Miharu!" Julia exclaimed as she took Jin's hand and jumped down. "C'mon!" She said as she hurried to the kitchen with Jin. 

"I ordered 5 pizza's, but all different kinds so you can pick a piece of the pizza you like most," Ling explained as Julia and Jin entered the kitchen. 

"Okay... cause it's Julia's birthday too, she can have first, what do you want?" 

"Um... I'll think I'll go for the pepperoni." 

"Ok... got that Christie?" 

"Hey, I'm busy. You get it." 

"Busy with?" 

"Salad!!!" 

"Grr..." 

"Stop it girls!" Julia said with a smile, "I'll get it myself." Ling sighed. 

_Aslong as we don't argue again... Christie and I are fine. _She glanced at her over her shoulder. She was indeed busy preparing a salad. 

"Sorry Chris," she whispered with a weak smile.

~*~

After dinner and some talking, Ling decided to give things a twist. 

"You know, I just came up with a _great _plan! Follow me, girls!" She ordered. "What is she talking about?" Miharu asked Christie. 

"Dunno, just follow." The girls followed Ling upstairs into a room with dressers, wardrobes and more. 

"Wow," Miharu exclaimed, "Awesome!" 

"Who owns this room?" Christie asked, "Can't be Jin's right?" Ling sighed. 

"Duh... it's a guestroom. I 'borrowed' it, and this is all my stuff. And yours of course, because I had asked you to bring extra stuff. I've put it all in these closets, right now we're just going to get pretty." 

"Don't you think it's a bit mean towards Jin? I mean, he's downstairs alone now," Julia asked. 

"He'll just have to be patient... things will get nice later, you'll see." Julia wondered what she meant, but didn't ask, instead took her new dress and started to undress.

~*~

Jin was really starting to get bored as Miharu came down, wearing a sleeveless red top and a matching mini skirt. 

"Looking good Miharu," Jin said with a smile. "Are the others ready yet?" 

"They're on their way," she said with a wink as she sat down on the couch next to him. She sighed, then jumped up again and went to stand next to the door as she heared the others approach. She peeked to see in which order. 

"Aha..." she whispered. 

"Okay, Jin Kazama, may I present to you, the most lovely ladies of the world, including moi... Ling Xiaoyu, Christie Monteiro and Julia Chang!" The girls stepped in. Christie and Ling hand in hand. 

"I think I look cuter than earlier today..." Christie said to herself. Ling stepped away. 

"And what about me?" She snapped. 

"You..." 

"I?!" 

"You... are adorably cute Xiao," Christie said sweetly. Ling stubbornly crossed her arms. 

"Hmm.... now why is it that I don't believe you, Monteiro?" 

"You know you're cute, now come on, don't be so stubborn." Christie patted her shoulder gently. 

"Oh, Jin!" 

"Hmm?" 

"You have to check out Julia's dress, she looks like..." He didn't hear what Ling said, as Julia stepped into the room and drew all his attention. 

The long, flowing gown's form fit nicely to Julia's hips and gently flowed down to around her feet. The drooping rim sat delicately just off her shoulders. The shy look on her face was almost angelic. No, truly she looked like goddess. 

Jin couldn't help but stare at her beauty, she was the most beautiful person. She smiled shyly as she saw him gazing at her. 

"Jin..." She approached him and waved in front of his face. 

"Hello? Jin dear, you're staring at me," Julia said in a amused way. 

"Uh, I ... sorry, you just look good in that dress," he said slowly. 

"Thanks, well, listen... Xiao had this plan, right Xiao?" 

"Huh? Oh yes, the plan!" Ling sat down on the carpet in front of the couches, the rest followed. 

"Since it's my birthday, I decided to do something really nice!" 

"It's Julia's birthday too, you know..." Jin teased. 

"Yes, but .. but I was allowed to think of something nice, right Jules?" Ling almost begged her friend to say yes. 

"...Yes, that's right." 

"Well, I decided that we can all play 'truth or dare' together!" Ling exclaimed. Julia's eyes widened. No, that was _not _what she had in mind. 

"Yay!" Christie exclaimed. 

"Double yay!" Miharu added, "I _looove _truth or dare!" Christie raised an eyebrow. 

"How come Mi?" Miharu leaned closer to Christie. 

"Because no one will ever know if you're telling the truth or not, I never pick dare," she whispered. 

"I heared that Hirano! Cheater...! We do have some rules though." Now Julia really got worried, however she didn't show it and instead of getting more worried she tried to continue her cheerfulness. 

"Okay, so tell us Xiao, what rules?" She asked. 

"Oh, they're simple. One; when picking truth, always and I mean *_always_* tell the truth! Two; dare has to be chosen aswell. And three; no freaky stuff." Ling saw Miharu was about to ask a question. 

"You know what I mean Miharu..." 

"Any questions? No? Ok, then... here's a bottle. So we have to sit in a circle. I will spin first, and who it points to when it stops, will have to pick truth or dare." They all sat a bit closer together as Ling spun the bottle. It stopped and pointed at Miharu. 

"Right, Mi-Mi! Truth or Dare!" "Truth..." 

"It better be the "real" truth then! Okay, so... the most embarrassing moment at school?" 

"Argh... did you _have _to ask that..." Miharu groaned. 

"Well okay... it was during history, I was kind of sleeping and the guy behind me called my name and then he said something. I mumbled 'I like pizza better'... at least, something like that. I don't really remember.." The girl swallowed. 

"Later, a classmate told me he had asked 'would you like to go out with me'..." 

"Bwhahaha! Mi-Mi!" Ling laughed. 

"No way, you really _are _addicted to food!" Jin exclaimed laughing. Miharu's cheeks flushed. 

"Hey, I-I was asleep! It wasn't fair!" 

"Surrrrrre Mi-Mi, sure! But still you are addicted to food," Ling giggled. 

"Alright alright! Enough of me... let's talk abouuuut..." Miharu mumbled as she spun the bottle. 

"Aha, you Xiao! Revenge..." That's when Ling swallowed. 

"Uh... n-now Mi-Mi, remember what I said... _no_ freaky stuff!" 

"Noooo... course not! That would be... like... mean!" Miharu teased. 

"Well, truth or dare?" 

"Truth, if I have to..." Ling muttered. 

"Yes, you do. Okay, let me think," Miharu mumbled as she sunk into her thoughts. 

"Aha, ... " She smiled evilly. 

"Uh-oh... uh-oh..." Julia whispered with a smile. 

"My question... Ling Xiaoyu, have you ever imagined you, and Christie Monteiro..." Miharu started slowly. Ling's eyes widened. 

"... kissing?" Ling's eyes grew even bigger. 

"WHAT?!" She shouted. Christie looked from Ling to Miharu in shock. 

"You can't be serious!" The angry girl exclaimed. 

"You can't ask that can you?" Julia asked wide-eyed at the same time Christie did. 

"Of course I can! It's an easy question... answering has never been easier. Just 'yes' or 'no'... no explanation necessary. Ling's heartbeat had increased rapidly. Julia saw her friend was having a hard time. 

"Okay, hold on Miharu... this is kind of a private matter," she tried. 

"No, that's no exception. Ling didn't say so. Come on, don't be so mean. Just answer the question Xiao," Miharu pushed. Julia sighed and looked at her friend, as Miharu asked the question again. 

"Did you, or did you not, imagine you and Christie kissing?" A small moment of silence, before Ling replied. 

"Yes." Christie's eyes widened in shock. 

"What?!" Both Jin and Julia exclaimed. 

Miharu just stared at her friend, stunned. "I... don't know what to say... I-I was sure you'd say no..." 

"I... I _ really_ thought the answer would be no... else I wouldn't have asked that question..." Miharu stuttered. 

"Well, guess you thought wrong!" Jin said, obviously annoyed. Ling didn't dare to look up, she just stared at the bottle, ignore all the eyes on her. 

"But Ling, could you just expl- -hold it, that's not allowed. Only when it's Ling's turn again. And she already spun the bottle, so I suggest someone else spins it now," Julia interrupted Miharu annoyed. Though she was stunned, she still wanted to help Ling. 

She was a bit angry with Miharu at the moment too. Cause that question wasn't okay to ask, not in her opinion. 

"Okay, Christie can spin," Julia said. Christie shook her head. 

"No. I want to know something from Ling first, rules or no rules." She paused a moment before continuing. 

"Xiao, if I may ask... when did you think... 'that' and why...?" Ling knew she couldn't keep this silence up forever, so she decided to just tell. 

"It was in my room. I.. I was on my bed, just resting a bit. It was after the prom, when you told me you sung for me.. and showed me you cared... I just thought of the whole party, then about Miharu and that boy she was with, then of the kissing I saw and then my thoughts...... returned to you." Christie was completely speechless. 

"B-But, it wasn't _really_ like 'what would it be like to kiss *_her*_' it was more the thought 'how would it be to kiss _ anyone_ that way?' and that's when my thoughts just returned to you," Ling added quickly, obviously ashamed. 

"Miharu did that too before she kissed for the first time, I'm sure," Julia said, still angry. 

"Hey! I did not!" 

"I bet you did..." 

"You never kissed anyone yet, Xiao?" Christie asked. 

"No," she answered, finally meeting Christie's eyes. As Julia argued somewhat with Miharu, Ling looked Christie into her eyes. 

"Sorry," she whispered. 

"You don't have to apologize Ling, it's okay," Christie tried to assure her. 

"But..." 

"No, really Xiao, it's okay... I understand. Miharu, Julia, listen.." Miharu and Julia looked at Christie. 

"It's quite normal, we don't have to be so difficult about this. I've known 2 girls... they were both 14, and so curious about kissing. Neither of them had kissed before, so what they did wasn't all that odd..." 

"No way..." Miharu whispered. Christie nodded. 

"Uhu... yes they kissed each other. A kiss with no meaning, but only a goal; to experience it." 

"Wow, well... it's not all that odd, to be honest, I think it's kind of a clever way for girls; to discover things with your best friend." Julia spoke. 

"I don't think it's strange, not at all. In fact, one of my old friends kissed me when I was 15... she said 'I didn't have a feeling to express to you, but I just wanted to know how it would feel to kiss someone'," Christie told. 

"But then, how could she experience it 'good enough' if you... wait, you must've kissed her back?" Julia asked. 

"YOU KISSED A GIRL! Geez, why?!" Miharu exclaimed with a shocked face. 

"I didn't have any feelings for her, it's not like that... It happened automatically, I couldn't help it." Miharu's expression got even worse. 

"Oh man... how gross!" 

"Say Miharu, you have kissed before right? You know that when you do, you lose yourself and kiss back, you _know_ it," Julia said annoyed. 

"Not true, what Christie just told us and even _did_ in reality is absolutely gross!" the girl answered simply. 

"Do you have something against lesbians, Miharu?" Jin asked. 

"Apparently I do, yes!" 

"I can't take this!" Ling exclaimed. 

"Even if I was lesbian, would that change my personality? No. But you, you're discriminating right about now Miharu, I've had enough of this. Even lesbians are still human!" Ling spoke up, clearly angry. 

"Get out Miharu!" 

"Fine! But I still can't believe you're lesbian!" Miharu argued. 

"I said _IF_!" 

"You love Christie, a girl... no woman! Have you gone totally mad?!!" 

"Even _if_ she loves Christie, and has gone 'totally mad', it's not your problem!" Julia snapped. 

"Yes, cause Christie is far a better person than you are!" Ling shouted 

Jin stood up and grabbed Miharu's arm. 

"Get up!" 

"Let go of me, freak!" 

"If you don't leave now, I'll have to make you." 

"You can't." 

"Oh no? Just watch me!!" Jin shouted, lifting her up. While he took Miharu to the door, the girl shouted. 

"You're gross Xiaoyu! So, so gross!" 

"Stop it!" Jin shouted, barely able to prevent himself from hitting her. Julia jumped up and went after them. 

"You're all gross!" Miharu shouted. 

"Shut up Miharu!" Julia shouted at her. 

"Let go of me!" She continued as she freed herself from Jin's grasp. Julia opened the door. 

"Leave, we don't want an idiot with us!" 

"I'm not an idiot! Xiaoyu is!" Jin was almost going to hit her. 

"Xiaoyu you're gross! YOU ARE NOT HUMAN!!!!!" 

Jin couldn't help himself as he grabbed Miharu and threw her outside. 

"Argh! I hate you!!!" Miharu screamed. 

"I hate you too!!!" Jin and Julia shouted at the same time. Jin didn't waste any time and walked up to Miharu, who still wasn't leaving. 

"GET OFF OF OUR PROPERTY RIGHT NOW!" Julia stared at Jin in shock. 

_He must be really angry..._

Jin got back in and slammed the door. For a moment, he leaned against it, eyes closed. He sighed and then opened his eyes again, looking at Julia's shocked expression. He smiled weakly. 

"Sorry... I couldn't help it. She was far too mean towards Xiao. But you know, that normally I don't hurt girls, it's against my nature." 

"You don't have to apologize, she wasn't a girl... she was a freak. A terrible person. Youdid well, throwing her out." Julia said as she stood next to him and leaned against his arm. Jin looked down at her. 

"You also did a good thing helping Xiao," he whispered, leaning his head on hers. 

"Oh... thanks," she said shyly. She stepped away from him and turned at him. 

"Well, shall we go back to Christie and Xiao? Or do you think they need time?" Jin smiled at her, she wasn't good at hiding that blush. 

"Yes, I think they need some time. But Xiao definitely needs support right now." Julia nodded. 

"Support and comfort..." she said, "Let's go." 

~*~ 

Ling grabbed the pillow from the soft bed and hugged it close to her chest. Never had she felt more embarrassed in her life. Or was it more than that? Was it more than just embarrassment? 

"I dunno..." she replied to her thoughts. 

"I really dunno anymore." Then there was a knock on the door. 

"Xiao? It's me," Christie spoke, "Can I come in?" Ling got off the bed and stayed next to it. 

"Yes," she said. The door opened and Christie stepped in, a concerned look on her face. 

"Are you okay?" 

"I suppose," Ling answered simply. 

"Are you angry?" 

"Yes, I can't believe Miharu did that. I had never ever seen her like this," she said sadly. 

"Miharu was terrible, I am angry about it too," Christie said, "But she's gone now, so we can just go on without her shouting." Ling smiled. 

"Yes, but..." Her smile faded. 

"What?" 

"What if she was right?" Christie frowned. "Right about what?" Ling looked Christie directly in the eyes. 

"About me. All those things she said... maybe I really am gross and insane." 

"You are not, Ling, trust me," Julia's voice suddenly sounded. Christie and Ling looked at the door where they saw Julia and Jin. 

"You are the most sane person Xiao, don't believe what she said!" Julia spoke. 

"That's right," Jin agreed. 

"See?" Christie said. Ling smiled. 

"Thanks guys, you make me feel better. I'm glad Miharu's gone, thank you Jules and Jin." 

"That's what friends are for," Julia said. 

"You know what Xiao, I'll sing you that song now. I promised remember?" 

"Yes, please... no wait." 

Christie raised an eyebrow. 

"Huh? You wanted Jules to sing right?" 

"Yes, but after we finish Truth or Dare," Ling said with full honesty. 

"No way, we're going to continue this?" 

"Definitely!" Ling exclaimed happily. 

"Xiao, are you all happy again? So suddenly?" Christie asked surprised. 

"Yes... why not? Miharu's gone so we can just continue where we left off right? I had this day all planned out since last week, so lets not spoil everything..."

Julia smiled broadly. 

"That's the spirit Xiao! Let's do it!" She know she sounded very cheerful like the rest, but actually, she wasn't. She really felt something coming up. 

_Well, then please let it be nice..._

~*~

**Well, that's 28. I'm quickly going to continue with the other chapters now. School is consuming so much time, so I have to have some chapters done in the weekend. Dunno when I will upload them, in a week. I think. **

**I have great plans for future chapters. So... this fic is far from finished. ^_^**

**Review please. No flames! Oh by the way, thanks to all the people who reviewed 27.**

**~ Iris ~**


	29. Confusion and Worry

**Note**: my harddisk had crashed, and I lost everything at my father's house,  thank goodness I had back-ups here! Phew! Updates will be slow. Please understand.

**Disclaimer: I claim this plot. But Tekken and everything related belongs to Namco.**  
**Chapter 29 - Confusion and Worry**

"Okay," Jin said with a smile, "so let's continue the game." 

They all sat down, when Ling stood up and pulled Julia along with her. 

"Hey? Xiao?" Julia asked. 

She didn't get any reply, as she was dragged outside the room. 

"Ling, what's going on?" Julia asked the girl. 

"I'm sorry Jules, I just need someone to talk to..." Julia frowned. 

"Now? We were just about to continue the game..." 

"I can't do it," Ling interrupted. 

"What? Why not?" Julia asked. 

"Come.. I'll tell you as we walk."

~*~

"So, you see, I'm scared. Surely, Christie thinks I'm a freak now!" Ling said as she wandered through the halls with Julia. 

"Of course she doesn't. Sure, she was a bit startled when you answered Miharu's question, but she took it the right way. She wasn't angry right? She said everything was okay. If you're worried about this anyway, you should just go and talk to her," she replied. 

"It's not like she will freak out or something..."

"... Yes, but... I want to talk to her, but I don't think I will be able to explain-... I don't think she will understand," Ling said sadly. Julia stepped in front of Ling and turned, facing her. 

"Xiao, please don't look so sad..." 

Xiaoyu's expression worsened. 

"Oh Xiao..." Julia said softly, pulling the sad girl into her arms, "Please don't be sad, don't worry... everything will be fine. I promise." Ling pulled back. 

"Thanks.." 

~*~ 

"But, then again... she-... what?" Christie stopped talking and frowned, as she noticed something else got Jins attention. Christie turned and smiled at the sight of Julia and Ling. 

_Or *someone* got his attention..._ she thought to herself. 

"Hey Jin, Chris," Julia greeted, smiling warmly. Ling approached her friend slowly. 

"Hey Jules, Xiao... why did you ran off like that?" Christie wondered. 

"Um..." Xiaoyu whispered."Chris," she said shyly, "Can I talk to you for a moment?" That question surprised Christie, cause she had no idea what was going on. 

"Uhm... sure, Xiao, sit down," she said smiling, as she patted the empty space on the couch next to her. When the pretty girl sat down, she got quite anxious. 

"C'mon Jin..." Julia whispered, taking Jin's hand and pulling him along with her, out of the room. When they left the room, Julia released his hand and closed the door behind them. 

"Sorry about that, but you know, Chris and Xiao had to be alone.." She started as she turned at Jin. 

"Cause they need time..." She rambled on, "And when we--..." She trailed off, as she finally noticed her best friend staring at her. Her cheeks flushed. 

"...what?" She asked shyly. 

"...Just that the dress looks nice on you, _very_ nice." 

"Thanks to you Jin, indeed it looks wonderful, doesn't it?" Julia replied with a wink. "Indeed..." He whispered. She blushed again, she said nothing. 

"It's kind of strange... you have been hyper all day, and now you're quite quiet... how come?" He asked. 

"Oh... well, I...I thought that... um.." She stuttered, as he raised an eyebrow. 

"You thought that...?" 

"Yes, Xiaoyu would complain about me being too quiet if I hadn't act so.. cheerful, and I really didn't want to ruin her birthday, but Miharu did that already, um... I think..." 

"I understand..." He answered, disbelieving. A small moment of silence, as Jin wondered what they were to do next. 

"Let's go upstairs to get the cd's, Xiao had asked me to get them earlier..." That answered his question. 

"Okay... so you're still going to sing?" 

"Yes, after all, I promised. But my music is upstairs so we have to get it now." 

~*~ 

Ling trailed off and stopped her long talk. For the passed 7 minutes she had been talking about everything, except the subject she had wanted to talk about. But, ... she just couldn't.

"That wasn't what you wanted to talk to me about, was it?" Christie asked, after listening to Ling's long ramble. She could hear her friend sigh, obviously nervous. 

"...No..." 

"Then, what is it, Xiao?" Christie asked trying to sound as kind as possible, although it was hard to hide her anxiousness. Ling held her hands together in her lap, trying to hide her nervousness.

"Why are you nervous?" Christie asked surprised.

"I.. I'm not," Ling replied. 

"Yes, you are." Ling wanted to look up at Christie, but she didn't and kept her gaze low. 

"Your hands... they tremble..." Christie whispered. Ling glanced at her hands, indeed they did tremble... clearly visible. Christie took Ling's hands in her own, warming them. 

"Don't be afraid, tell me what's bothering you..." She whispered soothingly, caressing Ling's hands with her own. Ling swallowed and lifted her head, meeting Christie's gaze. 

"I just wanted to talk about... earlier." 

"Xiao…" She whispered. Ling glanced at Christie's face, expecting to see a whole different expression than the one she did see. It was a kind expression, and a warm smile on her lips. 

"I… am confused…" Ling admitted. 

"Don't start again Xiao… I already told you it's okay, right? Please don't worry," Christie said with a smile.

"Are you sure.. and I mean _absolutely_ sure…?" Ling inquired. "Cause if you are not, you must tell me now… and…" She trailed off as Christie suddenly leaned closer and pressed her lips against Lings. The touch was so light and so gentle. So many emotions were rushing inside of her. She didn't freak, or wonder why, but just go along.

Slowly, she lost herself within this new experience. As she closed her eyes, she responded the kiss, deepening it. Christie's tongue brushed her lips, as Ling slowly parted hers. When she felt Christie's tongue, she panicked for a moment. But then slowly relaxed and let her tongue touch Christie's. 

After a moment, Christie pulled back slightly. Then she simply brushed her lips over Ling's again. She caressed them, with utmost gentleness. Christie also felt herself lost within the kiss, but then she started feeling something. Suddenly, Ling pulled back in a rush, panting. Her cheeks were flushed and the look on her face was indescribable. 

Christie almost frowned. Was it happiness she saw? Or shock? Angst? She couldn't quite see. Then Ling met her gaze head on. Ling's face was like… _totally_ expressionless. Christie bit her lip. She now knew what that other feeling was…; guilt. 

"...I'm sorry," Christie said in a rush, as she got off the bed and ran out of the room. 

"N-no wait Christie!" Ling called after her, but she wasn't heared. Christie ran down the stairs with Ling in pursuit. 

"Christie stop!!!" Christie ran into the lounge, and didn't notice Julia and Jin sitting there. 

"Oh my…" Julia whispered as she stood up from the couch and stared at Ling chasing Christie. 

"Watch out! The carpet!" Jin shouted, but it was too late, as Christie tripped over the carpet and landed on the wooden floor. It hurt, but she couldn't stay, she had to go. 

"Christie! Are you hurt?" Ling asked, kneeling next to her friend. 

"I'm fine," Christie mumbled as she got to her feet and continued her run. 

"Wait!!!" Ling exclaimed as she followed. Julia wanted to follow them too, but she reconsidered. 

"I don't think we should interrupt... I wonder what's going on though." 

~*~ 

Christie had ran and ran, without really seeing where she went. She glanced over her shoulder; Ling wasn't behind her anymore. She slowed down and looked where she was. 

"Must be the backyard… it's huge…" She mumbled, looking around the huge place. There was a gravel path throughout the yard, there were lights and even speakers. 

"What would those be doing here? Or Xiao had planned to go outside…" Christie turned and walked along the path till she saw more trees. 

"Maybe this is a forest or something… I might aswell turn back." She turned and walked back to where she was before, as Ling suddenly stood there. Christie looked back, the path to the forest was dark… but her only way out. She couldn't face Ling. She just couldn't. 

"Christie, why did you run?" Ling asked. Guilty eyes met concerned ones as Christie looked up. 

"What's the matter?" Ling said confused as she approached Christie. Her friend took a step back, ready to run away. 

"No! Don't run! .. don't run from me again… please…" Ling begged. Christie swallowed. She felt her heart beating fast. Everything was getting too much now. Guilt was consuming her completely, as tears welled up in her hazel eyes. 

"I feel so bad," she barely whispered. 

"But why?" 

"For what I did… I'm sorry…" Tears streamed down her now pale cheeks. She turned on her heel and started to run away as drops of rain fell down. 

"No Chris!!!" Ling exclaimed. She ran after her as hard as she could, following her along the gravel path. As soon as she got close enough she grabbed the back of Christie's top. 

"Wait!" Christie slowed down and eventually stopped as two arms wrapped themselves around her waist. 

"Don't go… please don't go," Ling whispered. When Ling pulled back, Christie turned and watched her friend gaze at her. Christie's eyes were red and you could still see the marks of tears that had streamed down her cheeks. Ling looked so worried... so lost and confused. More tears welled up in Christie's eyes. 

"I'm so sorry Xiao I didn't mean to kiss you… I'm sorry…" She whispered sobbing. Ling reached out her hand and brushed away her friend's tears. 

"P-please... don't cry…" They were almost soaking wet because of the rain, but neither of them seemed to notice. They only watched each other. 

"I'm so sorry, I just… I'm so confused..." 

"Me too..." Ling whispered.

~*~ 

The two girls had turned back, without saying a word about what had happened earlier. Ling and Christie acted as nothing was wrong, but Julia could sense something wasn't right. 

Deciding to continue the game anyway, Ling and Christie joined Jin and Julia again and Ling spun the bottle. 

"Truth or dare?" 

"Dare." 

"Okay... I dare you... to kiss Jin!" 

_Um... oh gosh...,_ Julia thought somewhat worried. 

"I... I..." she stuttered. Jin looked at Julia. She was worried, that was sure. 

_No... if I kiss him, everything we have till now will be ruined..._

_I don't mind kissing you... not at all... but you don't want to... _Deciding he had to help his friend, Jin declined. 

"Sorry, but to kiss someone is kind of a personal matter and something very special, therefore I will not kiss her if she doesn't want to." 

"Aw... but hey it's only a game.." Ling said. 

"But still, it's a personal and very special matter," Jin replied. 

_Or he just doesn't want to kiss me..._

"But really, Julia, kissing is-..." Jin eyed the girl surprised. 

"Kissing is... what? Xiao?" 

"N-nothing," Ling replied quickly. 

"Ohh! Xiao! So you _did_ kiss someone after all!" Julia smiled. "And don't you lie about it, meanie!" 

"Who did you kiss Xiao?" Jin asked. 

"Uhm... I," was the only thing the uncomfortable girl whispered. 

"C'mon! You can tell us! We're all family!" Julia winked. Ling played with her bracelet again. Christie noticed it, and decided to just tell. 

"I know who she kissed," Christie said silently. 

Julia gave her a surprised look, yet curious. 

"Tell us, please?" 

"Well, Ling didn't exactly kiss someone... someone kissed her," she admitted. 

"... We're listening..." Jin said. 

After a moment that seemed like an age, Christie spoke again. 

"I kissed her." Both Jin and Julia looked at the two girls, completely stunned and speechless. 

"You... _what_?!" Julia exclaimed. 

"You.. kissed her?" Jin asked somewhat calmer. 

"Yes and I won't lie about it," Christie said sincerely. 

~*~ 

**R&R please ^_^ Till the next time!  
~ Iris ~**


	30. Things Become Obvious

DELAYED, because I was very unsure about this chapter. I finished it a week ago, or so, but I needed to edit certain parts over and over again. 

I felt like there was so much... pressure, I needed to write some big, amazing kissing scene because everyone wanted Jin and Jules to f-i-n-a-l-l-y kiss . I hope I don't disappoint people with this chapter. 

If you don't like it, please don't review. And please... **NO FLAMES**. I'm already insecure enough ~_~;;

Someone thought I made Chris&Xiao lesbians cause that would prevent the fic from becoming Xiaoyin. Well, I wasn't intending to make it a xiaoyin anyway... Chris&Xiao happened by accident really. ^_^;;

' ' = thoughts

" " = talking

~ ~ = song text. 

**Disclaimer****: the same thing as all previous chapters …****J****u****s****t****a****b****i****t****d****i****f****f****e****r****e****n****t****^****^****;****;****1****s****t****s****o****n****g****b****e****l****o****n****g****s****t****o****C****h****r****i****s****t****i****n****a****A****g****u****i****l********era, se**cond to Kate Ryan. **  
****Chapter 30 - ****Things Become Obvious******

"Wow…" Jin said, running a hand through his hair. "Double wow! Really cool!" Julia exclaimed. "When did you kiss Xiao?" Jin asked Christie. 

"When we were upstairs…" 

"And why?" Julia asked. 

"Well… she was afraid I was freaked out because she had admitted she had thought about kissing with me during truth or dare, and I tried to assure her that it was okay and I wasn't angry and.. and.. well, it just happened kind of automatically…" Christie admitted honestly. Julia frowned. 

"Wow… amazing. You two are kind of sweet together, but I never suspected both of you to be…" Christie smiled. 

"Well, I don't think it's like that. I believe every girl could easily kiss another girl. I don't really know why… but I just believe that that can happen, without having to be lesbian. Since I had a boy friend before." 

"I see… so you're saying that girls are always lesbian?" Julia asked stupidly. Jin rolled his eyes. 

"Julia…" He said smiling at her. She could sound so silly. 

"What?" Julia smiled, nudging his shoulder, making him feel warm. And she could also make him feel so good. 

"I think she means that girls are .. um.. sweeter to their own sex than to the opposite and therefore can kiss each other easily… or.. something…" Julia giggled. 

"Yes sure Jin, sure, and boys can't?" 

"Um… no?" Then they all laughed. Ling sat silently next to them, feeling uncomfortable. She stood up and ran away. 

"H-hey.. Xiao?" Christie asked. 

"What's the matter?" Jin asked. 

"I'm not sure… I'll go after her." Christie left them alone and Jin and Julia stood up. 

"Well… strange day this is…" Jin said. 

"Yes…" Julia answered. Jin walked over to the stereo and turned on some music. Julia smiled. 

"I want to dance!" She exclaimed. 

"Well then, just do so," Jin returned her smile. She started to move to the music. Her gown flowing perfectly along with her movements. She really seemed to love it, while Jin loved watching her dance. 

'I hope I can tell her what I feel for her tonight…' 

~*~ 

Ling sat on a chair in the back yard, under the shed as she watched the rain drops get less. 

"Hey, Xiao!" Christie called to her as she arrived. "What's wrong…?" 

"Oh… I just needed to think… I think you are right about what you said, but it doesn't go for me. I never even had a boy friend, so…" 

"So you think you're lesbian?" Ling swallowed. 

"I-I really don't know… it's so confusing…" Christie smiled gently. 

"I know…" In silence, they watched the rain stop. Even a few minutes after that they remained silent, 'till Christie spoke. 

"I really made you feel so strange and all.. and I confused you by kissing you and you have to know I'm really sorry about it. I don't want to ruin your day. I hope you can just forget about it…" Ling felt hurt. 

"I don't think I can forget that easily… neither do I think I want to…" Christie frowned. 

"Huh?" 

"I don't have to forget it… I kind of… liked it…" The Chinese girl admitted shyly. A blush covered her cheeks. 

"Really?" Christie asked. "Yes…" Christie almost felt the urge to smile, but didn't. 

"I'm really sorry, though, I… went on and on with it…," Christie said quietly. 

"Really Chris, don't worry… it was the most amazing experience…" Ling whispered. Christie wrapped an arm around Ling's shoulder, and leaned her head against Ling's. She sighed contently. 

'Maybe it wasn't wrong… maybe it was no mistake… maybe it was meant to be…' 

~*~ 

They had turned back sonly and found Julia dancing, and Jin watching her. Ling smiled and leaned closer to Christie. 

"Look…" She whispered, "Jin is looking at her again…" 

"He loves her," Christie whispered back. 

"Okay… singing time for Jules…" Christie walked to Jin and patted his shoulder. 

"Hey Jin! Nice view?" Jin looked startled at Christie. 

"Uh um… she can dance really good… I just watched how she danced. It's nice." 

"Sure," Christie winked. 

"Anyway," Ling announced, 

"Julia, you promised me to sing remember?" Julia stopped dancing and looked at Ling curiously. 

'Oh… I did say so…' She thought. 

"You shouldn't dance in that dress anyway, Jules, what if something happens to it?" 

"Yes… yes okay… well, I already grabbed my music. I have 2 songs. But since it's your birthday, too, you can pick a song." Julia pointed at two titles on the back of a cd. 

"Hm…" 

'It Was You, or…… Obvious?' Ling thought as she looked at the titles. 

"Um, Jules … I'll go for 'Obvious'." Julia smiled. 

'Sounds promising somehow,' Christie and Ling thought simultaneously. 

"Okay!" Julia went to the stereo and put the cd in, then pressed the play button. As the music started, Christie dipped the lights and Ling handed her the mic. 

"Good luck," she winked. Julia's smile vanished for a moment. 

'Oh… my… goodness… I'm scared. The song.. is... just too obvious... but there's no way I can turn back now.' She took a deep breath. 

'Okay, just do it.' Jin sat down in the corner of the couch, as Ling and Christie sat together in the other corner, smiling broadly. Julia smiled weakly. 

'Well then, here goes…' 

~ Can you hear it in my voice…  
Was it something I let slip…  
Does the whole world know…   
Isn't it obvious… ~ 

Ling and Christie's smile had vanished, and turned into obvious looks. 

'This is the proof. She loves him,' Christie thought. 

The look on Jin's face was like… magical. 

'He looks so wonderful right now…' Julia thought. 

~ I'm the one who's in control…  
Now I'm acting like a fool  
Do my feelings show, Is my face aglow?  
Isn't it obvious? ~ 

~ That I don't know what I'm doing anymore  
I'm feeling like a little girl  
Caught up in emotions  
I'm out of control  
Isn't it obvious? ~ 

Ling and Christie whispered as she sung that. Julia noticed. 

'I knew this was going to happen…' 

Jin sat there… gazed at Julia and her beauty. He listened closely to the text she was singing. Then he thought about it. The text, the situation... 

'Could she really…?'  
  
~ Do you see my hands, they tremble…  
Wonder why I can't look you in the eyes ~ 

Julia noticed the look on Jin's face had changed, and he wasn't looking at her. It was like… he just found something out and was thinking about it, whether it was true or not. 

~ Don't know how long  
I can keep this inside ~ 

Then suddenly, he lifted his beautiful dark eyes and glanced at Julia. She immediately looked away. 

~ Isn't it obvious? ~ 

'Oh gosh..! Oh gosh! What if he suspects something… I don't want to lose him…'  
  
~ That I don't know what I'm doing anymore  
I'm feeling like a little girl ~ 

As Julia sung, she knew that due to this performance, there would be a lot of questions... at least, she thoughts so. Especially from Ling. Cause... every word she sung was true. Why wouldn't they notice? 

Or... do they already know? 

~ Caught up in emotions  
I'm out of control  
Isn't it… obvious? ~ 

As the bridge played, Julia slowly moved. Turning slowly, the gown gently moved along with her. She smiled at it. The gown was lovely, and she loved the way it moved along. Then she noticed Christie smiling in a way that said 'you got him now, girl'. For a moment, Julia's smile vanished. 

'Okay, so it's all too clear now. Too obvious. But...' For a moment she bit her lip. 

'I can't risk anything… I just... can't…' She held the mic to her lips and took a breath.  
  
~ Well suddenly… these emotions are in control of my heart  
Can you see it in my eyes… ~ 

Right at that moment, she met Jin's deep, brown eyes and she was lost in them. Jin had his gaze locked on her too. He felt hopeful. 

'Maybe she does care for me, like I care for her… maybe…' For a moment, he smiled at her. 

~ Every glance, every smile ~ 

She noticed it, and tried hard not to blush, as she smiled back at him. 

~ Must give me away  
And I feel so much I can't hide…   
Oh, and I don't know what I'm doing anymore  
I'm feeling like a little girl  
Caught up in emotions  
I'm out of control   
Isn't it obvious? ~ 

She finished her song and smiled. Her eyes sparkled, as her friends clapped for her. 

"Wow Jules that was _great_!" Ling exclaimed, as she walked up to Julia and hugged her. 

"You did it Jules, … amazing," Christie said smiling. 

"Thanks…" She whispered. She secretly glanced at Jin. 

She knew, that if she would behave different now than she did earlier, things would get _too_ obvious. And, since she had been cheerful all day, she continued that act. 

"Well, I'm really thirsty!" She said. "I'm going to get a drink, can you put some music on in the meantime? I feel like dancing!" She left Christie and Ling, who looked stunned. 

"Wow… she's hyper…" Ling whispered. 

"Let's just put on that music…" Christie said, suspecting Julia was up to something. 

~*~ 

Julia sipped a bit of the 7up she just found. 

"Mm…" She turned and wanted to leave the kitchen, as Jin stood there. 

"Hey," she said with a smile. 

"Hey.. I really liked your song… you have such a lovely voice…" Jin said softly. 

"Thanks! Did you see how the gown followed my movements? I love it sooo much!" Julia exclaimed. 

"I'm glad about that, you know, you could become a professional singer…" Jin said, returning her smile. Then they heared music coming from the lounge. 

"Or a dancing singer!" Julia winked. 

"Let's go back, time to dance!" 

~*~ 

Christie and Ling had put on some nice upbeat music and were already on the dancefloor, when Jin and Julia got back. 

"I'm gonna dance too, join me?" She asked Jin. 

"Sure." Julia and Jin danced together, but not real close. Julia secretly watched his moves. They weren't bad. Not at all. Almost melting right there and then, she blushed slightly. 

'He's so cute… and _so_ sexy when he moves. I never knew he could dance like that!'. 

After this song, a slow song started. Panting slightly, Julia went to the table and finished the rest of her drink. 

"Wow… that was nice!" She watched Ling and Christie, still standing on the dancefloor. Jin watched them too. 

"Um.. Xiao?" 

"Yes?" 

"Do you.. would you like to dance..?" She asked blushing. Ling was caught by surprise, but smiled. 

"Of course…" But then her smile faded. "Sorry... I can't… I can't dance…" 

"Sure you can Xiao! Just follow my moves… hold your hands like this… yes… and now follow me," Christie explained as she slowly moved. 

"Hey, this is nice," Ling said, smiling happily. 

"Indeed…" 

Julia went to stand next to Jin. "Aww aren't they adorable?" She said. 

"I think they were meant to be together…" He said. 

"Probably.." Ling felt wonderful. She enjoyed the music, and dancing with Christie. In a bold move, Christie held Ling closer to her. Ling almost forgot to breath, but when she saw Christie's soothing gaze, she relaxed. 

"Aw poor Xiao, she's scared about this…" 

"Yes, but it's all new to her," Jin answered. "But Christie comforts her, like now." 

Julia smiled. "I'm so happy Ling isn't alone anymore… she now has a girlfriend that will stay with her and help her, be there for her." Ling felt so warm in Christie's embrace, and loved. Christie stroke Ling's hair. 

'Sweet Xiao…'. 

They danced on as Julia glanced over her shoulder, looking out the window. 

"Huh? Jin? Why are there lights outside?" Jin turned aswell. 

"Oh, Xiao wanted to have lights and music outside too…" 

"Nice… can we go outside? Maybe I'll catch a falling star!" 

"Alright." 

~*~ 

Julia and Jin went to the backdoor. As soon as Julia opened it and stepped outside her eyes widened. 

"Ooh… wow…" She whispered breathlessly. 

"Breath…taking…" She whispered as she glanced at the thousands of shining stars above them. Jin looked up. 

"Isn't it beautiful? I often go out here to watch the stars…" Julia smiled at him. 

"Fantastic…" Julia looked around. 

Indeed, it looked like something Xiaoyu had made. Lots of lights, and even music. 

Julia felt like dancing, to make herself feel more at ease. But what was there to dance, when that slow song was still playing? 

And she couldn't change music now, since she knew her two friends were in the middle of something … special. 

~*~ 

Christie and Ling still danced together, as Christie thought about her. 

'She really means a lot to me. She makes me feel so happy… She is really pretty too… and precious… very, very precious… I really love her.' Unknowingly, Christie had stopped moving, and Ling lifted her head. 

"Hm? What's wrong Chris?" She asked, slightly disappointed. 

'I just loved it so much… why did she stop…' Christie looked at her little friend affectionately, smiling softly. 

"I was.. thinking…" She whispered. 

'Maybe I must tell her…' 

"We can continue if you want?" 

'Later…' 

Ling nodded gladly and stepped closer to Christie again. 

They danced on till the music was fading, when Christie gathered her courage and leaned close to Ling. 

"I love you." 

~*~ 

Julia noticed the song had stopped and wondered if an upbeat song would be next. But no. She sighed. This wasn't good. 

"Julia, in the front of the house, it's darker than here, so you can see the stars even better. Do you want to go there?" Jin asked. Julia smiled broadly. 

"Sure!" Jin lead his friend to the front and pointed at the sky. 

"Look…" 

"Oh Jin, it's lovely!" 

'Not as lovely as you,' he thought. With slight trouble, he fought back the urge to tell her how he felt. She turned silent again. 

"What's wrong Julia?" Jin asked. 

"Uh.. nothing… I just feel like dancing, that's all," she smiled weakly at her friend before turning her head away from him again. 

"You can dance if you want to," Jin said. 

Julia looked at him, her expression telling him, that wasn't what she meant. 

"We can dance, if you want," Jin added. She almost forgot to breath. She wanted to, but she was afraid. 

'No, I can't lose him.. no'. 

"Oh, um… no, n-no thanks…" 

"You don't want to dance? Come on Jules, like we used to when we were little!" Jin said, convincing. 

"W-well, okay then…" 

~ I think I feel your love tonight   
I think I need you   
I think I see you..... ~ 

'What's wrong with her?' Jin wondered. 

"Ok nice, and I promise, I won't step on your toe," Jin joked, but Julia didn't giggle or smile for that matter as they stood closer together and Jin placed his arms around her waist lightly. 

~ I'm in the dark, I'm in the night   
I think I'm dreaming   
My heart is screaming... ~ 

Julia really felt like melting, but at the same time, she was also so afraid things were going to be messed up. 

'Why does everything have to be so… complicated. Why can't he just be a guy that I like… I just… my heart screams for him…' Julia didn't look at him at all. Jin wondered why she was so tense. 

'Why is she like this? I want to tell her how I feel but she's acting so distant towards me…' 

"Jules…" He whispered. She didn't reply. He decided to be bold and pulled her somewhat closer to him, to comfort her. She seemed so tense. Worried about something. 

Obviously surprised by his sudden movement, she froze on the spot and let go off Jin. Rain drops slowly started to pour down on them as Jin released her. 

"What's wrong?" 

Was she afraid? About what? She knew she was afraid to lose him, but, she could just dance with him right? 

She didn't know. She didn't understand. 

She glanced at the small pebbles on the path, leading to the front door and back to the gate. 

Jin felt terrible, hopeless. 

"Julia… tell me. What is going on? I'm your best friend. I promise I'll listen to whatever it is that's bothering you, and I'll try to help you as good as I can. Please…" He inquired. She didn't answer. 

How could she, if she herself didn't even understand what she was doing. 

"You have been acting really strange… since a few months already. So distant and… scared. You must understand, I would never hurt you or something." 

'Exactly… and therefore you can just dance with him, nothing will go wrong! Nothing! He's being so nice to you…' A voice in her head called. 

'And look at you! You're treating him like an enemy or worse!' Julia felt sad. 

'I don't know… what I'm doing anymore…' She thought helplessly. 

"Julia, why don't you… trust me? You can tell me anything. I don't understand, why are you so distant to me? Why don't you trust me?!" 

"I do trust you…" She said silently, noticing the desperation in his voice. 

"Then tell me what is bothering you. Where is the cheerful Julia? Why are you so distant? Where is _my _Julia?" 

She didn't answer. Afraid for the consequences. 

'He is so sweet to me. Always. Trusting me, supporting me, more… but… I can't risk to lose him. He's too valuable to me. I can't lose you…' She thought. 

Jin shook his head as he turned and started to head back to the house. 

~ Don't you need my love tonight, deep inside?   
It's all around me I cannot hide   
From this feeling I have inside ~ 

Julia heared the pebbles and turned immediately. 

"W-wait… Jin!" She called to him, but he didn't stop. 

'Why... is this so... complicated? Why?! Why is my life so damn complicated?' 

"Jin! Please!" He stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn at her. Tears welled up in Julia's eyes. 

'I blew it… it's… over…' 

"I'm going back in, it's raining. You should get inside soon too, before you catch a cold," he said monotonously. 

~ Don't you need my love tonight, deep inside? ~ 

"Jin!" Julia cried, tears streaming down her cheeks along with drops of rain. "Don't leave me please!" 

He turned for a moment at her. He almost wanted to go to her, to comfort her, but he stopped himself. 

"Why do I have to stay? Something is obviously bothering you, that you're not telling me. Why not? Can't you see I care? Why don't you just… trust me?" He almost shouted. 

"It isn't that easy, Jin!" She replied, "It just isn't…" 

He closed his eyes, his thick brows knitted together. Then he opened them, his chocolate brown eyes showing nothing but hurt and sadness. Julia wondered. 

'Could he really… could he care about me like I care for him?' 

"I'm sorry Julia, but I'm leaving." Almost turning, he heared Julia drop herself on her knees in the pebbles. 

"This situation isn't that simple Jin! Why don't you see? …" He listened to her words, wondering what to think or do next. He didn't really want to leave her like this, but what was left right now? 

"I … love you Jin… I love you!" She cried, closing her eyes. Tears running down her cheeks. 

He felt like everything froze for a moment. He turned at Julia. She was on her knees, in the cold, wet pebbles. Crying. She lifted her head and met his gaze. 

"Jin…" she whispered sobbing. 

~ It's all around me I cannot hide ~ 

"I ... I'm so sorry...," she sobbed. 

Almost not believing what she just said, he shivered slightly, as he approached her and sat down on his knees in front of her. She had her head down. 

He reached out towards her and touched her cheek lightly. 

She slowly looked up. Her eyes were red, showing confusion and fear. Fear of losing him? 

"Jules..." He whispered. 

~ From this feeling I have inside ~ 

"I'm sorry… I fell in love with you… I love you with all my heart… I'm.. sorry..." 

"Why are you sorry," Jin whispered. She started crying even more. 

"Oh Jules…" He whispered, hugging her close to his chest. 

"Please don't cry…" 

"I'm afraid…" She sobbed. 

~ ooh... is this a miracle? ~ 

"Why, Julia," he whispered as he pulled back. 

"Jin I'm so sorry.. I know I'm not supposed to love you more than my best friend but... it happened..." She hastily wiped tears off of her cheeks. Jin looked at her concerned. She had never looked this desperate.

"I'm afraid… I-I just don't want to lose what we already have. I don't want to lose this friendship… I'm sorry... I.. I don't want to lose… you," she looked at him. She looked so worried, expression all sad and confused. 

"You won't lose anything," he told her firmly, looking deep into her eyes. 

"Jin…?" She whispered questioningly, and hopeful. He then truly smiled at her. That smile that made her melt, and warmed her heart. 

"You don't have to be sorry... because... I love you Julia… I love you with all my heart. You are the best thing that ever happened to me…" 

~ Ooh... is this a miracle? ~ 

Wide amber eyes stared at him as he stared back. A serious look on his face for a moment. 

"I lost you once… I'm not going to lose you again, ever." 

"Jin… I…" she whispered, as he held two fingers against her lips. 

"Shhh…" 

~ Ooh… is this a miracle or a magical love? ~ 

Leaning closer, Jin carefully pressed his lips against Julia's. He gently brushed his lips over her soft ones, caressing them. Julia responded, parting her lips as Jin did the same. Their tongues met, caressing each other. 

All emotions that had been locked away for so long, that had been hidden, trapped, were all set free now. 

Julia felt lost and unbelievable at the same time. Afraid she was going to wake up any moment, she wrapped her arms tighter around Jin's neck, pressing her lips harder against his. 

Jin pulled back lightly, caressing Julia's lips gently. Then he fully pulled back and his lips left hers. Her cheeks were covered with light blushes and her eyes looked unbelievingly, like it wasn't happening at all. 

Seeking for reassurance, she reached her hand out to his handsome face, brushing his soft, but wet skin softly. 

"Is this... real?" She whispered, inquiring. 

"Yes…" He whispered back to her. Then she smiled again. Her heart still beating fast. 

'This must be a miracle...' 

"Oh Jin…" She whispered as she flung her arms around him, holding him close. 

"Is this a miracle…?" 

"Now that I think back... it was kind of obvious, but I was oblivious to it…" Jin whispered.

"Maybe this is even magical…" Julia whispered. "I was so afraid... and everything is just... okay now... right?"

"Yes..." 

~ Ooh… is this a miracle or a magical...   
... love...? ~ 

~*~

To be continued ... 

**Note**: if this chapter disappointed you, for whatever reason, click the X in the upper right corner of the screen. Thanks. 

For the rest, if you liked it, please review. ^_^ I did my best.

Till next time. Those updates will take long, too. Because school is important too, and I haven't thought of new stuff yet.

~ MissDbzMedabots ~ 


	31. Was It All A Dream?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken (Namco), but I do own the plot of this story. Everything here is written solely for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

**Chapter 3****1**** – Was It All A Dream?**

Rain was audible as Julia slowly opened her eyes, and glanced around. It was still dark outside, and she really wasn't bothered to go to the bathroom while she had to.

While pulling the blankets snug around her, she turned over, falling asleep again. Somehow, she could've sworn she felt someone laying next to her.

* * *

A constant, cold breeze blew over her body as Julia woke up. Her room was messy, even more so with all her bed's blankets on the floor.

The tired girl sighed and climbed out of bed. She placed the blankets back on the bed, and went to the window.

As soon as she opened the curtains a lovely, white landscape was visible. There was a lot of pure snow. A smile appeared on her face. "Snow! The first snow!"

When walking downstairs, she caught sight of a picture of her and Jin. She froze on the spot and suddenly felt very strange.

"I… we… we kissed didn't we? Where is he, then? Why am I here?"

Nobody was going to answer her questions.

"Okay let me think… we were having a party yesterday and then…" She started aloud but trailed of, thinking back.

* FLASHBACK *

"_Why do I have to stay? Something is obviously bothering you, that you're not telling me. Why not? Can't you see I care? Why don't you just… trust me?" _

"_It isn't that easy, Jin!" She replied, "It just isn't…" _

"_I'm sorry Julia, but I'm leaving." _

"_This situation isn't that simple Jin! Why don't you see? …" _

"_I … love you Jin… I love you!" _

_"I'm afraid… I-I just don't want to lose what we already have. I don't want to lose this friendship… I'm sorry... I.. I don't want to lose… you."_

"_You won't lose anything."_

"_I lost you once… I'm not going to lose you again, ever."_

"_Jin… I…"_

"_Shh..."_

* END FLASHBACK *

Vividly, she remembered that moment… the moment when Jin kissed her. When his soft, yet warm lips kissed her. So sweet, yet so passionate.

'Is this… real?'

She could hear the words she had said echo in her mind, the words she had whispered to Jin yesterday, in the pouring rain.

'Yes…' he had whispered.

Julia swallowed. "Then why isn't he here with me right now? Why didn't he at least leave a note?"

Julia averted her eyes from the framed picture of her and Jin on the cabinet and picked up the cold, heavy phone that was standing next to it. She quickly dialled Jin's number. Her heart was beating fast as she anxiously waited for someone to pick up.

"Good morning, Mishima residence, how may I help you?"

'It's the butler,' Julia thought. "Good morning sir," she greeted politely. "This is Julia Chang, Jin's friend. Is he home?"

"Yes the master is home, but currently unavailable. He told me not to disturb him for anything or anyone. I can take a message and pass it on to him later, however, if you wish," the butler spoke.

"Um… no thanks, sir. Thank you anyway, bye." Julia said. She put down the phone.

'What's going on?' She thought. 'What if he had second thoughts about yesterday and ran off, never to see me again?'

She stumbled over to the couch and slowly sat down. Tears welled up in her eyes as she buried her face in her hands. 'This can't be, this can't be. He said everything was fine and everything was real.'

With a soft sob, the brown-haired girl wiped away a few tears and she looked up. Her amber eyes scanned the room. The long, thick curtains covered her big windows as from the upper corner of one window sunrays shone in, making her living room look ethereal.

There were many frames of her and Jin. She got up to have a better look at the frames and she stopped at one particular frame. The silver frame sparkled in the winter sunlight. In the picture Jin hugged Julia from behind and the corner of the picture was signed.

'Jin & Julia Forever'

"Forever huh…" Julia mumbled, looking over her shoulder at the phone. She decided she must find out what happened.

"I have to know," her voice came out strong and confident in the quiet room.

She then wasted no time to get back to the phone and dialled a familiar number.

"Hello who is this?" the girl's voice on the other end said.

"Xiao! Good morning, it's Julia," Julia said as she smiled, the phone cold on her ear and in her hand.

"Oh hey Jules, good morning! How are you? How was your date yesterday?" The Chinese girl asked bubbly.

Julia blinked. "M-my date?"

She chuckled to herself. 'Jin, what did you tell Xiao?'

"Well Xiao it wasn't really a date… at the party some things—" Julia got cut off.

"Huh? What party?" Ling asked confused. Julia could imagine the Chinese girl's confused face.

"Um, our birthday party remember? Yesterday?"

Ling was quiet.

"Uhhh… Jules? Are you awake? Are you feeling okay? It's mid-winter and our birthdays are in summer. Are you sure you're ok? You sound off and delirious," she giggled. "But hey look," she continued as she glanced at her clock. "I'd love to hang around and chat but I promised Jin to meet at 11:00 sharp. We're going for some martial arts training together in his dojo."

Before Julia could say anything, Ling continued. "Why don't you join us? It'll be a good practice for the next big tournament. It's in 3 months, remember? You _are_ gonna participate aren't you? I know you are! Well, then, I'll wait for you at the gate of the Mishima residence, ok?"

"But Xiao… don't you remember?" Julia asked quickly.

"Jules, let's talk at Jin's okay? I'm sure we'll have time between or after the training. See you there in 20!" *click*

The phone in Julia's hand lowered slowly as she stared blankly at the wall. "What's going on? For real, what's going on?"

Deciding she wouldn't sit and cry she walked upstairs and picked some clothes from her drawer. "I'd better hurry," she said as she stepped into the bathroom for a shower. "I have to get some answers."

* * *

Krrh, krrh, krrh.

The pure white snow crackled under her shoes as Julia ran the block to Jin's mansion.

It was a cold day, although the sun was shining brightly in the clear sky. Julia smiled. She could always enjoy a nice, sunny day in winter. But soon her face grew serious again. She had to hurry and get to Jin's mansion to ask why he left. She had to know.

Not long after she entered the street of Jin's mansion. The snow was neatly swept off of the sidewalk, revealing dark tiles on which her heels clicked loudly.

"Xiao! Hey Ling~!" She shouted at the petite figure waiting in front of the gate.

The small Chinese girl turned, long, black pigtails bumbling at the sides of her head, as she saw her friend approach. Julia was wearing a long black coat, red shoes. Her long, brown hair waved as she ran.

"Be careful not to fall, running on those heels!" Ling grinned.

"I'm here!" Julia panted as she reached the gate. Ling pounced at her. "Jules! Good morning!!"

Julia giggled as she returned the hug. "Hi Ling. So, am I on time?"

"Hmm…" she mumbled as she took out her mobile phone to check. The piece of technology was small and shiny, with a lot of little things attached to it, making it cute and girly. "Yup! Right on time. So let's go in!" She said as she pressed the bell of the gate.

"Hello who is it?" The butler's voice sounded low in the gate's speaker.

"Good morning, sir, it's Ling Xiaoyu and Julia Chang, we're here to meet with Jin," Ling answered politely.

"I understand ladies, I will now open the gate," came the reply.

A few seconds passed before the big gate slowly opened, with loud sound.

"Yay, let's go Jules! By the way did you bring your fighting gear?" Ling exclaimed as she sprinted inside, not waiting for her friend's answer, the pebbles on the path crackling loudly under her feet.

"Fighti—hey wait up!" Julia followed.

* * *

The girls had given their coats to the butler, who kindly brought them to the coat rack.

"Master Kazama will be out in a moment," he informed the girls. "Thank you," they chirped in unison as they sat down on a big sofa in the lounge.

The sofa was ruby coloured, very soft and _very_ comfy. Ling rested her head on a big pillow. "Oh man… I think I could fall asleep…" she murmured as she closed her eyes.

"I thought you came here to train, Xiao," a deep, rich male voice called suddenly.

Ling and Julia turned quickly to see Jin standing in the door way. Julia blinked at him. He was wearing nothing but his black, flamed training pants and his red gloves. His bare chest looked muscular and strong, a bit moist from training obviously.

"I did, but your super deluxe comfy rich man's sofa made me sleepy on the spot!" Ling pouted cutely, as Jin chuckled.

Julia said nothing as she lifted her eyes to look at Jin's face. The face she found so handsome. His black hair looked soft, the thick bangs clinging to his face. And those dark, chocolate brown eyes…

"And what are you doing here?"

Julia snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh? What?"

Jin looked straight at her, his gaze surprised. "What are you doing here Jules?"

"Uh… I called Ling and she said she was going over here to train and she asked if I'd join her…" she started, but she trailed off.

Jin eyed her from top to toe. She was wearing a short red top, body hugging jeans and red stilettos. Her rich brown hair wasn't tied up like she usually did when they sparred, but was hanging loosely over her shoulders.

"But actually, I… I didn't come here to train," Julia quickly added as she approached Jin. "I really came here to ask you why you left this morning."

Jin looked surprised, his thick eyebrows raised. "Um, what are you talking about Jules?"

The brown-haired girl swallowed nervously. "After our birthday party yesterday, we were together, right?"

"There she goes again," Ling whispered confused as she watched.

"So where were you this morning? I mean you could've at least left a note, Jin," Julia said with a small, nervous laugh as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Julia, are you feeling okay?" Jin asked concerned.

"Yes, why? But I wonder why you and Ling are acting so weird this morning," she answered.

Ling stepped closer and put a hand on Julia's shoulder. "Jules, I think you're ill."

Julia turned at her Chinese friend. "Nooo Xiao, I'm perfectly fine," she said flashing Ling a smile. "See?"

Ling and Jin eyed each other and shared a confused look. Ling mouthed something to Jin, he nodded, after which she ran off.

"Where's Xiao going?" Julia asked.

"Oh she's just gonna call someone…" Jin replied vaguely. "In the mean time, why don't we sit down?" He asked gently, taking her hand and leading her back to the ruby red sofa, where he sat her down.

"Can I get you anything? Water or maybe a cup of tea?" He asked.

"Jin…" Julia started slowly. "Can you sit down with me for a moment?"

The dark haired man sat down next to her. Compared to her body, his body was big and strong, making hers seem very petite.

"What's going on Julia?" He asked softly, eying her.

The confused girl returned his gaze with confused, big eyes. "That's what _I_ want to know! What's going on, Jin? Really… after all that happened yesterday..."

"What exactly _happened_ yesterday Jules?" he asked confused as Ling came back. "I called him, he's on his way now and should be here within 5 minutes."

"Good job, Xiao," Jin replied.

Julia had no time to ask who was coming over, or why.

"Jin! Have you really forgotten all about yesterday?" Julia exclaimed hopelessly.

"About what Jules?" Jin replied, exasperated, as he ran his gloved hand through his spiky hair.

Ling sat down on her knees with a small sigh.

"Jules… we really don't understand what you mean," she said quietly, gazing at her friend sympathetically.

Julia's confusion grew even more as she shifted her gaze from her friend Ling to Jin, who was still sitting next to her.

"Our kiss!" Julia exclaimed, looking at Jin with tears in her eyes.

Ling and Jin's eyes grew wide and they gasped. "WHAT?"

"Ling and my birthday party! Truth or dare. Christie. Miharu. Music. Presents. RAIN! Don't you remember anything at all Jin?" Julia looked terrified and hopelessly looked at Ling who eyed her confused. There was a hint of sympathy in her eyes.

"Julia… we don't know what happened to you, but don't worry. Everything is going to be fine," Ling said as she got up and approached her friend, taking her hands gently into her own. "Don't worry, Hwoarang is on his way here now."

Julia pulled her hands away from Ling's and got up with a rush. "WHAT? _WHY?_" She demanded in anger and fear, as she backed away from the sofa.

Jin slowly got up as well. "Oh man… Xiao… now what do we do? I think something is really wrong with her?" He spoke fearfully.

"Nothing is wrong with me!" Julia tried.

Ling bravely approached her friend. "Why don't you want Hwoarang to come over Jules? I'm sure he can comfort you, because you seem so confused and all… Jin and I are at a loss what to do," she sounded sad.

Julia eyed Jin. His dark brown eyes looked sad.

Shivering lightly, she whispered.

"Why _him_?"

Ling bit her lip and stroke Julia's upper arm lightly before speaking in a comforting voice.

"Well, after all, he _is_ your boyfriend, right?"

*DING DONG*

"That's the doorbell, I'll get it," Jin said as he quickly ran off.

"_WHAT_?" Julia exclaimed. "Are you kidding me? My boyfriend? HWOARANG?"

Ling still bit her lip. "Yes, Jules. Your _boyfriend_ Hwoarang. Remember how you got together in October? Yesterday you went on a date with him. You were super excited about it, remember? You even told me twice!"

Horrified, Julia stepped back and she felt the cold wall on her back. She stared at the floor, then at her best friend Ling who eyed her sympathetically. "Jules… did something happen to you? Did you fall? Did you get hit on the head?"

Ling asked many questions and each and every question started spinning around in Julia's head. Everything was spinning and her head was aching. What was going on? Was this some crazy nightmare?

Had everything been just a dream? _Everything_?

"Julia!!"

Then her breath caught in her throat as she heard that familiar, but unloved voice call her name lovelessly.

She stared wide-eyed at the doorway.

It was him.

It was Hwoarang.

* * *

Dear readers!

I am glad to announce that I am back to finish this fic, for you and for myself as well 'cause I felt awful at times, leaving this unfinished. Why did I leave it unfinished? I don't remember. My fandoms changed and I no longer had a lot of interest in Tekken, I got into high school (imagine, by now I long graduated... hehe) and I was very busy. And another reason was that, I felt that even though chapter 30 wasn't an official ending, it could be considered as an open ending, so yes I left it like that for a while. But when a few reviews came in, saying "will you ever finish this???", I felt guilty.

In the end, it was my friend Marit who encouraged me to continue *right now* so that's what I did. I hope my writing wasn't too off; I hadn't written in ages before this chapter… it's been… what? 5, 6 years?

I doubt many of you who read this story in the past are still around or are still waiting for the conclusion of this story, but if **anyone** is happily reading this after so long, then _please_ leave me a message so I know that I at least made somebody happy by continuing this fic. Again I am sorry I lost motivation and everything and made you all wait so long.

Please review, flames will be ignored, and stay tuned for the last chapter of A Never Ending Friendship.

Yours truly,

MissDbzMedabots

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **Last chapter preview: "****Never Ending Friendship, Never Ending Love"** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_And with that, the red-haired man wrapped his arms around the slender form of Julia, bring her close to him. She trembled as she tried to get out of his strong grasp, but failed. Her fists hit at Hwoarang's chest forcefully as the tears started coming._

"_No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"_


	32. Neverending Friendship, Neverending Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken (Namco), but I do own the plot of this story. Everything here is written solely for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

_Then her breath caught in her throat as she heard a familiar, but unloved voice call her name with agony._

_She stared wide-eyed at the doorway._

_It was him._

_It was Hwoarang._

* * *

**Chapter 32 – Never Ending Friendship, Never Ending Love**

Her heart started to beat anxiously and she stepped back carefully.

"This can't be happening…" her voice quivered.

Jin and Xiao watched their friend's fearful face.

"Jules… please calm down, I don't know what happened to you, but everything will be just fine. Please trust me? We're all here to help you, aren't we Jin?" Xiao whispered.

The dark-haired man nodded. "Yeah…"

"Right Hwoarang?" Xiao asked.

"We sure are," he smirked, running a hand through his red locks.

"See Jules? Nothing to worry about, even Hwoarang came for you, although he had to work…"

As Xiao went on, Julia's brown eyes widened in fear as her worst nightmare seemed to have become a reality, with the man she hated with all her being standing right _there_…

"I called him over anyway. Isn't he the best? You're so lucky to have such a sweet and caring boyfriend, Jules. So don't worry!" Xiao chirped, trying to cheer her friend up as the red-haired man stepped closer to Julia, a smirk still lingering on his lips.

"Hehe, Julia, don't worry babe. Don't you worry, I'm here for you now," he murmured in a low voice as he stood right in front of his girlfriend.

Julia glanced at Jin, who smiled appreciatively. "Thank you for coming over for her Hwoarang, she's my best friend but I know no-one could do a better job at cheering her up than you."

And with that, the red-haired man wrapped his arms around the slender form of Julia, bring her close to him. She trembled as she tried to get out of his strong grasp, but failed. Her fists hit at Hwoarang's chest forcefully as the tears started coming.

"No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

* * *

Thunder roared throughout the house followed by a bright flash in the semi-darkness of the mid-summer morning.

"No! No!... No…"

Julia awoke with a start, looking around wildly. Long brown locks of her hair clung to her sweaty face and her heart was beating wildly. As she tried to catch her breath, she realised something. This was Jin's room she was in! So this had to be… Jin's bed she was in. The soft green blankets were trashed all over the place and the space next to her was empty.

"Was it just a… a nightmare?" she whispered breathlessly, reaching out a trembling hand to touch the empty space on the bed next to her. Chocolate brown eyes widened with hope as she felt the lingering warmth on the empty space.

'Jin!?'

She got up as quickly as she got, noting she was wearing a simple burgundy nightgown that reached till her knees. She wasn't cold, so she decided to just go downstairs like this. Nothing mattered anyway, as long as she could talk to Jin. Or just… just hold him.

On her toes she quickly made her way down the stairs, the velvet covering the steps a comfort to her feet. Reaching the end of the stairs she turned to the left, deciding she'd try to see if Jin was in the kitchen.

She stopped in her tracks as thunder roared again, followed by a flash of bright light. She blinked, then she blinked again. Before her in the kitchen she saw the bare back of her best friend and the love of her life. Was it really him? Was this another cruel nightmare?

Not wasting any more time she swallowed and called out to him.

"Jin?"

Her voice was light and she was surprised at how anxious she sounded.

The man in the kitchen turned around, a surprised expression gracing the features of his handsome face. Those black bangs hung in front of his eyes as always, silky and shiny. He was holding two coffee mugs as he peeked at the woman who called out his name so tentatively.

"Hey Jules, good morning…" he trailed off.

Why did she look so awful? Her hair was all messed up, long strands of brown hair clinging to the petite face that looked so, so anxious… and those eyes. Those dark eyes so scared… searching. Searching what?

"I… I thought I'd let you sleep a bit more and prepare some breakfast for us in the mean time, so you could eat and drink something as soon as you'd wake," Jin continued carefully as he put down the coffee mugs on the kitchen counter, the sound seemingly loud in the awkward silence between the two friends.

Julia bit her lower lip unconsciously as her friend approached her slowly. How handsome he is, she thought shyly as he came to stand in front of her. A warm hand was placed on her left shoulder.

"Julia, are you okay?"

Worry was clear in his voice as he squeezed her shoulder gently.

Julia nodded shortly. "I… I think so."

When she looked down, Jin tilted her head by her chin, making her look at him. Their eyes met, meshes of rich brown meeting.

"What happened?"

Julia felt tears well up in her eyes and she couldn't hold the shock back anymore.

"Jin! Jin…" she fell into his arms and held onto him so tightly, as if he was going to disappear.

He wrapped his strong arms around her slender form and stroke her back soothingly as she wept quietly.

"It was a nightmare, Jin… a horrible nightmare…" she whispered, the sobs ceasing slowly. "You didn't remember what happened between us… at the party… and Hwoaring was there and… it was horrible."

She pulled back slowly. Jin's eyes were clouded with worry and sympathy as he brought his hand to Julia's cheek to stroke the soft skin there with his thumb.

"It must have been awful, Jules," he murmured as he peered into her eyes lovingly. "I'm sorry I didn't notice you had such a horrible nightmare… I would have woken you up if only I had known," he continued regretfully.

"But hey… it was nothing more than a horrible nightmare. I am here and I certainly remember everything that happened… at the party," he smiled shyly.

The brown-eyed woman wiped some tears from her eyes and smiled hopefully.

"Jin… I… um… do you regret it?" she asked quietly, looking away from the loving eyes. "I mean… I don't want to lose you as a friend ever."

Suddenly soft lips sought and claimed her own in a tender, reassuring kiss.

When Jin pulled back, his eyes sparkled. "I love you. Don't you ever worry… I will be with you forever, this friendship will never end. No matter what."

Julia smiled brightly and just couldn't resist wrapping her arms around her boyfriend once more.

* * *

After Julia took a refreshing shower, she had sat down with her love to eat some breakfast and right now she was making their bed. She pulled the soft green blankets of the bed up to the pillows, and then headed over to the big window to open the dark curtains. She pulled the left curtain open and tied it together with a ribbon, then did the same with the other curtain.

She sighed contentedly as she gazed outside. The rainclouds of this morning seemed to have left, making place for numerous little white clouds. She couldn't quite see the sun yet, but she just knew it was smiling somewhere at her.

The sudden sound of her mobile phone snapped her out of her daze and she picked it up from the drawer.

Flipping the phone open, she saw she had a call from Xiaoyu.

"JULES!!! Where ARE you?" The bubbly voice asked.

Julia laughed. "Hey Ling!"

"Seriously, Jules, where are you? Wait, wait. Are you still with Jin?"

The brown-haired girl got no chance to answer as the Chinese girl went on.

"I know you love each other lots and lots, but you shouldn't forget about your other best friends. Remember? Me and Christie?"

Julia grinned. "Ah… um… I could never forget about you guys, it's just that…"

Bright laughter came from the other side.

"Aww Jules, that kiss really messed with your head, didn't it? But hey you were supposed to meet us today, remember? We'd go and have a drink all together?"

Julia gasped and glanced at the clock that hung above the door. It was 13:17 and suddenly she remembered.

"Oh Xiao… I'm so sorry, I totally forgot… you're still at the café? Is Christie with you?"

She could imagine the Chinese girl nodding, the pigtails she always wore bobbling. "Uhuh, she's with me. We have a table, so that's all good. We'll wait for you guys. But hurry up okay, I wanna eat some cupcakes!"

Julia grinned. "You got it. See you in 10!"

* * *

Christie flipped her mobile phone open, glancing at the time. "Xiao it's almost 13:45 now and they're still not here, you sure she said they were coming over?"

Dark eyes glared with mock-anger as the petite Chinese turned at her girlfriend, hands on her hips.

"Christie, I am not stupid, I know for certain she said she would be here in 10 minutes."

The other girl smiled a loving smile and pursed her lips, sending Xiao a kiss with wings.

Ling's eyes softened and she smiled back. "Love you too," she said before she turned to look at the door again.

"Oh look there they are! There they are!" She exclaimed excited as she bounced up and down the spot.

Jin held open the door for his girlfriend with one hand, letting her go first. Inside she looked back at him and their hands locked naturally, before they continued inside.

Julia's eyes scanned the café and was unable to miss the bubbly Chinese girl with the trademark pigtails, who was waving at her from a table not far away. The couple waved back and made their way over, soon meeting with their friends and sitting down.

* * *

At the bar Jin and Christie were ordering their drinks, and some cupcakes, while loudly chattering about all the things that happened in the past days.

"Bet you didn't think you and Ling would ever end up together huh?" Jin laughed heartily.

Christie smiled broadly. "Yeah… I somehow couldn't stand her, but now I really can't be without her…" she trailed off and looked over her shoulder at the black-haired girl who was talking animatedly with Julia.

"No need to tell me, I SAW it with my own eyes. Christie did too," Ling stated proudly.

Julia's eyes widened lightly as a blush crept upon her cheeks.

"You saw us…"

The Chinese girl nodded vividly, pigtails bobbing happily.

"Yep, we saw it! We saw _all_ of it. Christie and I just peered out the window, wondering what happened to you two and… there you two were! Kissing passionately in the pouring summer rain! Ah… it looked so romantic," she sighed dreamily.

Julia smiled and nodded shyly. "It was, believe me."

Jin and Christie returned with their drinks and cupcakes and handed Julia and Ling their drink.

"Allllright! Let's first make a toast!" Ling jumped up from her chair and held her glass up high.

The other three friends also rose and raised their glasses.

"But, to what Xiao?" Christie asked curiously.

Ling smiled brightly as her eyes sparkled.

"This never ending friendship!"

They all smiled brightly as they clinged their glasses together. As they sipped their drink in silence, Julia stole a glance at her boyfriend.

He gazed back at her lovingly. His beautiful eyes told her everything she ever needed to know:

"I love you and this friendship, this love will never, ever end."

**The End.**

* * *

Dear everybody,

"A Never Ending Friendship" is finally finished! At the moment I'm revising all older chapters. Revised up till chapter 5, but I'll try to revising all other chapters soon!

I am very sorry it took me so long to finish this and I'm sorry I made you all wait. I hope it was worth the wait and hope you all had a great time reading. I know I'm not the best fanfic writer, there's so many amazing writers out there, but I did my best! :)

**I would like to thank everybody who ever read and reviewed my story from the bottom of my heart. It's been one heck of a wild and long ride, writing this fic. Thank you all so much.**

Review if you want, please recommend this fic to your fellow Jin&Julia loving friends and perhaps, see you all later on the page of a future fanfic!

Yours truly,

MissDbzMedabots


End file.
